The league of smuts
by Lyseth
Summary: A collection of short smut stories with Asiv and various female champions from the league.
1. Frog in your throat? (Katarina X Asiv)

**Hey guys, so here's the first smut of the collection, so I forgot to include that with how many female champs there are, I will need concept ideas for the bit of plot before the smut, and one of you asked, "Why not Taliyah?" Well the thing is she's the 2nd youngest champ in the league, and her age was confirmed to be anything but legal, also her eyebrows bug me. :P**

 **Here's the complete list of female champs I won't use,**

 **Tristana, Lulu, Rek'Sai, Illaoi, Annie, Taliyah, Anivia, Lamb (from the kindred duo), Poppy,**

 **Kalista and Soraka are on the fence, so I'm not entirely sure at the point this chapter was posted, anyway, let's get to it.**

 ** _Katarina X Asiv_**

Katarina, the sinister blade, was in a match that had just started, she had not gotten to lane yet so she decided to interfere with the opponents by invading Rengar,

"Take caution, Katarina, they might be anticipating your invasion." Her summoner said telepathically,

"I know, Asiv, that just makes things more interesting." Katarina said with a smirk, she waited by the red camp and saw Rengar appear, just as she anticipated, she watched Rengar start on the buff right when he got low, Katarina jumped him,

"FIRST BLOOD!" The announcer boomed,

"Nicely done." Asiv congratulated her,

"Too easy." Katarina said before flipping a bit of her Crimson hair over her shoulder,

Later, Katarina needed some gold and went for the Gromp (the big frog), but as she attacked it, it suddenly released some kind of spores from it's mushrooms, which made Katarina cough and wheeze a bit,

"You son of a bitch!" She said to the gromp before killing it, right then, the opposition agreed to surrender, putting an end to Katarina's last match for the day,

After the match, she was stopped by Asiv, "Nicely done." Asiv congratulated her and held out his hand to shake hers,

She was about to shake his but suddenly, she felt...odd,

Her nether regions started feeling hot and her heart rate sped up,

"I feel...so hot." She said her knees buckled as she tried to sate the heat without drawing too much attention,

"What's wrong?" Asiv asked,

He noticed her labored breath and face reddening, he remembered then, during mating season a Gromp would use some kind of spore-like natural aphrodisiac to attract a mate, which they can also use as a defense,

"I'll get you to your room." Asiv said as he helped Katarina,

Once they got their, Asiv had Kat lie down on the bed,

"What's wrong with me?" Katarina muttered,

Asiv explained what it was and Katarina demanded he get her the antidote but...

"There isn't one, it'll pass on it's own." Asiv said,

"Look here, Ionian! Do you seriously expect me to stay here in heat like some fucking slut?!" She said grabbing his collar and pulling his face close to hers,

"O-Of course not! But..." He was cut off,

"No buts! This is on you! So you're gonna help me through it!" Katarina said,

"How exactly?" Asiv questioned,

"Fuck me, just fuck the living shit outta me!" She commanded,

Asiv tried to object but every time he tried, Katarina countered it,

"Alright, fine." Asiv sighed,

Katarina stripped down to her lacy black bra and panties which made Asiv gulp, immediately feeling his "little friend" stand at attention,

He never had sex with anyone before so he was nervous, and who wouldn't be? especially with the sinister blade.

"Hurry up!" She said, feeling sexual frustration,

Asiv stripped down to his boxers, suddenly Katarina tackled him down onto the bed and viciously made out with him, her tongue wrestled with his, the heat between the two started to grow as they hungrily kissed one another,

Asiv undid her bra and started gently rubbing her bare back which actually made the sinister blade shiver and squeak into the kiss,

"Her body, it's all so perfect." Asiv thought,

Once they separated, Asiv laid her back, Katarina's face was red, her breath was labored and her body was beginning to be covered in sweat from arousal,

Asiv removed her bra and tossed it aside, he gazed at her perfect round boobs, pink nipples that topped off her light flesh color,

Katarina saw his erection through his boxers and smirked,

"Someone's excited." She teased,

"I-I can't help it! It's my first time!" Asiv said nervously,

He gently suckled her tits, making her groan at the sensation, he wasn't experienced, but he made her feel good nonetheless,

Katarina yelped as she felt him lightly nip her left nipple,

He would switch between them and then use his tongue to bully her nipples by pushing them around,

Asiv felt his penis secrete precum as he continued this, here he was, having sex with one of the most sought after women in the league,

Katarina felt her panties become soaking wet from the treatment,

Her body was becoming a bit sweaty as she became more and more aroused,

Asiv stopped and removed her panties, revealing her pink treasure, he looked over her entire body, a perfect lithe hourglass figured body, he gazed at her curves lustfully and when he looked at her pussy it was soaking wet and not a hair to be seen,

He felt her squirm beneath him, either getting impatient or getting flustered from him looking at her naked body,

He started to lightly rub her soaked pink slit, making Katarina yelp,

"Do you like this?" He whispered seductively into her ear as he continued, Katarina was whimpering in bliss, suddenly she felt him rub her clitoris in a circular motion, making her scream and grip the sheets tightly,

He started sucking on her neck making her become even more wet, Asiv's erection grew a bit harder, to the point it was actually a bit painful, he continued his treatment until Katarina tried stroking his hardened penis through his boxers, making him groan slightly,

"Does this naughty kitty Kat want it?" He teased her,

Katarina just nodded slightly, she felt ashamed to be dominated by a virgin, but then again it's the aphrodisiac-like spores that put her in this state,

Asiv took off his boxers, revealing his fully erect penis, he set one of her legs on his shoulder and slowly slid his penis into her eager, wet, pink, and throbbing pussy, it went in with a soft, yet sloppy, wet sound,

He gasped as he felt her pink walls tighten around his member trying to eagerly suck him in,

"Oh shit, feels...so good..." Asiv said while panting,

Katarina would normally take advantage of a weakened state but the effects of the spores made her muscles feel like jelly,

She found herself moaning as Asiv's 6 in. penis slowly moved in and out, rubbing inside her pussy at ALL the right spots,

Katarina and Asiv were both moaning as their reproductive organs sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout each other's bodies,

Katarina's vision was framed by black wisps, she felt like she would black out from this blissful sensation,

She screamed as her body was rocked by an orgasm, her fluids rushing out of her and splattering onto Asiv's pelvis, the fluids dripped down from his balls onto the blankets beneath them,

He continued thrusting desperate to reach his climax, his hardened dick became sore from the erection but the aches faded away as soon as he entered her,

"K-Katarina! Gonna cum!" He said, his brow covered in sweat and a stream of drool coming down from his lip, his eyes were screwed shut, and he looked towards the ceiling as his penis twitched inside her ready to burst,

"Inside! Please! Do it inside!" She begged, Asiv thrusted harder and faster, until suddenly, he thrusted balls deep into her as his hot semen exploded into her, filling the woman's womb completely, a lot of his hot white fluids oozed out of her, Katarina climaxed a 2nd time as he filled her up,

Asiv extracted his penis and positioned Katarina's mirror to face them,

"What are you-?" She asked,

Asiv picked her up, stood up, put her back against his front and fucked her while facing her towards the mirror,

"I want you to watch as I fuck your little pussy." Asiv growled seductively,

Katarina supported herself by grabbing onto him wherever her hands could reach,

She felt embarrassed to be exposed like this but found herself wanting more as Asiv fucked her with her being able to watch his penis move in and out of her,

She screamed and climaxed for the 3rd time, her fluids ran down Asiv's member and onto the floor, he continued thrusting into her, Katarina started playing with her clitoris which made her climax a 4th time 2 minutes later,

Asiv was starting to think this was probably too much for her, but he was ending soon so he didn't feel too worried,

"Augh! Katarina, gonna cum! Gonna cum!" He said, he thrusted deep into her before his sperm exploded into her, Katarina climaxed for the 5th time and her body went slack, a mix of her fluids and Asiv's sperm oozed out of her little pussy, as Asiv extracted himself with a sloppy wet sound,

He laid her down on the bed and snuggled her,

"Perhaps we could do this again sometime?" Katarina smirked despite being tired as hell,

"I wouldn't mind." Asiv returned the smirk.

 **Hope you guys liked this, just remember, you can PM who Asiv should do next + a concept, if you're a guest user go ahead and leave that info in a review. (NOTE: I WILL NOT do Yaoi, I may do Yuri if it's requested enough.)**


	2. The bet (Asiv X Diana)

**Hi guys so I'll get the Asiv, Nidalee and Ahri stuff up soon, but since I really wasn't given a plot idea, I'll have to skip it for now while I think, so to tie you over, here's Asiv X Diana.**

 ** _The bet (Asiv X Diana)_**

Asiv had just started a match, he was jungle so he chose Diana,

"Oh isn't this lovely?" Diana said sarcastically, her and Asiv didn't have the best relationship so she hated it whenever he picked her,

"Diana, look, I know we don't get along but we'll have to just for now." Asiv said telepathically,

"Pfft, fine, but why don't we raise the stakes?" Diana replied with a smirk,

"What do you mean?" Asiv questioned,

"If I win this match with less than 3 deaths, you will be my personal slave for the next week." Diana said,

"Fine, but if you don't, you'll be my slave for the next week." Asiv smirked,

"There's no way she'd do it." Asiv thought to himself,

Diana wasn't exactly the best at avoiding death terribly often, sometimes she would go 0 deaths, other times she'd go 5 or more, but her pride resulted in this bet,

When the match ended, Diana's team won, her score was 20/5/16.

"Well Diana...that's too bad." Asiv said with a smirk,

He grabbed Diana by the wrist and dragged her along behind him,

"Release me!" She demanded,

"If you won the bet, I would." Asiv chuckled,

He brought her to his room, and then loosened his grip,

"What is it you want?" Diana crossed her arms impatiently,

"Hmm, I think I know~" Asiv said,

"Remove your armor." Asiv said,

Diana complied, leaving just her black jumpsuit she wore under the armor,

Asiv scanned her body, nice figure, and breasts that were a rather nice size,

"Be a good girl now." Asiv teased, he sensually licked her neck, making her gasp,

"What do you think you're-?" She questioned,

"Ah ah, You're obeying me, remember? And right now...I want you." Asiv said, reaching behind her and massaging her ass, she started moaning softly,

"S-Stop! Enough of this!" Diana demanded, her face turning red as Asiv felt up her body, he guided her to his bed and laid her back,

He undid the zipper to the jumpsuit, releasing her c-cup breasts from their confinements,

"No bra? That's pretty naughty." Asiv teased her, he then lightly groped her creamy pale breasts, gently massaging them, he stopped for a moment, took the black hair tie from her hair and tied her hands to the headboard, Diana blushed due to how exposed she felt, after the tie was removed, her light silver hair sprawled out onto the bed, Asiv then blind folded her,

"W-What the-?" Asiv silenced her with a finger to her lips,

"I'm having my fun right now." Asiv replied, he removed her jumpsuit completely, revealing that she wasn't wearing panties either,

Her pale nude figure was enough to drive Asiv wild,

Suddenly he said something to her she wasn't expecting,

"I promise, I'll be gentle." He said in pure honesty, Diana seemed to calm down a bit,

Most men wouldn't worry about the woman they're getting "personal" with but Asiv wanted both sides to feel equally as good,

He gently grazed her sides with his finger tips making her shiver and her breath hitch, Asiv then gently suckled her light pink nipples, Diana started moaning as he did this, she felt her core begin to heat up as this went on,

She wanted to cling to him, to gaze into his golden amber eyes as he stimulated her, but she couldn't, her hands were tied to the headboard and she was blindfolded,

Asiv stopped his treatment, he stripped nude before continuing, he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her nipples become erect, coated on his saliva then exposed to the cool air of the room,

"Asiv, I- Haah!" Diana was cut off by Asiv gently licking her toned belly, he then gently licked circles around her belly button,

"You're making me so hard right now." Asiv said seductively, his penis became so erect that it was a bit painful,

He then straddled her, placed his penis between her breasts, squished them together and started thrusting,

"Ahh...so soft..." Asiv moaned, he felt so aroused that he started leaking precum,

"He feels big, and it's so hot." Diana thought,

He suddenly stopped, much to her dismay,

"Diana~ would you like to taste it?" He asked her teasingly,

Diana just opened her mouth and Asiv gently and slowly put his length in her mouth, Diana then wrapped her lips around it and started sucking on it, Asiv groaned at how good this felt, he started slowly moving his dick in and out of her mouth, being careful not to hurt her,

Soon Asiv had reached his limit,

he heard Diana release a muffled gasp, he snapped out of his dream-like state and noticed that his cum overflowed from her mouth and ran down her chin, he was so caught up in bliss that he didn't realized he came,

"S-Sorry Diana." Asiv apologized,

Diana swallowed his load, then said something he didn't expect,

"It's fine, but may you at least remove the blindfold?" She asked,

Asiv removed it, and then noticed she was shifting her legs, he looked and saw her pussy was soaking wet,

"Oh? Is my little Diana feeling horny?" He teased, he spread her legs exposing her hairless little pussy,

Diana didn't answer, she just looked away,

Asiv chuckled at this before slipping his tongue into her pink slit, making her cry out,

Her breath became labored and her toes curled as Asiv ate her out, her face turned a deep red and she began sweating from the pleasure,

Asiv barely even poked her clit with his tongue, just the slightest touch made her scream and cum immediately, Asiv started to lap up her juices and then he did what Diana wasn't expecting,

He started licking at her clitoris making her scream and squirm,

"So, this tough girl has a sweet spot?" Asiv teased,

He untied her and got over her in missionary position, rubbing his penis against her soaking wet pussy,

"May I?" Asiv asked her,

Diana just smiled a bit and nodded, even though she was to obey him, he was kind enough to ask for her permission for penetration,

He pushed his hardened member inside her making Diana gasp and grip the bedsheets,

He started slowly and gently thrusting in and out,

Diana moaned and squealed as his penis hit all the right spots inside her, she didn't want to make the sounds she was making but she couldn't control herself.

Diana suddenly cried out as she orgasmed and her fluids exploded onto Asiv's pelvis, she rode out her orgasm, shivering, gasping and her pussy squeezing Asiv's dick like a vice,

She went slack as Asiv continued fucking her, she then felt his penis twitch inside her,

"Gonna cum! Gonna cum!" Asiv said while panting,

"Fill me up! Fill my pussy with your cum!" Diana begged, she covered her mouth and blushed which Asiv took no notice to,

"Why did I say that? It's so humiliating!" Diana thought,

Asiv groaned as he released his hot white sperm inside her, most of it oozed out of her pussy,

Suddenly Diana went on all fours with her head down and ass up, she wiggled her hips to tease him which he smirked in response too before suddenly penetrating her pussy again,

"Beg for it you naughty girl!" Asiv said before slapping her ass,

"Ahh! I want it!" Diana said, moaning as he continued,

"You want what?" He asked, slapping her ass again,

"I want your hot cum! I want your dick to ravage my naughty pussy!" She cried out, she tried her hardest to not let Asiv know he was making her feel good, but she couldn't stop screaming and moaning in bliss,

Asiv continued slapping her ass and then rubbing her cheeks gently making her jump slightly from the sensitivity, Asiv bent over and groped her breasts as he fucked her, they both came in perfect unison, their fluids mixing together and dripping onto the bed below them,

Asiv extracted himself with a sloppy wet sound, and collapsed next to her,

"So...think you can deal...with a whole week of this?" Asiv smirked,

"Try me." Diana returned the smirk.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, now be aware since I didn't get a plot idea for the Nidalee X Asiv or Asiv X Ahri, it'll take a bit.**


	3. Alchemy troubles (Ahri X Asiv)

**Hi guys so next smut is Asiv (semi-rule 63) X Ahri, now before you ask how "semi-rule 63" it's when a character would go through a temporary gender change. :P**

 **Alchemy troubles (Ahri X Asiv)**

Asiv was developing a new potion he was hoping would be accepted into the league of legends, his goal was for it to lift stuns, Slows, and any other forms of CC,

"Alright...just the slightest drop of this oughta do it." He whispered to himself trying to be careful not to pour too much into the brewing chemicals, as he put in a little drop, the concoction exploded, filling his entire living quarters with smoke, he rushed out the door into the hall, coughing and wheezing,

"Fuck! That took me all night to-!" He suddenly noticed his voice was feminine, he looked at his hands, they were lithe and feminine,

He looked into the mirror in his room, seeing that his reflection was a female version of himself,

"Oh gods please no!" He inspected his reflection and himself,

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" He exclaimed,

"Dammit! This better wear off soon!" He pounded his dresser in anger,

"Well hello there~" he heard a voice say, he turned and saw Ahri giggling at his predicament,

"What's so funny?" He crossed his arms angrily,

His icy blue hair got longer, in fact, it went down to the back of his knees, he had B-cup breasts, his voice was a females now, and another definitive "difference",

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see what happened, glad I chose to take a look, definitely worth the time." Ahri giggled again,

"If you'll excuse me, I need to find a reversal for this." He said looking through a book,

"Maybe I should take advantage of this." Ahri thought seductively,

"Oh Asiv~" Ahri said, she stepped between Asiv and the book on the desk and closing it,

"I have an elixir that can undo any spell, I use it for my 'guests' after I'm finished with them." Ahri lied,

Asiv crossed his (err...her) arms and quirked an eyebrow,

"Don't you trust me?" She asked him,

"Well...if by trust, you mean, 'Do you not trust me' then yes, I don't trust you." Asiv replied,

Ahri wanted to charm him but she has tried many times, and he ignored it every time, he's one of the few males in the league she has not had sex with yet, and tried all she could to get him,

She wasn't gonna let Asiv escape this time, she grabbed the "girl" and threw him/her onto the bed,

(look, I'm not gonna bother trying to figure this out, I'll just call Asiv a girl for the rest of this)

"H-Hey! What the- Mmph?!" Asiv tried to speak but was cut off by Ahri suddenly kissing her,

She managed to push Ahri off her separating their lips,

"What the hell?!" Asiv objected,

"Don't be like that, you should feel honored to have sex with me~" Ahri said,

"Right, 'cause you don't have sex with just ANYONE." Asiv said sarcastically,

Ahri's stripped Asiv of any clothing and held "her" down using her tails to wrap around Asiv's ankles and wrists,

Ahri started to treat Asiv's nude female body as her play thing, touching and stroking "her" in various places,

Ahri then moved down to Asiv's pussy, Asiv blushed and struggled against the tails that kept her bound,

"Stop struggling, it's no fun when you do that." Ahri sighed,

She stripped herself nude much to Asiv's dismay, Ahri then began eating out Asiv, making the "girl" scream in bliss,

"Holy hell! This feels so different!" Asiv thought,

Ahri continued the treatment making Asiv become more and more wet as it continued,

Ahri stopped and looked at Asiv's wet pussy, it was literally dripping wet and throbbing, almost as if begging for stimulation,

"N-No more..." Asiv begged with a whimper,

"Hmm...one last thing~" Ahri chimed, with her magic, she formed a phallus over her hairless pussy, Asiv's eyes widened in fear,

"P-PLEASE! NO! DON'T DO THIS!" Asiv begged as "she" struggled, thrashing more wildly,

"Don't worry, you'll like it~" Ahri chimed, she guided the phallus shaped magic towards Asiv's pussy,

"AHRI! PLEASE DON'T- AAUUGH!" Asiv cried out in pain as it was shoved into "her",

"There we go~" Ahri chimed,

She heard sniffling and looked at Asiv,

"H-How could you...? I didn't w-want this to be my first time..." Asiv said whimpering, "her" eyes brimming with tears,

Ahri just rolled her eyes, "Oh toughen up, I didn't take your virginity, see?" Ahri extracted it showing Asiv that it wasn't even covered in "her" fluids, a puzzled look was plastered onto "her" face as the last few tears rolled down "her" cheeks,

"H-How did -?" Asiv was interrupted by Ahri,

"It's not real, it feels like it, but, it's just magic that stimulates your nerves without actually touching them, I can also feel all this, gods are you tight." Ahri giggled, she put it back in and started thrusting into Asiv, Asiv screamed and shrieked as "she" was penetrated,

"A-Ahri! S-Stop! It hurts!" Asiv begged,

"You'll like it in just a second~" Ahri said, as she continued thrusting, Asiv started moaning as "her" nether region was being plowed by Ahri,

Ahri started moaning as she continued fucking Asiv, suddenly Asiv screamed as "her" climax washed over "her", "her" fluids exploding onto Ahri's pelvis and onto the sheets of the bed,

Ahri caught a whiff of the scent, and sighed happily,

"Such a wonderful scent." She said as she continued,

"Why are you doing this?" Asiv begged for an answer,

"Partially to test out this spell, I learned it yesterday." Ahri answered,

As Asiv was fucked, "she" started begging for more,

"More Ahri! Feels SO GOOD!" Asiv said, full of lust, and drooling,

They both continued moaning, sweating as they neared their limit,

"Ahri! I'm going to...AHHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAHHH!"

They cried out as they both reached their climax, their fluids exploding from their pussies and absolutely soaking the bedsheets,

Ahri dispersed the spell and released Asiv, both of them trying to catch their breath,

"Ahri...this stays between us." Asiv said as sternly as possible,

"Promise, and I sense the effects of the potion you made should wear off...in about 2 hours from now." Ahri answered, catching her breath.

 **Hey guys, now technically this isn't a girl with a dick, so no, it's not futa, I likely will stay away from that anyway, don't forget, if you leave a suggestion for who Asiv should do next, don't forget a general plot concept,**

 **Next smut will between the following,**

 **Shyvana (Ironscale) X Asiv**

 **Leona X Asiv (possibly throw in Diana as well)**

 **Zyra X Asiv**

 **Ashe X Asiv**

 **Which ever gets the most votes will be next.**


	4. Drink and be merry! (Asiv X Ashe)

**Hey guys, Lyseth here with an Ashe X Asiv smut, thank you all SO much for your endless support, I hope I can keep making stories that you all enjoy,**

 **Anyway, let's get this rolling!**

 **(P.S. I know some of you guys think smuts with virgins are a bit overused, but I think since Ashe is royalty, she was too save her virginity.)**

 ** _Drink and be merry! (Asiv X Ashe)_**

Asiv had just won his promos to achieve Diamond V, his team barely won thanks to him and Ashe, Ashe's ult had turned around a crucial teamfight allowing their team to ace the opposition and win the match,

"Congratulations, Asiv." Ashe said, holding out her hand to shake his,

"Thanks Ashe, but if it weren't for you, we would have lost." Asiv replied, shaking her hand,

Asiv never told Ashe, but he was madly in love with her, and little did he know that she felt the same towards him,

"So...Ashe...I was wondering if uhh...you'd be interested in grabbing a drink with me?" Asiv nervously asked the frost archer,

Ashe felt her heart leap for joy, but she wanted to maintain her calm personality,

"Sure, let me just freshen up a bit first." Ashe said before walking off,

Asiv pumped his fist in victory, knowing he had scored big,

Ashe proceeded through the halls of the institute, and stumbled across Anivia,

"Lady Ashe, congratulations on your match just now." Anivia said,

"Thank you Anivia, it wouldn't have been possible without Asiv's help though." Ashe replied,

Anivia seemed to almost have a concerned look in her eyes,

"Are you not concerned about Tryndamere's frustration towards this? You know how he feels about Asiv." Anivia said,

"Don't bother with that scrawny rat! A queen should only marry the strongest, bravest, and most battle ready men!" Ashe said in a half-assed impersonation,

Anivia laughed a bit at this,

"I must ask though, lady Ashe, what is it you see in the Ionian?" Anivia asked,

"Well, for starters, unlike Tryndamere, he's level headed, intelligent, and he doesn't smell like alcohol every night." Ashe said,

as she regrettably thought about the debate on her and Tryndamere's marriage, in all honesty, she wasn't fond of Tryndamere, he was loud, impolite and nearly drowned himself in ale every night, she honestly wondered if Tryndamere's fighting in the rift was fueled by a drunken tantrum,

"Knowing Tryndamere, he would always have fighting and drinking on the mind." Ashe groaned,

"I suggest you and Asiv be careful if you're meeting later, Tryndamere was apart of your opponent's team, and he doesn't like how people stand between him and victory." Anivia said,

After some more talking, Anivia was summoned onto the rift,

Ashe returned to her living quarters, and sighed, she was afraid of what Tryndamere would do to Asiv if he saw him, but remembered Summoners and Champions were prohibited from inflicting harm on one another,

Ashe walked into her bathroom and started the shower, she stripped down and let the warm water wash over her, her lightly toned body tensed as the warm water stung for a moment but soon relaxed her muscles,

"I shouldn't do this but..." Ashe thought, she started fingering herself while propping herself against the wall,

"A-Asiv...Ahhh...Nnnn..." Ashe continued moaning his name as she masturbated, her inner pink walls tightened around her fingers, making her want more,

She let out a high pitched squeal as she suddenly came from masturbating,

"A-Asiv...I want to be more...than just friends...so much more..." Ashe said softly as she caught her breath,

Later, Asiv was waiting for Ashe, he went over to the bar and saw Gragas dressed up rather nicely (Esquire skin),

"Asiv! Congratulations on achieving Diamond!" Gragas cheered,

"Thanks Gragas, so, any chance I can make a special order for two?" Asiv asked,

"Sure thing, what'll it be? And who's the lucky lady?" Gragas asked with interest,

"It's Ashe, I was wondering if you have the ingredients for this." Asiv said as he handed Gragas a piece of paper, the rabble rouser looked it over and nodded,

"Of course, the fresh ingredients came just today, one second." Gragas said, brewed the drink, poured it into two mugs and gave them to Asiv,

"Thanks Gragas, how much will it be?" Asiv asked,

"It's on me, good luck." Gragas said,

Asiv sat down at an open table, 3 minutes later, Ashe walked in, she was dressed in a white version of her iconic uniform,

"Ashe! Over here!" Asiv called out, waving to her to catch her attention,

Ashe walked over and greeted him, Asiv got up and pulled out the chair for the frost archer, who sat down and thanked him,

"So Ashe, hope you don't mind, I ordered a drink for you already." Asiv said handing her one of the steel mugs, the foam from the liquor streamed down the side of the mug, and Ashe thought it smelled familiar,

She thanked Asiv then took a sip, her eyes widened with a mix of surprise and delight,

"Is this-?" Ashe stammered,

"Freljord Snowberry mead, my own recipe, I specially ordered it because I know how you love the snowberries that grow in the freljord." Asiv said,

"This is amazing!" Ashe said, the mix of flavors from fermented snowberries and the honey used to sweeten it quickly worked it's way to bringing a smile to her face,

"So Asiv... Think you're so special?" They heard a gruff voice say, they turned towards it and saw Tryndamere,

"No, just your every day Ionian." Asiv replied,

Ashe was worried that Tryndamere may actually defy the rules against inflicting harm and break more than just a rule,

"You Ionians can be such pussies, never wanting to at least get even."

Tryndamere said,

"Hey, leave him alone." They heard another voice say,

They saw Jax approach Tryndamere from behind, Jax was the jungle for Asiv's team,

"Fuck off, besides I thought you were caught up in your own shit!" Tryndamere barked,

"I have respect for these two, he and Ashe beat the odds and won us the match fair and square, I suggest you grow a pair before you try picking fights again." Jax said, his mask covering what look was on his face, so it was anyone's guess,

Tryndamere just growled and walked off, Jax just nodded to them and walked off as well,

"Pfft! Can't believe they want me to marry that barbarian." Ashe muttered,

"What? But aren't you and him kind of a thing?" Asiv asked,

"No, he's the only one who wants it." Ashe said, groaning,

Asiv's assumed that if anything, it's too complete Tryndamere's night of drinking with some sex to close out the night with,

After the two of them finished with their drinks, Ashe wanted to make her move,

"Come with me, Asiv." She said, pulling him along,

She dragged him to her room, locked the door behind them when he wasn't looking,

"What is it, Ashe?" Asiv asked curiously, he turned back towards her and saw she shifted her legs uncomfortably,

"A-Asiv...we've been friends for a long time, and I was hoping..." She trailed off,

She took a deep breath and finished with, "...That we could be more than just friends!" She said in a hurried fashion, Asiv quirked an eyebrow and didn't understand a word she said,

"Sorry... I was hoping that the two of us could be so much more than friends." Ashe said,

"Wait...so you're saying-?" Asiv was cut off by Ashe dragging him into her bedroom, throwing him onto the bed than straddling his chest,

"I want us to be lovers." Ashe said softly with a deep blush,

Her core started heating up, and her panties started getting wet, she lifted her skirt to show Asiv her soaked lacy white panties, she shyly looked away in addition as Asiv just stared in surprise,

"P-Please! Don't stare! It's embarrassing!" Ashe pleaded,

"Please, make love with me." She quietly begged,

She yelped when Asiv started to lick and kiss her pussy through her panties, she felt him gently graze his tongue along her clothed clit, making her squeal in delight,

"A-Asiv... so...good... Ahh!" She was taken by surprise as Asiv flipped them over, with him on top of her, he gazed into her beautiful cobalt eyes with his golden amber eyes,

"I wouldn't do it with any other." Asiv seductively growled into her ear, he pulled her hood back, and started gently sucking on her neck, making her breath hitch,

He found himself becoming addicted to her creamy pale skin, kissing and sucking on her neck, making her mew softly,

Asiv stopped and separated from her,

"May I?" He asked her, lightly tugging on her top, Ashe just smiled slightly and nodded, Asiv took off her top which took her hood off as well, he continued stripping her until she only wore her lacy white panties and bra and her thigh-high white stockings,

Asiv's heart nearly stopped when he looked at her, her creamy pale body was lightly toned, and her silver hair sprawled out over the bed, and she was blushing deeply and had a look that was like a helpless animal,

"I promise, Ashe... I'll be gentle." Asiv whispered into her ear, he lightly trailed kisses down her neck, until he reached her bra covered breasts, he gently groped and massaged her fleshy orbs through her bra,

"Ahh!" Ashe gasped in bliss as Asiv massaged them, her nipples hardened from anticipation, once Asiv took notice of them, his thumbs gently grazed the hardened buds through her bra occasionally, making her gasp when he did, her core was heating up and growing wetter with every passing second,

Asiv removed her bra and lightly licked circles around her light pink nipples, Ashe squealed and squirmed as he did this, he licked and sucked on her breasts eagerly yet gently, making Ashe blush and squirm as he continued, soon her breath became labored, her hormones going crazy at this point, Asiv stopped treating her breasts and looked at Ashe, her face was almost as red as a ruby, her brow was covered in sweat, enough that a few strands of hair stuck to her forehead, her breath was labored, and her chest rose and fell as her breathing turned ragged, her whole body glistened in a light coating of sweat while her breasts were covered in Asiv's saliva which also glistened as the moonlight shined in through the window, her whole body shivered as her nipples were exposed to the cool air in the room, her panties became so wet that they became transparent and clung to her,

Asiv was about to remove her panties but she stopped him,

"I want you to feel good as well." She said, getting her breath under control,

She stripped him down to nothing and laid him back on the bed,

She looked at his hardened penis, it was 6 inches long and leaked precum while throbbing slightly,

Asiv felt his heart rate increase with anticipation, but Ashe didn't suck him off, she sat back and used her feet, covered by her silk stockings to caress his hardened member,

"A-Ashe...Ahhh..." Asiv groaned and shivered, the silky sensation against his penis put his brain into overdrive, Ashe stroked and toyed with his dick like this for a few minutes,

"Ashe...Augh...gonna..." Asiv struggled to say,

Suddenly his sperm exploded out of his penis, coating it and Ashe's stocking covered feet in hot sperm,

"So much, you bad boy, you made SUCH a mess." She teased, she licked his member clean which made Asiv twitch as she licked his sensitive dick, Asiv swapped places with the frost archer he moved down to her panties and took them off, revealing her soaking wet, throbbing, pink treasure,

He used two fingers to spread her pussy open, revealing her pink insides,

"So pink, looks yummy~" He teased, Ashe just covered her face in embarrassment, "D-Don't stare at it!" She pleaded,

"I think I'll have a taste~" he continued his teasing tone, he slithered his tongue into Ashe's pussy, making her cry out,

"Yes! Just like that! My pussy belongs to only you!" She cried out, she held his head in place and curled her toes as Asiv ate her out,

Her vision soon was framed by black wisps, she thought she was going to faint if this continued,

She felt pressure build up in her belly,

"Asiv! Going...too...cum!" Ashe squeezed out of her throat,

Asiv continued licking everywhere he could reach,

Ashe squealed and released her fluids, which Asiv's eager tongue happily lapped up, he thought it'd be funny to tease her and slurped her fluids loudly,

"D-Don't do that! It's embarrassing!" She pleaded,

Asiv sat up and wiped the rest of her fluids off his chin with the sheets,

She laid on her side and lifted her leg into the air, exposing her pink and eager pussy to him,

"Please...put it inside me...it's a safe day so you can cum in me if you want." Ashe said softly,

"Okay, I'll be as gentle as possible." He said to her,

He rested her risen leg on his shoulder, and positioned his penis at her pussy,

He gently pushed it inside the frost archer, her whole body quivered in bliss as her insides shifted to accommodate the intruding penis,

"I'm sorry Ashe, this is going to hurt me more than it'll hurt you." He said to her, he was about to push through her virgin barrier when she suddenly flinched and scooted away from him a bit, he tried again and Ashe did the same thing,

"Ashe, are you scared of your first time?" He asked her honestly,

Ashe blushed and nodded,

"Just get it over with, push through fast so it's done with." Ashe requested,

"Okay, just remember, I'm here for you." Asiv said soothingly,

He took a deep breath and thrusted deep into her, they both felt something pop, and knew it was Ashe's hymen,

Ashe's eyes teared up and she whimpered a bit,

"I-I'm SO sorry! I-" Ashe stopped him,

"It's okay, I want only you, the fact you stopped just now shows how caring you are, I like that in men." Ashe said in pure honesty, as she wiped her tears away,

"You can move now." She said,

Asiv nodded and started slowly moving in and out of her, making her release soft moans,

"Ashe...your pussy's...so tight!" Asiv said between groans, he felt his dick get sucked in by her tight pussy, as he fucked her a bit faster, wet sloshing could be heard from their love making, Ashe screamed and moaned as Asiv sped up, thrusting faster and somewhat harder, her fluids splashed out onto Asiv as he continued fucking her,

Both of them covered in sweat and moaning, Ashe curled her toes and squealed as she felt Asiv's penis rub her g-spot, Asiv noticed her reaction and continued fucking her by slamming into her while hitting her g-spot with each balls deep thrust,

"Gonna cum!" They both said In unison,

Asiv thrusted into Ashe filling her womb with his hot white sperm, and Ashe cried out and came, her fluids exploding onto Asiv's pelvis,

Asiv took himself out, then laid back and had Ashe get on top of him,

"Ride me." He said, Ashe lowered onto Asiv's erect penis and started riding him, both of them moaning,

Asiv reached behind Ashe and grabbed her ass, making her jump, her nicely shaped and soft ass had no words to describe it, (except "Dat Ashe")

"Please! Cum inside my naughty pussy!" Ashe begged, Asiv grabbed her hips and thrusted upwards when Ashe would lower, they both cried out each other's names and came, their fluids meeting half way, mixing together then spilling out, making a mess on them both,

Ashe extracted Asiv's penis with a sloppy wet sound and collapsed next to him,

"Want me to see if I can get you to be king of the freljord?" Ashe asked while trying to catch her breath,

"If you want..." Asiv said, out of breath.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, so here's the next votes for smuts,**

 **Asiv X Elise**

 **Asiv X Leblanc**

 **Asiv X Morgana X Kayle**

 **Asiv X Syndra**

 **Asiv X Phoenix Quinn**


	5. Reach for the sky (Asiv X Quinn)

**Hello everyone, I'm back with yet another chapter, now I'm certain at least one person's wondering why have the other stories stopped, well I'm presently thinking carefully how to go about them, so...yeah, takes time.**

 **Reach for the sky (Asiv X Phoenix Quinn)**

Quinn was training for her next match coming up in the afternoon the next day, it was going to be a master rank promos match to challenger, the system worked differently for master ranks, summoners in this division chose and banned the day before the match, due to these matches taking incredibly long periods of time to finish, there was always this one spot deep within the middle of the forest near the institute that NO ONE but her knew about, after her and Valor trained for 4 hours, Quinn gave Valor the order to stop,

"That should be good for today." Quinn said as Valor perched himself on her arm,

She made her way back to the institute, outside the institute there was a light post-like clock that read 2:33 PM,

Suddenly Anivia flew by overhead, which caught Valor's attention,

"If you want to be with Anivia for a bit, go ahead." Quinn smiled and let her partner fly off,

She then made her way towards the hot spring, she reserved the private section for herself, it was typically reserved by couples, and sometimes by summoners and champions who prefer to have a relaxing time alone,

Once she got there, she was about to walk in and saw the sign in the entry way to the private hot spring,

"Reserved for Asiv and Quinn?!" Quinn almost shouted, she knew Asiv but felt flustered about this, what happened for this to occur,

"Hey Quinn, what's goin- oh..." Asiv said as he approached his train of thought crashed once he saw the sign reserving it for BOTH of them,

"How did this happen?" Quinn asked him,

"Your guess is as good as mine, unless we reserved at the same time but that's unlikely." Asiv replied,

"Alright, there's one way to go about this." Quinn gulped,

Later, the two of them were in the hot spring, however Quinn requested that they not look at one another,

Asiv, as badly as he wanted to look, kept his carnal instincts under control and respected her wishes,

Asiv tried to insist against his, but Quinn insisted on it, stating how it's difficult to get the reservation for this, which was undeniably true,

"So...Quinn..." Asiv tried to break the awkward silence,

Before she could answer, they both saw the shadows of Anivia and Valor flying over their heads, the ceiling window was tinted to assure that no spy's outside would see,

"It must be great to fly." Quinn said, not knowing it was out loud,

"What?" Asiv said in confusion,

Quinn then realized her thoughts came out of her mouth, and blushed almost as red as her hair,

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" Quinn replied,

"If you say so." Asiv replied,

Quinn knew he heard her so she decided not to hold it in,

"Alright, ever since I was a little girl, I've always dreamt of flying, much like Valor and Anivia, being able to reach for the sky, and the entirety of Runeterra below me." Quinn said,

"Well we all have dreams Qui-" Asiv unknowingly turned towards her, and realized his fatal mistake too late,

"H-Hey! I said no looking!" Quinn objected, she covered her breasts and crossed one leg over another to try and cover herself up,

"S-Sorry! Sorry! It was an accident! I swear!" Asiv said, turning away again,

He couldn't help but feel a bit excited from what he saw, flawless lightly tanned skin and nicely toned figure,

As a result, he felt his "Needlessly large rod" stand at attention,

"If I were to scream right now, what do you think would happen? But, I'll forgive you Asiv, on one condition..." Quinn said in a sly manner,

"W-What?" Asiv asked, not looking back,

"Look towards me." Quinn said,

Asiv hesitated, "I promise, it's not a test." Quinn said sensing Asiv's desire to not get needless grief,

He slowly turned around only to have Quinn force him into a kiss,

His eyes widened, he always thought she was beautiful but never had the courage to admit it, he melted into the kiss, suddenly he tended up when he felt Quinn lightly stroke his erection,

He separated from her, "Q-Quinn..." He panted as his penis was stroked for the first time, he never even masturbated, So this sensation was new to him,

"If you slate my needs, this can all be forgotten." Quinn said seductively,

After another minute of gentle strokes, Asiv suddenly came in the water,

"You made such a mess~" Quinn teased,

To keep the water clean the hot spring's water was enchanted with purifying properties, so any "undesirable mess" made in it would fade away almost instantly,

Asiv suddenly began to suck on her left breast while massaging her right, Quinn gasped and began moaning as he did this, Asiv then started rubbing her pussy with his left hand, Quinn started panting and drooling as he played with her,

Suddenly he sat her down in front of him with her back to his front,

He sucked on her neck, pinched and rubbed one of her nipples and using the other hand to finger her pussy,

Quinn gasped and started moving her hips in rhythm with his fingers,

"A-Asiv...m-more..." Quinn pleaded,

Asiv caught a whiff over her fiery red hair, "such a pleasant scent." Asiv thought,

He stopped and positioned her on all fours on the seat under the water, it was shallow enough that her pussy and ass were above the water,

"A-Asiv...th-this is embarrassing." Quinn said shyly,

Asiv gently licked circles around her pussy which made Quinn gasp and shudder,

"I think I'll make this little flower bloom." Asiv said slyly,

"W-What do you- EEEK!" She squealed as Asiv spread her pussy open, exposing her sensitive pink insides to the world,

Asiv began licking inside her, making Quinn whimper and moan in bliss,

He then sat back and had her stand over him with her legs spread apart, exposing her eager entrance to him, he ate her out eagerly, making Quinn squeal moan, suddenly he got an idea and slipped a finger in her asshole,

"N-No! You can't put...Augh!...anything in there! Don't!" Quinn pleaded, she didn't want to admit it, but she liked it,

Asiv continued eating her out while finger-fucking her anus, Quinn covered her mouth and released a muffled screamed as she came into Asiv's eager mouth,

"A-Asiv...please...in me..." Quinn begged while panting, Asiv sat her on his lap facing towards him, he slowly eased her down onto his member,

Both of them shuddered and moaned as they both engaged in their first penetration,

Quinn started riding him and moaning, the water of the hot spring splashed as they continued their fucking,

"He's...he's so big, his penis makes me feel so full!" Quinn thought, Asiv licked at her pink nipples making her squeal,

He kept going until they both cried out each other's names and came in perfect unison,

Quinn tried to catch her breath, but felt something... She felt Asiv reposition her with his penis lined up with...

"W-Wait! N-Not ready for-!"

She was interrupted as Asiv thrusted into her ass,

"A-Asiv! S-Slow down!" Quinn begged, she started moaning as he fucked her anus,

"S-Sorry! Feels so good!" Asiv apologized,

She felt his penis twitch inside her,

"Q-Quinn...g-gonna...Augh!" Asiv groaned as he released his hot sperm into her ass,

Quinn took him out and found it hard to stand upright or sit down,

"S-Sorry, I'll fix that." Asiv apologized, he casted a healing spell which eased her ass a bit, in short, he reversed the effects of her anal penetration,

"I-It's fine...just...don't do that again." She pleaded, feeling embarrassed,

The two of them became a lot closer after that,

Later that day, Quinn was called to a meeting for Demacian champions, however Lux couldn't help but notice Quinn's pained expression as she sat down,

"Everything okay?" Lux asked,

"Fine! Everything's fine!" Quinn answered with a blush.

 **Hey guys, so hope you enjoyed this one, now here's are the next voting options,**

 **Asiv X Vi**

 **Asiv X Elise**

 **Asiv X Shyvana (Ironscale)**

 **Asiv X Morgana X Kayle**


	6. A dark heart meets light (Syndra X Asiv)

**Hello everyone, Lyseth here with another smut, so I've been seeing quite a few champs who don't have many smut stories if any at all, like Syndra, Shyvana, Elise, and Evelynn for example (only seen like 1-3, vs Ahri who has idk how many), well anyway, let's begin,**

 ** _A dark heart meets light (Syndra X Asiv)_**

Syndra, the dark sovereign, many in the league feared her, such a dark and twisted heart that many thought could not understand the first thing about love, champions and summoners alike kept their distance from her, as many either wet themselves or fainted from just a glance,

Secretly, Syndra didn't like this treatment, sure there were those like Zed, Shaco and Nocturne who weren't afraid of her, but they weren't much of a crowd who know how to have a good time without harming others,

One day, Syndra felt that something was missing inside, she didn't know what, but it felt like loneliness, but at the same, it felt like sadness,

As she pondered, she had suddenly been summoned on to the rift, which was rare for her,

"Syndra? Can you hear me?" A voice said in her head,

Due to how rarely she saw action on the rift it took her a moment to realize it was her summoner speaking,

"Syndra?" Her summoner asked,

Syndra didn't feel like even shouting at him and tell him to shut up, the fact she didn't feel like it puzzled her, again, she felt emptiness within,

"Syndra? Are you sick? Should I inform the council?" He asked her,

Syndra snapped out of it and realized she had been standing at the fountain for the first 5 minutes of the match,

"Hmph." She replied coldly to the summoner, and made her way into the mid lane,

Her opponent was Lissandra, Syndra began farming to catch up and did she ever catch up quickly,

"Perish!" She shouted as her shadow orbs pulverized Lissandra,

"FIRST BLOOD!" The announcer boomed as Lissandra fell,

Trundle rushed out at Syndra trying to avenge the ice witch, only to meet the same fate,

"DOUBLE KILL!" The announcer boomed after Trundle had been beaten to death by the orbs,

"Amazing work, Syndra!" Her summoner cheered on,

She remained silent, her heart had locked itself within cold confinement and swirled in darkness, many words directed to her were ignored,

By the end of the match, Syndra's team had won, Syndra carried her team with an astonishing 35/0/18,

As soon as every champion on her team had returned to the summoning chamber, they all speed walked out to leave her presence, Syndra didn't show it, but this treatment every day had saddened and angered her,

"Syndra! Great job out th-!" Her summoner rushed to her, it was none other than Asiv,

She had heard about him being friendly towards every champ despite how they look or where they came from, even Urgot, Nocturne and the void monsters,

However Asiv's sentence was cut off by Syndra turning and floating away,

"Syndra?" Asiv said her name,

"The poor treatment she receives has solidified her heart in darkness." Master Yi said approaching Asiv,

"Is it too late to change her?" Asiv asked, Yi pondered this for a moment,

"I am not sure, she may be too far gone, but you may try to change her if you wish." Yi answered,

Asiv never told anyone, but, he fell in love with her, he never told anyone as many were judgmental of anyone associated with the sovereign,

He made his way towards Syndra's living quarters, Yi just thought as he watched Asiv walk off,

"Asiv, young and full of life, he may just be the yin to Syndra's yang." Yi thought,

Syndra drew a warm bath for herself, stripped down and sat in the tub, she sighed a bit in sadness, never feeling like she belonged, she thought for a long time as she watched 3 of her dark matter orbs float around aimlessly in the water and occasionally bump into each other,

"Perhaps I don't belong here..." She thought to herself,

After a bit more time, she got out and got dressed in her sleepwear, just a plain white button up shirt and her purple under garments she wore under the shirt,

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door, a first time for her ever since she joined the league,

At first she tried to ignore it, but after the 3rd time they knocked she huffed and opened the door,

She saw Asiv standing there,

"Syndra, are you okay?" Asiv asked her with honest concern, Syndra could see the worry in his golden amber eyes, but she remained as cold as stone,

"I don't think that concerns you." She replied in a cold manner, Asiv didn't seem fazed by her cold response,

"Syndra, if I may ask, may we at least talk for a moment?" Asiv asked her,

Syndra was a bit surprised that he wasn't afraid of her, most would've already run at least 10 miles away,

Syndra motioned for him to come in and stepped (err floated) aside for him to come into her room,

Her room was mostly covered in dark matter, which was no surprise to Asiv, Syndra sat down on her couch and motioned for him to sit next to her,

"What is it you want?" She asked coldly,

"I just wanted to talk, Syndra, is something bothering you?" He asked her, he knew something was, but wanted to see how open she would be with him,

"Nothing bothers me, except stupid individuals who do not deserve to live." She replied,

"You're honestly a bad liar." Asiv chuckled, Syndra was about to blow a fuse with him to scare him off, but...

"But you know...so am I." Asiv continued,

"Syndra, I heard everything about your past, I just want you to know, I don't care how evil you might have become, it's NEVER too late to change." Asiv said,

"I have been through too much to change now." Syndra replied,

"Syndra, please, hear me out." Asiv pleaded,

Syndra crossed her arms impatiently,

"You feel betrayed not just by everyone here at the institute, but by your own family and mentor as well, correct?" Asiv guessed,

Syndra was about to pulverize him,

But as she turned to him, she felt something wet and warm stream down her face, it was a single tear,

"N-No! You're wrong!" Syndra responded with an audible whimper on that last word, and another tear streamed down her face,

"I'm right, aren't I?" Asiv asked her,

Syndra couldn't speak, she was almost choking while holding back sobs, she just let out a soft whimper and nodded instead,

Asiv motioned for her to come closer, once she did, he embraced her,

"It's okay Syndra, just let it out." He said softly,

Syndra returned the hug and began crying into his shoulder, years of betrayal and loneliness all being released at once,

Asiv held the sovereign close as she cried out, her heart as cold as ice had been thawed by Asiv's kindness, they remained like this until Syndra cried herself to sleep,

Asiv picked her up bridal style and brought her to her bed,

Right as he was about to turn and leave, he was pulled down by someone,

He fell onto Syndra's bed, only to be cuddled by her,

"Thank you Asiv, I'm forever in your debt." She said,

"Well there IS one way to pay me back." Asiv said slyly,

He gently caressed her side, making her breath hitch,

"A-Asiv, are you sure? With the one everyone fears most?" Syndra asked,

"I'm sure, my sexy sovereign." He growled seductively, he gently sucked on her neck and reached under her white button up shirt, gently caressing her pussy through her panties,

"A-Asiv...Ah...No...that's..." She pleaded in pleasure,

Asiv treated Syndra like a delicate jewel, carefully and gently,

She realized that his acts weren't out of pure lust, they were also out of love,

"J-Just please...be gentle..." She whispered in embarrassment,

"Anything for you." Asiv said kindly,

Asiv unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her bra and panties, Syndra's face reddened, her breath labored and her panties starting to grow moist,

Asiv trailed kisses along Syndra's toned belly, making her breath hitch, he trailed kisses from the elastic of her panties all the way up to her neck, which he sucked at hungrily,

"A-Asiv! A-Ah! I'm sensitive there!" Syndra pleaded, she curled her toes and began sweating as Asiv licked and sucked the same spot over and over, drawing moans and gasps from the sovereign,

"S-Stop! It's too much!" Syndra pleaded, she began sweating and breathing faster as Asiv continued his assault on her neck,

Syndra felt pressure build up in her lower belly, she squealed and went slack after her orgasm finished with her,

"She already came? Didn't think she was THAT sensitive." Asiv thought as he let her neck go,

He moved down to her pussy covered by her panties and saw that her panties clung to her pussy from how wet they got,

Asiv started kissing at Syndra's clothed vagina, making the sovereign wail and gasp in bliss,

"S-Stop! I can't take anymore!" She pleaded,

Asiv stopped and was taken by surprise once she laid him back,

"My turn~" she said seductively,

She pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his 6 1/2 inch long penis to the cool air of the room,

Syndra took his length into her mouth as much as she could,

"S-Syndra! A-Augh!" Asiv groaned as Syndra's mouth played with his length,

As she sucked him off, she used her hands to fondle his balls and any of his length not in her mouth, Asiv felt his member twitch in her mouth after she began sucking harder,

"S-Syndra! G-Gonna cum!" Asiv panted,

He groaned and released his hot sperm into her mouth,

Once he finished, Syndra opened her mouth, showing him his sperm as she used her tongue to swish it around playfully before swallowing, then licking her lips seductively, which made Asiv feel his penis become erect again,

He flipped them and moved down to Syndra's panties, taking them off and admiring her pink slit, which made Syndra blush a deep red,

He then spread her little pussy open,

"Looks yummy~" he teased before slithering his tongue into her, making the sovereign gasp and push her hips closer to him for more,

Soon after Asiv started, Syndra screamed and came in Asiv's eager mouth,

"Tastes like honey." He said after he licked his lips clean, he removed her bra and gently fondled her nice round breasts,

"A-Asiv! I want it now!" Syndra begged,

"Want what?" Asiv teased,

"Your dick!" She whimpered,

"What about it?" Asiv teased her some more, now rubbing it along her throbbing pussy,

"I want it inside me!" She begged, her face turning red,

Asiv felt like he was looking at a goddess of beauty, her silver hair spread out across the bed, her entire body soaked in sweat, and Asiv's saliva, her amethyst eyes silently begging for him to fuck her senseless,

He slowly slid his penis into her pink slit, Syndra shuddered and moaned as it penetrated her,

"Here we go." Asiv said, he then thrusted slowly and gently so Syndra could get used to it,

Syndra moaned as Asiv fucked her so gently, she fell for him even more, his gentle movements put her at ease, letting her choose when he goes faster or slower,

"Faster." She ordered, Asiv nodded and thrusted faster, Syndra's pink insides eagerly sucked Asiv's penis in further as if trying to milk it of his sperm,

"S-Syndra! Gonna cum!" Asiv groaned as the tip of his penis started grinding against her insides just right,

Syndra wrapped her legs around Asiv's waist keeping him in place, Asiv knew she wanted him to cum inside her just by that one action,

He thrusted faster and harder, until both him and Syndra came in perfect unison, their mixed fluids creating a mess on Syndra's bed,

Syndra took him out and shifted into all fours,

Asiv immediately penetrated her again, this time going all the way down to his balls which slapped against Syndra with each thrust,

"Yes! Just like that! Pound my pussy! It's hungry for your hot cum!" Syndra cried out while drooling as her eyes rolled back,

Asiv then flipped them without taking himself out, with Syndra Straddling him,

"I'd like to see how a sexy sovereign rides a dick." He growled seductively,

Syndra leaned back and moved up and down, letting Asiv watch his penis move in and out, he gasped whenever Syndra gyrated her hips, which gave Asiv an indescribably good sensation,

"S-Syndra! G-Gonna cum!" Asiv said, he grabbed her hips and thrusted upwards when she lowered, he released his load into the sovereign, filling up Syndra's womb with sperm,

Syndra extracted him and laid down beside Asiv, she blushed when she felt his sperm ooze and spurt out of her little pussy,

"Promise me...you'll never leave me." Syndra pleaded,

"I promise, next time you cry, I'll be here with you." Asiv said soothingly,

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this smut, took me awhile to come up with. :P**

 **Next smut will be of my choosing so let me know what you thought of this, or what smut was your fave so far and why.**


	7. A sensual flame (Shyvana X Asiv)

**So...one of you wants Yorick X Asiv...I hope you're kidding, also I stated in the first chapter, "I do not do Yaoi, but I can do yuri if it's requested enough."**

 **So... sorry, not happening.**

 **P.S. In case some of you didn't know, none of these smut stories are canon with one another unless stated otherwise.**

 ** _A sensual flame (Ironscale Shyvana X Asiv)_**

"Dammit!" Asiv exclaimed as he walked out of the summoners chamber, he had just lost his promo's to platinum V and won 2 out of 5 matches, so he was disappointed to say the least,

"Of all the jungle champs he coulda used, why Shyvana? She's terrible at it." One summoner said,

"No, she's good, just wasn't the right choice for our team comp." another said,

Asiv made his way to the bar, hoping a drink would help him forget his loss,

as time went on, Asiv had downed his third blackberry mead, and was approached by a certain fox,

"Hello Asiv~" Ahri purred, Asiv groaned internally, even though he got along well with most champs including the fox, Ahri was still one he couldn't tolerate,

"What is it Ahri?" He asked, clearly uninterested in her sexual antics,

"You look sad, why not take a couple hours of passion with yours truly?" Ahri tried to charm him,

"No thanks, not interested." Asiv replied,

"But Asiiiv! I really need relief!" She pleaded in a child-like manner,

"Leave him alone, he already said "no", Fox." A stern female voice said from nearby,

They both looked, and it was none other than the half dragon herself, Shyvana,

*Ironscale Shyvana BTW, don't forget that! :P*

"You're no fun." Ahri pouted, before walking off, and within seconds she caught Ezreal in her trap,

"Heh, poor little fucker, am I right?" Shyvana laughed a bit as she watched Ahri guide a charmed Ezreal out of the bar, she sat in an adjacent stool next to Asiv,

"What'll it be, m'lady?" Rumble asked, he was taking Gragas' place while the rabble rouser was in a match, so he took over typically,

"I'll have a dragon's breath." Shyvana said,

Rumble filled a mug with a fuming liquor and slid it across the counter to her,

"A brave soul you are." Rumble jokingly saluted, the dragon's breath is rumored to have SO MUCH alcohol in it that the Baron Nashor would go drunk after just a shot glass full,

But the reason it got it's name was because of it's fumes, that reminded many of the smoke dragon's exhale,

Shyvana downed it quickly,

she blinked a couple times from the alcohol burning her throat and nostrils a bit after swallowing,

"Quite a rush that thing is." She said,

"Why don't you try one?" Shyvana poked fun at Asiv,

"No thanks, I'll stick with my mead." Asiv chuckled,

He and Shyvana were pretty much drinking buddies, some suspected they may even be "fuck buddies",

However, they both denied this many times, and there was no evidence to back up the claims against them,

After her 3rd Dragon's breath, Shyvana was officially drunk,

"Yeah, I think you had enough for one night." Asiv chuckled,

"Pfft...Noooo way, I'm shtill a-okay..." Shyvana slurred in a drunken manner,

"Yeah...right..." Asiv replied while rolling his eyes,

"I'll take her back to her room, put the drinks on my tab." Asiv told Rumble,

Rumble nodded and went to work with other customers,

Asiv helped Shyvana back to her room, and was stopped by Jarvan IV,

"What happened to Shyvana?" Jarvan asked,

"Too much to drink." Asiv replied with a sigh,

Jarvan shook his head with a chuckled as he watched Asiv help a drunken Shyvana to her room,

Once Asiv got to Shyvana's room, he got the key from her pocket and opened the door,

He then brought her to her bed and laid her down,

"Asiv, please wait~" he heard her say,

"Yes Shyvana?" He asked,

"Thank you for bringing back here, but..." Shyvana trailed off,

Asiv forgot, since she was half dragon, she recovered from being drunk surprisingly fast,

"...I'm feeling horny now..." Shyvana purred and removed her armor,

"W-Wait! Shyvana! You really want sex?! Right now?!" Asiv questioned nervously,

"Of course, no one's around." She said lustily, now only wearing her dark red bra and panties,

As Asiv looked at Shyvana, he gulped at her beauty, tanned skin, dark crimson hair, and a nicely toned figure,

She approached him and purred in his ear, making him shiver, she slowly moved down to his pants and unbuttoned them, then pulled them and his boxers down, revealing his semi-hard penis,

"Already turned on I see." Shyvana teased before licking it lightly,

Asiv flinched and gasped at the unusual sensation,

Shyvana then started to suck him off, Asiv's breath became labored as Shyvana sucked harder,

"Sh-Shyvana!" Asiv cried out, his brow was covered in sweat as Shyvana fondled his balls while sucking him off,

Asiv's knees buckled as his climax approached, his face becoming a deeper shade of red with each passing moment,

"Sh-Shyvana! I'm cumming! Gonna cum!" Asiv cried out, he looked to the ceiling with his eyes screwed shut, gritting his teeth and a slight stream of drool coming from his lip,

He gasp and groaned as his hot white load suddenly spurt out from his penis into Shyvana's mouth, surprising the half dragon,

She swallowed every drop of his sperm, and opened her mouth to show him that she did,

Asiv just looked away, blushing slightly,

Shyvana stripped him and herself completely then took Asiv to the bed and laid him back, she then got on top of him with her pussy to his face while his penis was to her face,

"You can look, but not touch~" Shyvana teased,

She started giving Asiv a tittyfuck while she sucked on the tip,

"So big." Shyvana thought, she kissed the tip and licked circles teasingly around his urethra,

Suddenly, Shyvana squealed in delight, Asiv had spread her pussy open and was licking at her pink insides,

"H-Hey! I thought I said you can't t-touch!" Shyvana objected,

"I can't help it, your pretty little pussy looked so inviting~" he teased, he licked circles around her hardened clit, making her squeal in delight,

"Y-Yes, m-more..." She begged while her tongue hanged out of her mouth,

He started pecking her pussy with kisses, making Shyvana shiver as he did this,

Suddenly she turned herself around to be face-to-face with him,

"Ready?" She asked with a seductive smirk, she lightly stroked Asiv's erection and pressed the tip against her pussy,

Asiv couldn't contain himself anymore, once she positioned it just right, he thrusted deep into her tight pussy,

"Fuck! A-Asiv! You're s-so big and so rough!" Shyvana cried out as he made her bounce up and down on his dick,

Asiv was starting to become blinded with lust, as he watched the half dragon crying out, drooling and her tits bounce with every thrust, she gyrated her hips, adding to the pleasure and the lustful desire within Asiv, he grabbed onto her waist and pounded her faster and harder, Shyvana screamed and reached her climax, her fluids squirting as Asiv kept fucking her,

At this point, the only sounds that could be heard were the animalistic sounds they both made and the sound of soaked flesh slapping as they fucked, Shyvana came again when Asiv massaged her clit,

At this point, Shyvana's and Asiv's pelvis' were soaked by her orgasmic fluids, which made lewd wet sounds as they continued,

They swapped places, Shyvana laid on her belly on the bed, as Asiv fucked her pussy,

He felt her walls clench his dick, begging for his release, Shyvana's dark crimson hair which was braided before had come undone,

Seeing her like this turned Asiv on more, as he fucked her, he kissed and sucked at the back of her sweaty neck,

Suddenly Asiv groaned and released a rather large load of sperm into the half dragon, a lot of it spilling out of her on to the bed,

"Shyvana, I would like to do one more thing." Asiv requested,

Shyvana nodded as she tried to catch her breath, having orgasmed at least 5 times,

Asiv laid back with his legs hanging off the bed towards Shyvana's mirror, and had her ride reverse cowgirl while facing it,

"N-No! Not this!" Shyvana pleaded in embarrassment, as she watched herself ride his dick,

Asiv sat up and groped her breasts from behind,

"What's wrong? You look beautiful." Asiv growled seductively, he gently turned her gaze to the mirror, making her watch his dick move in and out balls deep as she rode him, and he fondled her breasts,

She didn't want to admit it, but watching herself get fucked turned her on, Asiv then let go of her breasts and grabbed her waist again,

They were both blushing a lewd shade of red, breathing heavily, and sweating, Asiv thrusted harder, hitting her g-spot EXACTLY how she liked it, making her scream,

They both cried out each other's name and hit their climax, their mixed fluids spilled out of Shyvana, soaked the sheets and dripped on to the floor,

"Shyvana..." Asiv said out of breath,

Shyvana just looked back at him, waiting for him to finish,

"...I love you." He said lovingly before they both kissed.

 **Hey guys, so now it seems that Nidalee X Asiv and Morgana X Asiv X Kayle are both high demand right now, so since I can't decide which will go first, you have the choice which will go first, the one that doesn't win will be right after the winner.**

 **Nidalee (French maid) X Asiv**

 **Or**

 **Morgana X Asiv X Kayle**

 **Also please be sure to leave reviews telling me what you think, I'd love to know which smut was your top fave so far.**


	8. Unsettled business (Morg X Kayle X Asiv)

**Alright guys, results are in, Morgana X Kayle X Asiv was the winner, however it was very close with Morgana X Kayle X Asiv winning by 1 vote, don't worry though, Nidalee (French maid) X Asiv will be the next one. :3**

 ** _Unsettled business (Morgana X Kayle X Asiv)_**

Asiv had just gotten out of resolving a dispute between Diana and Leona, the two got into arguments incredibly often, and it gave Asiv a headache most of the time,

"I need time to myself." He muttered, he had reserved the private hot spring for himself for a couple hours, he had been one of the few summoners who could calm nearly any champion based issues, though he considered Nocturne a lost cause and didn't even bother,

Once Asiv got into the hot spring, he stripped down before he eased himself into the water, almost immediately, he felt his worries fade,

"I swear, I better not be interrupted." Asiv thought in frustration,

But yet, in a way, he would be,

Both Kayle and Morgana were in the changing room of the hot springs, already stripped down and now arguing,

"I already reserved the private spring for myself!" Kayle exclaimed,

"Too bad you over glorified whore, I made the reservation as well!" Morgana spat,

"How would you know if I made reservations before OR after you?!" Kayle snapped back,

"Well, 'Ladies first' ring any bells? I should be first, because you are no lady!" Morgana snapped,

"You will pay for that!" Kayle shouted angrily,

The two of them tussled with one another going towards the hot spring,

They both fell into the water, disturbing Asiv from his peaceful state,

"For fuck sake..." Asiv groaned,

Both angels popped out of the water and continued insulting one another while fighting,

"Fucking bitch!"

"Slutty wench!"

"Whorish broad!"

"Filthy hoe!"

Asiv had had his fill for the day, he groaned before interrupting the two,

"Ladies! Ladies! Sorry to interrupt your foul mouthed feud, but, mind taking it somewhere else?" Asiv questioned,

Both angels turned towards him blushed, separating before sitting down in the water,

"Alright, look, I'm not exactly sure what happened between you two like...3 Millenia ago, but why not try to make up?" Asiv sounded unsure of what he was saying, mainly because angel sisters fighting is something he's never dealt with,

"Make up? With this over glorified hag?" Morgana snapped,

"That's what he said, I'm sorry 'Whoregana', I didn't think of you as the deaf and retarded type." Kayle snapped,

The two of them started fighting again, Kayle had Morgana pinned under the water, then the two swapped with Kayle pinned under the water,

Neither of them seemed to realize that they gave Asiv a perfect view of both their bare butts and pink slits,

"Oh gods, in all honesty, this is kind of hot." Asiv thought, feeling awkward, and feeling his penis become erect,

"L-Ladies please! Stop!" Asiv stuttered,

Both of them stopped and looked at him, only to see him covering his eyes and looking away from them,

"I...I can see your vagina's." He said awkwardly, they both blushed deeper and straightened out their behavior,

"Look, you two are blood related sisters right?" Asiv asked,

They both nodded,

"Perhaps there's a common ground you can find, you know? Something that keeps BOTH of you at peace." Asiv said,

Morgana noticed his erection but did want him to know too quickly, but she couldn't think beyond it,

"I see...well...maybe you could help us find that common ground?" Morgana asked with a seductive purr as she scooted closer,

"What do you-? Ahhh!" Asiv cried out as Morgana started stroking his erect penis,

"Don't think I didn't see this." Morgana smirked,

"M-Morgana! Do you have no shame? Leave him be!" Kayle ordered,

"Did you want his dick first?" Morgana said, stroking Asiv's member slower, Asiv's head tilted back as his breath became heavy, Morgana's soft touch was a lot for him too handle, and her strokes becoming more gentle made it harder for Asiv to control himself, his penis became more erect which became quite painful,

"He should have a say in this!" Kayle said,

Morgana scoffed, "You're just jealous that I have the body every man can only dream about in a woman."

"You don't know his preferences in a woman!" Kayle retorted,

"Why don't we ask him? Asiv, which of us do you like best?" Morgana asked and stopping her stroking,

Asiv didn't want to choose between them, he was legitimately afraid of what they'd probably do,

"I-I think... You're both beautiful, really." He answered honestly,

Morgana frown at this answer, "Alright then, if you HAD to have sex with one of us RIGHT NOW, who would it be?" Morgana asked,

Asiv blushed at the question, "I...uhh..."

"Morgana, leave him alone." Kayle objected,

"You don't know how to please a man, do you?" Morgana taunted the judicator,

"O-Of course I know how to!" Kayle snapped,

"Alright then, prove it right now." Morgana smirked,

"What did you have in mind." Kayle asked,

"Suck Asiv's dick." Morgana said sternly, Kayle just blushed, she didn't want to, but if it shut up Morgana, she'd do it.

"Asiv... If you please." Kayle asked Asiv, motioning for him to sit on the stone edge of the pool of water,

He did as she requested, his hardened member exposed to her, the judicator gulped and gently wrapped her hand around it before gently stroking it, Asiv just groaned at this sensation,

"K-Kayle...I- Augh!" Asiv cried out as Kayle took his penis into her mouth and sucked him off, Asiv groaned and shivered as the blonde beauty pleasured him,

"This is making me a bit wet." Morgana thought,

Asiv lightly caressed the judicator's left cheek (on her face guys, crikey), and gently ran his hand through her glittering golden hair,

"Ah...K-Kayle...going...to cum!" Asiv shuddered as this continued, he groaned and released his load into her mouth, surprising the judicator, he slumped back and tried his best to maintain balance as he caught his breath,

Kayle released his member, leaving a coat of her saliva on his member,

"Swallow it, sister." Morgana ordered,

Kayle did it and cringed a bit at the flavor,

"Now I'll show you how it's done." Morgana said,

She sucked Asiv off making him cry out,

"N-No more!" Asiv begged as Morgana began caressing his balls gently,

"M-Morgana! I-It's sensitive! Don't, I-! Nng!" Asiv cried out as he climaxed again,

His hot white sperm filling up Morgana's mouth,

Morgana released his penis with an audible "pop",

She opened her mouth and swished his sperm around, then swallowing, and licking her lips seductively,

Asiv was panting, he just got a blowjob from two angels and didn't know what to think,

"Oh Asiv~ do you want a tittyfuck?" Morgana chimed,

Before Asiv could answer, Morgana trapped his member between her breasts and moved them slowly, Asiv cried out and shuddered at the sensation,

Kayle felt jealous suddenly, so she moved Morgana aside and started doing it herself,

"I can do whatever you can, Morgana." Kayle said,

"Why you...!" Morgana pushed Kayle aside, they both then started fighting,

"Ladies! Please! Just do it together, I'd prefer that over a blood bath!" Asiv interrupted them,

They both looked towards one another then positioned on either side of Asiv so they could both do it together,

"This can't be happening." Asiv thought in his dream-like state,

He noticed the two glare at each other, possibly silently competing with one another, trading insults mentally,

Asiv started sweating, the pleasure growing to be too much for him as his penis was squished between both angels breasts, he suddenly gasped and hit his climax, surprising the two angels when his sperm was released right between them,

Asiv's vision became clouded with lust, Kayle now seemed a bit unnerved because of his gaze,

"Oh Asiv~ who do you want to fuck first?" Morgana chimed,

Kayle's face turned bright red,

" W-What is the mea-"

"It's the last test, we'll see who is more desirable based on fucking him." Morgana interrupted,

"Kayle...if you're unsure about it, I'm not judging, I'll respect your wishes to stop." Asiv said honestly,

Morgana laughed at how Kayle may back down,

"No, I'll do it." Kayle said, she positioned herself on all fours, exposing her untouched pink little pussy,

"Just...be gentle." Kayle pleaded, Asiv nodded in understanding and decided to tease her a little,

He pressed his penis against her pussy, making her flinch,

"Mind talking dirty for me?" Asiv smirked, as he lightly rubbed his dick along her "lower lips", Kayle shivered in delight and anticipation as he did this,

"P-please...fuck me." She said feeling quite embarrassed,

"What was that?" Asiv teased the judicator more by moving his tip in and out, Kayle squealed and squirt a bit in response,

"P-Please! Fuck my pussy!" She said unwillingly, but at this point, her hormones were out of control,

Asiv chuckled and gently pushed into Kayle, she gasped and her wings trembled,

Asiv let her adjust for a couple moments before she gave him the go ahead, Asiv started gently thrusting in and out of her, Kayle started moaning as she was penetrated for the first time,

Her tight pussy was so tight that Asiv felt like it was sucking him in further,

"F-Feels SO good inside you, so soft and warm." Asiv moaned, Kayle just blushed and didn't reply,

Suddenly she yelped when she felt him start stroking her left wing,

"Kyaa! D-Don't do that! Not my wings!" Kayle panted,

"But they're so soft." Asiv replied,

"Our wings are filled with sensitive nerve endings!" Kayle answered as she screamed in pleasure,

Asiv kept thrusting, suddenly he stopped and pulled out of her then got out of the water and laid back on the tile floor,

"I'd like you to ride me." He requested, Kayle blushed and did as he asked, she started riding his hardened member, and noticed he was watching her with great interest,

"D-Don't stare! It's embarrassing!" Kayle objected, her face turning a darker shade of red, she didn't like being watched like this, Asiv couldn't help but watch her nude form ride his hardened dick, he grabbed her hips and thrusted upwards when she would lower,

"G-Gonna cum! S-Should I take it out?" Asiv asked while moaning,

"N-No! It's okay to release in me!" Kayle said,

Asiv and Kayle both moaned as Asiv's sperm filled her pussy, the sensation of his hot fluids filling her up made Kayle climax as well,

"It's my turn." Morgana said,

She got down on all fours with her head low and ass up,

Asiv got in position to penetrate the fallen angel, he then thrusted into her gently, much to Morgana's dismay as she liked it rough,

"You can be more rough with me~" she chimed and eyed Asiv,

"A-Are you s-sure? Ahh..." Asiv moaned as he thrusted,

Morgana just nodded and suddenly, Asiv started thrusting balls deep into her fast and hard, making Morgana cry out,

"Yes! Fuck my pussy! Harder! Fuck me harder!" She begged,

Suddenly she released her fluids as Asiv stroked her wings,

"So sensitive~" Asiv chuckled, he continued the stroking making Morgana tear up in bliss,

"T-Too much pleasure! Augh!" Morgana moaned as she came again,

Asiv repositioned so she could ride him,

"Show me how you ride~" Asiv said seductively,

Morgana started riding him, making Asiv gasp when she'd gyrated her hips with his penis inside her, both of them moaning loudly,

Asiv like with Kayle started thrusting upwards into Morgana, Morgana screamed as she came and Asiv's sperm filled her womb,

Both Angels laid there, exhausted and satisfied, Asiv found himself a bit sore from fucking two angels,

"Perhaps we could do this again?" Asiv smirked,

For once, the two angels agreed on something, they would DEFINITELY do this again sometime.

 **Hey guys, sorry if this isn't that good, 2nd attempt at threesome, also next smut is GUARANTEED to be Nidalee (French maid) X Asiv,**

 **The vote was just too see which would go first.**

 **Please let me know what you guys thought of this. :3**


	9. It's mating season (Nidalee X Asiv)

**Hi guys, Lyseth here with a new smut, now I'm glad you guys are enjoying this collection of short stories, at the end be sure to vote for the next smut match up for Asiv,**

 **This smut includes Nidalee in her French maid skin, forgive me if I portray her out of character, as I've never played her in-game or heard her quotes, except the one that's the chapters title,**

 ** _It's mating season (Nidalee X Asiv)_**

Nidalee was in a match with Asiv as her summoner, much to her regret, Asiv had her enter the rift in a ridiculous maid outfit, the two of them had a drinking contest the previous night and Nidalee ended up losing, the bet being whoever lost had to wear a frilly maid outfit for the next 24 hours,

"Summoner Asiv, you really think a match is going to put me in the best mood in this ridiculous thing?" Nidalee complained,

"You've gotten 2 pentakills, I don't get the problem." Asiv smirked,

"Those only occurred because our opponents were laughing so hard when they saw me." Nidalee objected,

"It's not THAT bad, c'mon, it's not like I told you to do it naked, or to date Urgot." Asiv replied,

When the match ended, Nidalee went 35/0/2, the opposing summoners were trying to stifle their laughs when they saw her, but easily failed to prevent laughter,

"Don't worry, tomorrow morning, you can take it off." Asiv teased the beastial huntress,

She had had enough of this game of his, bet or not, she would get back at him,

Asiv and Nidalee went their separate ways, or so Asiv thought, Nidalee started to follow him when he wasn't looking,

Asiv walked into his living quarters only to be surprised by Nidalee sitting on the couch,

"N-Nidalee? How'd you get in here?" He asked in confusion,

"3 words, lock, your, window." Nidalee grinned mischievously,

"If this is a ploy to get me to call off the bet early, nice try." Asiv smirked,

"You know, Asiv...no maid is complete without a master." Nidalee purred,

"What are you getting at?" Asiv quirked an eyebrow at this,

"Asiv, I'm feeling...well as Ahri says...horny." She purred,

"And?" Asiv asked,

"It IS mating season, why don't we mate then? Getting the chance to have sex with a maid, I have heard that some men are into it." Nidalee purred,

Asiv gulped, Nidalee mischievously laughed at his reaction,

"But! If you want it, I get to be the dominant one." Nidalee stated firmly,

"F-Fine..." Asiv gave into his temptation,

Nidalee guided him to his bedroom and threw him down onto the bed, stripped him down to his boxers and laid him back,

"Now...I think this should do nicely~" she chimed,

She tied Asiv's wrists together at the head board with her hair tie,

"H-Hey! N-Nidalee-!" Nidalee shushed him with a finger to his lips,

"So vulnerable, just how I like my prey." Nidalee thought, she noticed Asiv's erection in his boxers and gently caressed it, making Asiv gasp and moan,

"P-Please...S-Stop teasing me..." Asiv groaned as precum started to make his boxers moist,

"Hmmm...nope..." Nidalee denied,

She continued her gentle strokes, making Asiv soon start panting as she rubbed his sensitive tip in his boxers,

Before long, Asiv cried out, "Cumming! I'm cumming!"

He released his seed within his boxers, making them wet and slick now,

"Bad boy." Nidalee teased,

She pulled down his boxers, revealing his sperm coated dick, which was still erect,

"Wonder how much you like this, Ahri showed me this in some kind of video online." Nidalee said, she then used her feet covered by her black silk sockings to rub Asiv's member, already lubricated by his own sperm from the first climax,

He gasped as Nidalee did this,

"N-Nidalee!" Asiv cried out, he tried to move his hands then remembered they were tied, leaving his sensitive penis at Nidalee's mercy as she gave him a footjob,

Asiv gasped and leaked more precum as Nidalee continued, curling her toes on the tip to lightly squeeze and rub it, electrifying Asiv's nerves,

Suddenly, Asiv groaned and released his hot white cum, soaking Nidalee's stockings,

"Such a naughty boy~" Nidalee teased, gently rubbing the ball of her foot along his length, making more cum leak out of his penis as she moved her foot up to his tip then back down to the base and continue the process a couple more times, making Asiv whine and whimper from the teasing, she then removed her panties from under the skirt,

"So...you want this?" Nidalee teased, grinding her bare hairless pussy against Asiv's dick,

"P-Please!" Asiv begged,

"What? Didn't hear you~" she teased moving his tip in and out of her,

"P-Please! I want you!" Asiv begged,

She slowly lowered, letting her insides adjust to the intruding penis,

She started riding him, both of them moaning, she then pulled down her top a bit, letting her breasts bounce free as she rode him,

She then lifted her skirt, letting Asiv watch his member move in and out of her, her pink, hot and soft insides leaving his head dazed,m from pleasure,

"G-Gonna cum!" Asiv panted, he wanted to fondle Nidalee's bare breasts but couldn't since his hands were still tied,

Asiv moaned and thrusted upwards, releasing his sperm into her, his hot white load overflowing and leaving a mess of their fluids on his pelvis,

Nidalee turned around and rode him reverse cowgirl,

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Nidalee teased,

Asiv felt his hardened penis become sore from how much she's made him erect after climax,

They kept going in reverse cowgirl before they both moaned and climaxed in unison,

Nidalee took him out and fell next to Asiv on the bed and untied him,

"So, mind doing this again sometime?" Asiv asked her,

"I don't mind one bit." Nidalee smiled mischievously,

 **Hey guys, so sorry if this is a bit short, but I really tried, hope I didn't fuck up too much with her personality,**

 **Also which one of these next?**

 **Asiv X Vi**

 **Asiv X Riven (Battle bunny)**

 **Asiv X Sona (arcade)**

 **Asiv X Ahri (popstar)**

 **Which one will it be guys? :3**


	10. Putting on a show (Asiv X Popstar Ahri)

**Hi guys, Lyseth here with a new smut fanfic, now I'll be honest guys, I know I'm not the best writer and that I'm probably not that good, but I'm at least trying which to me, when writing, just have fun, don't worry about how good you are, just at least enjoying it is perfect enough of a reason to write, I do it for entertainment. :3**

 ** _Putting on a show (Asiv X Popstar Ahri)_**

The day was a special day, Asiv's team had just won a crucial Ionian political match, regarding Ionia's conflict with Zaun, Asiv's team that represented Ionia had won for the debate of Zaun using Ionia as a testing ground for experiments,

The teams were,

Top: Irelia

Mid: Ahri

Supp: Sona

Adc: Jhin

Jg: Jax

Vs.

Top: Singed

Mid: Ekko

Adc: Twitch

Jg: Dr. Mundo

Supp: Blitzcrank

The Ionian champions and summoners got their own celebration within the bar/lounge of the institute, of course, no Zaunite's allowed,

Many were wary about the entrance to the bar/lounge mainly since Mundo didn't take defeat lightly,

Sona was playing her Etwahl while a few summoners accompanied her on stage, the calming music bringing a carefree vibe to the party, during this time, anyone (And I mean ANYONE) could bring their own musical talents if any to the stage,

And that's exactly what Ahri was going to do, dressed in her popstar outfit and dying her hair blonde and her tails pink, Ahri was all set to go, however she was a bit nervous while waiting backstage,

"Performance jitters, Ahri?" A familiar voice asked, she looked behind herself and saw Asiv standing there,

"Well...yes, I never really sang in front of others before." Ahri replied, shifting her feet a bit, her and Asiv have been friends since he first arrived at the institute a year prior to today,

"It'll be fine, look, It can be nerve wracking but once you start having fun, you'll be fine." Asiv replied,

Right then, Sona went backstage to put her etwahl aside,

"Hey, Sona." Asiv caught the maven's attention with a telepathic message,

"Yes, summoner Asiv?"Sona asked,

"Mind providing Ahri some background music? I forgot the soundtrack for her." Asiv said, he didn't want to make Ahri any more nervous than she already was so he didn't tell her,

"Of course, just one moment please." She replied,

After a bit, Sona joined Ahri on stage, Sona was dressed up in her DJ outfit with a Hextech version of her Etwahl, (DJ Sona skin, in other words.)

Ahri's performance was a success, once she got into it, she was having the time of her life,

Once she got off stage she found Asiv at the bar, with two drinks,

"Great performance, Ahri." Asiv congratulated her, giving her one of the mugs with froth that threatened to overflow,

"Thanks, your encouragement was all I needed, Sona was also a big help." Ahri waved to the maven who was now talking with Karma,

Ahri and Asiv talked for about an hour before Ahri stopped him from drinking more of his Ionian sake,

(Sake, pronounced: "Sah-ké", is a Japanese alcohol)

"You know Asiv~" Ahri said slyly,

"You have helped me feel more at home since you got here, perhaps I could thank you." Ahri purred,

"Glad to have helped." Asiv replied with a smile,

"Not a verbal 'thank you', a more physically intimate 'thanks' is what I was thinking." Ahri giggled seductively,

Asiv caught on within seconds and found himself at a loss for words,

Ahri only laughed as she watched Asiv's face turn red,

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private." Ahri chimed and pulled Asiv along,

Jax noticed them and gave Asiv a thumbs up and a nod, silently telling him, "Nice catch bro",

Ahri led Asiv into her living quarters, it was Ionian styled, every champion and summoner's living quarters were designed to match the homeland where each individual came from, so a Noxian would have a room designed to remind them of Noxus for example,

Ahri locked the door then led Asiv into her bedroom and the two started making out with each other, Asiv could already feel his "Katana" ready itself,

Asiv guided Ahri to her bed without breaking the kiss and laid her back making her squeak when he got on top of her,

Their tongues wrestled with one another before Asiv's tongue invaded her mouth, Ahri whimpered and moaned as Asiv's tongue caressed her sharp canines and anywhere his tongue could reach,

They separated for air after a bit, both blushing a lewd shade of red and a strand of saliva connecting their lips together after separation,

"Ahri, please, be mine." Asiv said in a husky tone,

Ahri flipped them over so she was on top, she stripped him down to his boxers and felt her heart rate almost double in anticipation, she pulled down his boxers revealing his 6 1/2 inch hardened penis,

"You're a big one~" Ahri chimed lustfully, she then gently caressed the tip making Asiv moan and shiver,

Ahri took off her high heels, exposing her feet, covered by her tights,

"Hmhm, such a naughty penis you have here~" Ahri said, her words laced with lust,

She gently presses her big toe on Asiv's tip, covering his urethra and slowly moving her foot side to side, making Asiv's dick go with it,

Asiv started to shudder and pant in his current state, his hormones starting to take control,

He then felt Ahri remove her foot, much to his dismay, as she removed her foot, a strand of precum connected her foot to his penis,

"Naughty boy~ you must be punished." Ahri teased,

She then trapped his member between her feet, moving them up and down his length, sometimes squeezing his tip by curling her toes on it,

Asiv began moaning and panting as this continued, this was his first time getting intimate with a person, and boy was his mind in overdrive,

"You're leaking so much precum, you must want this real bad." Ahri giggled teasingly,

"A-Ahri! Can't...h-hold on...much...longer!" Asiv said between gasps and moans,

"Go ahead, you can cum~" Ahri teased,

Asiv bucked his hips and moaned loudly as his sperm was released, coating his own member and Ahri's feet,

He shuddered and twitched as Ahri continued lightly caressing his length with her feet, as globs of his fluid ran down his length,

"You made such a mess, no discipline whatsoever." Ahri giggled,

Asiv flipped them over, now on top of Ahri,

"H-Hey! I wasn't finished!"

Ahri whined,

Asiv hungrily kissed her as he undid her top, letting her ample bare breasts bounce free,

"Who says I can't have a bit of fun?" Asiv growled seductively,

He groped her left breast and sucked on her right, making her moan,

"A-Asiv! Ah!" Ahri couldn't finish her objection, she was too caught up in this treatment,

Asiv bullied her hardened light pink nipples with his tongue, pushing them around and making Ahri release a high pitched squeal,

"What a cute sound that was." Asiv chuckled, Ahri felt embarrassed that he got her to make such a sound,

"Asiv, please I- NYAAA!" Ahri was interrupted by Asiv nibbling on her ear, and gently stroking the other, Ahri purred and her nine pink tails wagged in bliss,

"Asiv, please! I need it!" Ahri begged, Asiv trailed kisses from her jawline, down her breasts and belly and to her skirt, which he undid the one button and the zipper then tossed the skirt aside,

"You need what?" Asiv teased, rubbing her soaked pussy through her stockings and panties,

"I need your dick!" She pleaded,

Asiv took off her tights then used only his thumb to rub circles on her clothed slit as he licked circles around her belly button,

Ahri cried out as Asiv did this, she squirt a bit into her panties as this continued,

"I want your dick! I want you to fuck me senseless!" Ahri pleaded,

Her eyes filled with tears of bliss as Asiv continued his assault on her body,

Asiv stopped and got over Ahri, he looked at Ahri's face, her face was a deep red from arousal, her eyes brimming with tears, and her lower lip quivered with a stream of drool running down her chin,

"In me...please." Ahri begged in a whisper,

"One last thing." Asiv teased,

He moved down to her soaking wet panties, moved them aside and licked her hairless pink pussy,

Ahri cried out as Asiv ate her out, begging him to not stop,

"Asiv I - KYAAA!" Ahri cried out as Asiv sucked and nibbled on her clit,

Ahri screamed as she reached her climax and came into Asiv's mouth,

"Tasty~ alright you horny fox, you want this?" Asiv teased, positioning Ahri on all fours then rubbing his penis along her slit,

"Yes! Please! Just fuck me!" Ahri begged,

"What was that?" Asiv teased by moving his tip in and out of her pussy,

"I want you to fuck the shit outta me!" Ahri begged, almost screaming,

"Okay, here you go~" Asiv said before forcing his length into her,

Ahri cried out in bliss as she felt him penetrate her, his penis going balls deep into her, grinding against her sensitive inner walls,

Asiv started moaning with her, feeling her pussy clench him like a vice, yet being so soft, wet and warm at the same time, while trying to suck him in deeper,

"You naughty fox, your pussy must be hungry for my cum." He whispered into her ear,

"Yes! I want it! My pussy wants you to cum inside it!" Ahri cried out,

Asiv grabbed her middle tail making Ahri scream and nearly go limp,

"Oh? You like this?" Asiv chuckled as he gently stroked her tail as he fucked her,

"A-Asiv! P-P-P-Please! It's too much!" Ahri begged,

He continued fucking her, her lubricant fluids splashing out onto Asiv's pelvis creating a wet and sticky web of fluids between them,

Asiv fucked her faster, his balls slapping against her as he did so,

"A-Ahri! Going to...cum!" Asiv groaned,

"Yes! Cum inside me!" Ahri begged,

"B-But you'll get pregnant!" He objected,

"It's a safe day! Please! Cum in my pussy!" She cried out,

They both continued moaning before they cried out each other's names and came in unison, Asiv's seed rushed out of his length and into Ahri's womb, his fluids mixed with Ahri's and dripped out of her on to the bed,

Asiv extracted his penis with a sticky wet sound,

"It's my turn to make you feel good." Ahri said after catching her breath,

Ahri flipped them and straddled his waist, lining up his penis with her pussy,

She lowered onto it and started riding him,

"A-Ahri! You're so tight!" Asiv moaned, Ahri's insides felt noticeably tighter now, and Asiv craved this feeling,

He grabbed her hips and thrusted upwards as she lowered, making her squeal in delight,

"Asiv! Yes! Just like that!" Ahri cried out,

Asiv finally hit her g-spot which is what he aimed for, he started thrusting into her hitting it each time, he wanted to make her scream his name, as an addition he used one hand to rub her hardened clit,

Ahri finally and literally screamed his name, hitting her climax and her fluids splashing out onto Asiv's pelvis,

Asiv's hot white cum was released inside her seconds later,

Ahri collapsed on top of Asiv, with him still inside her, her cheek resting on his shoulder,

"That was amazing..." Asiv said softly and out of breath,

"My first time was better than expected." Ahri said, panting,

"Wait...but didn't you-?" Asiv was cut off by her,

"No, I only tempted my victims in the past, they never penetrated me." Ahri said,

"Okay then, I'm glad I was your first." Asiv said, gently stroking her ears as they kissed,

Ahri purred and her tails wagged as they kissed,

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, now I know it may seem like I didn't try with the Nidalee X Asiv but I tried my hardest, guess I had writers block, also I don't know Nidalee's personality, I'll rewrite it though soon, promise. :)**

 **Voting is up, which will be the next smut? Along with voting, PLEASE include a rating from 1-10 on this smut, and tell me if anything needs improvement.**

 **Asiv X Karma,**

 **Asiv X Riven (Battle bunny),**

 **Asiv X Sona (Arcade),**

 **Asiv X Akali (Nurse),**

 **Asiv X Leona (pool party)**


	11. Stress relief methods (Asiv X Akali)

**Hi guys, I'm so glad you're all enjoying these short stories, it makes me happy that I can satisfy others, now just so we're clear.**

 **I know my Nidalee X Asiv smut is absolute shit. XD**

 **I plan on rewriting it so please, bear with me. :)**

 **This smut is one where Asiv and Akali are married, just trying to keep things fresh peeps. :3**

 ** _Stress relief methods (Asiv X Nurse Akali)_**

It was a peaceful evening in Ionia, the sun was beginning to set, leaving the sky in a hypnotizing mix of light orange and yellow, but not everyone was at peace,

Akali had just gotten home from working at the medical center, she groaned and rubbed her shoulder, she had to work a double shift today and the day before,

"Akali, is that you?" She heard her husband, Asiv, call from upstairs,

"Yes, it's me." Akali replied, Asiv came down to greet his wife, he worked as a bodyguard for hire, his common clients were typically Ionian politicians, so he was paid quite well,

Akali couldn't help but always want nothing more than a warm bath when she got home.

"Go on, take a bath like you normally do, I'll make dinner." Asiv said with a smile, embracing his wife,

"It's your turn anyway." Akali laughed, returning the hug,

Later that night, Akali flopped down onto the bed, the stress still lingering, she was too tired and stressed to care that she was still in her work clothes,

But she didn't notice Asiv was on the opposite side of the bed,

"Akali, is everything okay?" Asiv asked his wife,

"Hm? Y-Yeah, everything's fine." She lied,

Asiv smirked and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer,

"Akali's a bad liar." He whispered playfully,

"Seriously though, what's wrong?" He asked her,

Akali just stayed silent, until she said,

"N-Nothing! There really is NOTHING wrong." She denied,

Asiv just playfully growled and started sucking and nibbling at her neck, making her mew softly,

"A-Asiv...c-cut that out." She pleaded,

"Not unless you tell me~" he said teasingly,

Akali sighed, she hated it when Asiv did this to get his way.

"I'm...just a bit stressed is all." She answered,

Asiv was silent for a moment, thinking,

"Well, I know a great method to stress relief." He said with a smirk, Akali wasn't looking at him so she didn't notice,

"W-What?" She asked, she yelped when she felt him reach under her skirt and rub her pussy through her panties,

"A-Asiv! N-No...please..." Akali pleaded,

"Why not? Is it wrong for me to have some 'fun' with my wife?" He growled playfully, he applied more pressure as he continued rubbing,

"I-It's embarrassing!" Akali pleaded,

They had sex only one other time which was during their honeymoon, but in total darkness due to Akali feeling embarrassed,

Asiv got on top of his wife in a predatory position, gazing into her eyes, she blushed and looked away in response,

"You're a beautiful woman, please, let me help you." Asiv said softly,

Akali sighed in defeat, she knew how stubborn Asiv was when it came to helping her,

"F-Fine, just...be gentle." She said softly, even with the moon's bluish light coming in through the window, showering the dark room in blue light, Asiv could tell her face was turning red,

"Of course." He said softly, he then unbuttoned her top, letting her bra covered breasts bounce free, he undid all the buttons, exposing her lacy black bra and her toned belly to his view, her lithe figure in itself was enough to drive Asiv wild,

"Lovely." Was all Asiv said, he locked lips with Akali the two of them kissing passionately as Asiv caressed her sides, making his wife release a muffled squeal and pull him deeper into the kiss,

Asiv gently groped her breasts making her gasp,

He gently massaged and squeezed her D-cup breasts, arousing Akali,

Asiv started to strip her down, starting with her open top, then her skirt, leaving Akali in her stockings and lacy black bra and panties,

Asiv stripped himself as well down to his boxers,

"Akali...if I could, I would make our time together tonight last forever." Asiv said to her,

He snaked his fingers under her panties and started finger-fuck her,

Akali threw her head back into the pillow and cried out as Asiv fingered her, rubbing her sensitive pink walls,

"You're getting wet, are you feeling horny?" He whispered into her ear before he nibbled her ear lobe,

"A-Asiv, f-feels so- Ah!" She cried out as Asiv rubbed her clit,

Akali started to sweat and pant as Asiv continued his assault on her nether regions, jolts of electricity shooting up her spine and through her nerves as this continued,

Akali soon felt pressure build up in her belly,

"A-Asiv...going to..." Akali couldn't finish her sentence before she suddenly came, soaking Asiv's fingers and her panties,

"You're such a messy girl." He teased, Asiv licked her fluids off his fingers, making sure Akali watched the entire time,

Asiv stripped Akali of her bra and soaked panties, exposing her erect pink nipples and soaking wet pussy to the cool air of the room,

Akali tried to cover herself, but Asiv just stopped her,

"There's no need to hide, you're beautiful." Asiv said soothingly,

Akali settled down slightly, and blushed deeply when Asiv moved down to her wet and throbbing pussy,

"Such a pretty little pussy." Asiv chimed as he spread it open, exposing her pink insides to the world,

Akali just covered her face and blushed deeply in response,

Asiv stuck his tongue inside her, making Akali cry out in bliss,

"A-Asiv! M-More! Please! Give me more!" She begged, her eyes welled up with tears of bliss, and she ran her fingers through his hair,

She finally screamed and came in his mouth, Asiv removed himself before she came,

"That face you make when you cum is adorable." He teased,

"Sh-Shut up..." She mumbled,

Asiv pulled down his boxers revealing his 6 1/2 inch erect penis, Akali blushed when she saw it,

"Ready, Akali?" He asked, rubbing his penis against her pussy,

Akali just nodded as she watched Asiv's member leak precum,

"Alright then." Asiv slowly pushed into her with her legs on his shoulders as he positioned over her in missionary style,

Akali shuddered and curled her toes at the feeling of his dick invading her little pussy,

Asiv started thrusting slowly and gently so she could get used to it again, it took all his willpower not to just fuck the living shit out of her immediately,

He shuddered as Akali's tight insides squeezed like a vice,

"F-Faster, please..." Akali whispered,

Asiv felt relieved to hear that as he thrusted faster,

Akali just laid there enjoying the sensation of his dick ramming her insides,

"A-Akali! Gonna...cum!" Asiv gasped,

"Cum inside me! Please cum inside!" Akali begged her husband,

Asiv thrusted faster and harder, desperate to reach his release, they both cried out as Asiv filled her pussy with his seed,

Asiv then repositioned Akali on her side with only one of her legs on his shoulder,

"Yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Akali begged, Asiv only responded by thrusting faster and harder, the bed starting to creak as they continued fucking,

Asiv groaned and came inside Akali again, his seed mixing with her fluids, and leaving a mess on his pelvis,

He then laid back and positioned Akali over him,

"I'd like to watch how a sexy nurse rides." He growled seductively,

Akali started riding him, feeling his penis reach untouched areas which threw her mind into overdrive,

Both of them now sweating and desiring more from each other, the sloppy wet sounds of their "fun time" echoing throughout the bedroom as they fucked,

Asiv started thrusting upwards as Akali lowered, making his wife squeak in surprise by the sudden movement,

Akali cried out as another orgasm rocked her body, followed by Asiv cumming inside her seconds later,

"Naughty girl, you came before I did." He teased, he took her hair tie off, laid her down with face down and ass up, then tied her hands behind her back,

"H-Hey!" She objected,

"This naughty nurse needs to be punished~" he teased, he suddenly started thrusting into her fast and hard, much to Akali's delight, her eyes rolled back, her Raven hair a mess and a stream of drool coming from her lip,

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Fill it up with your hot cum!" She cried out with lust,

This drove Asiv wild and he started fucking her by thrusting balls-deep, they both moaned as Asiv came in her for the 4th time,

He extracted his penis with a sloppy and wet pop sound, Akali laid their trying to catch her breath, laying flat on her belly, with her hands still tied behind her back,

Asiv got in position and started fucking her again,

"A-Asiv! I need a rest!" Akali begged,

"I'm sorry Akali! It feels SO good inside you!" Asiv replied,

She began making indescribable sounds as Asiv continued fucking her,

Their fluids spilling out onto the bed as Asiv continued,

Suddenly Akali squealed in delight, Asiv's penis was smashing against her womb, driving her wild,

"Yes! Keep beating my womb! Fill it up with your cum!" She cried out,

They both cried out as they came in perfect unison, Asiv's fluids flooding out of Akali's little pussy as he took himself out, leaving a mess of cum on the bed,

"You came inside me 5 times, I'd get pregnant for certain if it wasn't a safe day." Akali said, out of breath, showing a bit of disappointment,

Asiv untied her and snuggled her,

"Don't worry, we'll try again." Asiv said, snuggling his wife.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, so, let me know what you think, and here are the next vote options,**

 **Asiv X Leona (Pool party)**

 **Asiv X Jinx (Mafia/Firecracker)**

 **This one and these 2 vote options were all tied, I'll give you guys a say in which of these two will be next.**


	12. Here comes the sun (Asiv X Leona)

**Back with another smut story, Asiv X Leona trampled the competition in the previous vote, so here it is. :3**

 ** _Here "comes" the sun (Asiv X Pool party Leona)_**

It was the first week of summer, during this first week, champions were relieved of any matches, giving them an entire 168 hours to themselves,

Most champions preferred to have some fun in the sun at the institute's new pool which was put together by popular demand,

However, one champion chose to just spend her time sunbathing, the radiant dawn herself, Leona was especially relieved to receive this week off, as she was one of the most summoned supports presently,

She watched as summoners and champions alike goofed off, especially Asiv and Ziggs who were wrapping up a diving competition,

Asiv was wearing a black rash guard and dark grey swim trunks, Leona always wondered why the icy blue haired summoner mostly wore dark colors, but never bothered asking,

"This is your last five before the other champions judge who was better, good luck," Asiv said to the hexplosive expert,

"Sounds good, alright, let's do this!" Ziggs got on to the high dive and prepared himself,

"Atomic cannonball mothafucka!" Ziggs shouted, he jumped, however a bee flew into his face making him lose focus,

Next thing everyone heard was a loud SLAP sound, and see Ziggs slowly sink after his belly flop,

Leona couldn't help but almost laugh,

Immediately the other champions agreed Asiv won, Leona felt herself feeling somewhat happier when Asiv won,

"You seem intrigued by him." she heard a voice say from the chair next to her, only to see Ahri in her VERY revealing single piece purple swimsuit,

"What makes you say that?" The solari asked,

"You got noticeably happier when he won just now, perhaps you're smitten by him?" Ahri said with interest,

"Preposterous, I am forbidden from having such affairs." Leona denied,

Ahri just giggled as her nine tails aimlessly flowed through the air,

"Tell me a secret, I can keep it~" Ahri sang,

Leona continued denying it, but Ahri persisted, finally Leona gave up, she knew when it came to love, Ahri would never back down,

"Fine, I AM in love with him." Leona admitted with a blush,

"I knew it~" Ahri chimed,

"But, I swore off men, so even if I do love him, I can't get into an intimate relationship with him." Leona said seemingly saddened,

"No offense, but the whole 'Solari are meant to be pure their entire lives' is pretty lame." Ahri said,

"You're still a lady with desires, live a little, because I know what you desire." Ahri said sensually,

Leona blushed heavily and turned away,

"Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about." Leona denied,

"You want his dick in you~" Ahri teased,

Leona's face reddened more and she didn't look back,

"You know, key in the keyhole, cave exploring, hanky panky, lovemaking, getting lucky, getting laid-" Ahri was cut off by Leona,

"Alright! Yes, all that." Leona said,

Ahri continued teasing her, until finally, Asiv approached much to Leona's relief but also dismay,

"How's it going?" Asiv asked the two as he sat down next to Leona on the side opposite to Ahri,

"I'll leave you two for now~" Ahri teased before walking away,

"So...Leona, you and I...we've known each other for some time now..." Asiv said, feeling a bit awkward,

"And I was wondering if...you'd like to get a drink together tonight, or something." Asiv said, feeling nervous and rubbing the back of his neck,

Leona was at a loss for words, she saw Ahri behind Asiv, silently encouraging her by nodding,

"Sure thing, we'll meet up outside the gate after the pool closes." Leona said,

As the sun was setting, Leona was waiting for Asiv,

He had met up with her, however he was in his regular clothing,

"Why did you change?" Leona playfully pouted,

"Yeah about that, the string for my trunks broke so I have to get that replaced." Asiv laughed slightly,

He hooked arms with her, Leona felt at ease, the sun was nearly out of sight, so her goddess would be unable to see what she did, meaning she had the night to herself and Asiv,

Once they got to the bar and lounge, there weren't many there, as many were either tired out already, or they were just getting there,

"What can I do for you tonight?" Ahri said from behind the counter, dressed up as a bar tender,

"Ahri? When did you-?" Asiv asked,

"Gragas asked me to take over tonight, I was a bit surprised myself." Ahri lied, Gragas just wasn't there yet, and Ahri wanted to give Leona, a little "nudge" forward,

"Alright then I guess... I'll have a hard blackberry lemonade, how about you Leona?" Asiv asked the radiant dawn,

"Make that two hard blackberry lemonades." Leona said,

Ahri turned to the liquor behind her, poured the drinks, and reached into her shirt's inner pocket, pulling out a small vial of aphrodisiac, and poured it into both drinks,

"Didn't think of you as the drinking type, aw well, learn something new everyday." Ahri said before handing them their drinks, once she turned away, she smirked to herself,

Once Leona took a sip, she coughed a bit,

"First time with alcohol?" Asiv chuckled,

"Well...I've had it before, but it just tastes stronger." Leona said,

"That's why it's called 'hard lemonade', Leona." Asiv chuckled,

"Soon 'hard' will mean something else." Ahri thought mischievously,

After a bit, Leona felt herself heat up in lower "areas",

"A-Asiv, please take me back to my quarters." Leona begged,

"Sure, what's wrong?" Asiv asked her,

Leona blushed heavily then whispered,

"I'm...in heat."

Asiv decided to hurry up and take her back,

"My job here is done~" Ahri chimed as she walked out back to her living quarters,

Once Asiv got Leona there, he helped her to her bed, Leona would've done it herself but her limbs felt like jelly,

"I-I'll leave you to it n-" Asiv soon felt himself succumb to the bothersome sensation,

"I-I think that fox, t-tricked us." Leona said,

Leona took this moment to get Asiv's attention,

She spread her legs, exposing her covered, soaked nether region, much of her fluids leaking out from her swimwear,

"A-Asiv, I-I-I know it's a lot to ask but, may you help me?" She begged in embarrassment, and showed him how wet she was getting,

"It's my fault we're like this, I shoulda known Ahri was up to something." Asiv thought,

He got over the solari and locked lips with her,

He gently groped her breasts through her top, making her gasp into the kiss, he then separated from her, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths,

"I promise, you're the only one for me, I hereby devote myself to you." Asiv said lovingly before trailing kisses down her neck, making her moan,

Asiv then removed her top, letting her C-cup breasts bounce freely,

Asiv continued his foreplay, gently caressing Leona's sides, and sucking on her neck, getting her to shiver and moan,

"A-Asiv...I- EEK!" She squeaked in surprise as Asiv lightly pinched and licked her erect nipples, Leona began sweating and her blush turned a deeper shade of red as this continued,

She felt her core heat up even more, she was desperate for Asiv to hurry things up,

Asiv helped her out of her swimwear, leaving the solari nude in plain sight, she covered her breasts and her vagina and blushed deeply,

"No need to hide, you're beautiful." Asiv said lovingly,

Leona arched her back and cried out when she felt Asiv slip two fingers into her dripping wet slit,

"Such a tight little thing." Asiv said seductively,

He continued to finger-fuck the solari,

Without warning, Leona screamed and came, her fluids squirting out, and a stream of drool came from her lip as she grit her teeth from the feeling of her orgasm rocking her frame,

Leona went slack and had a dream-like look on her face, but she soon took a painful gulp and gasped as Asiv massaged her hardened clit in a circular motion, making her toes curl and her breathing increase in speed,

"A-Asiv! T-Too much!" Leona cried out before she climaxed again, her fluids soaking the bedsheets,

Asiv then stripped down, leaving Leona surprised when she saw his erect dick,

Asiv got down with his face to her pussy,

"P-Please...d-don't stare, just hurry up!" Leona pleaded,

Asiv licked her eager "lower lips" a couple times, making her flinch and gasp with each lick,

Asiv then pinned her wrists over her head, making her blush and squirm in embarrassment,

"It's okay my sexy solari." He said in a husky tone,

He started grinding his penis against her pussy, making her moan and squirm,

"You like that?" He asked her seductively,

She just nodded and continued breathing heavily,

Asiv continued his grinding, getting faster and grinding harder, soon after, he came, releasing his fluids onto her belly,

"You sure you want this Leona?" Asiv asked her,

"Yes, only with you, I want us to be married." Leona blushed,

"Well I'll be damned, I dreamt about that since I first saw you." Asiv smiled lovingly,

He then gently pushed his length into her, but stopped at her barrier,

"You ABSOLUTELY sure?" He asked her,

"So...you're having second thoughts about us being together?" Leona asked, seeming heartbroken,

"Th-That's not it! I'm...I'm scared for your safety if we do this..." Asiv said,

"I've read about your tribe's consequences for this, I would never forgive myself if I was the cause of that." Asiv said,

Leona placed a hand on his cheek wiping a single tear away,

"I'm glad you care so deeply, but the league rules state we can engage in a match for our rights, I'd gladly do it if it means we can be together." Leona said wholeheartedly,

"Make us one, please..." She said,

Asiv then pushed through her barrier, she tensed up as Asiv started thrusting into her incredibly gently and slowly, she gasped and tensed at first but this only lasted for the first few thrusts,

"A-Asiv...f-faster..." She begged,

Asiv just responded by doing as she requested,

"Yes, Asiv! Faster! Deeper! Harder!" Leona cried out with tears of bliss in her eyes as Asiv fucked her senseless,

She gripped the bedsheets tightly as Asiv thrusted harder, grinding against her insides,

"L-Leona!" Asiv said, his member twitched and throbbed inside her, she knew he was close,

"N-Not inside! Please not inside!" Leona begged, Asiv respected her wishes and took himself out, his hot white sperm was released on her pelvis, she twitched a couple times when his sperm dropped over her pussy,

"Aww, I wanted to finish inside." Asiv teased playfully,

Leona just lightly punched his shoulder, "I'd never forgive you." She said in a false threatening manner, and looked at him with a playful glare,

"If you don't want me to, then I won't." Asiv said, nuzzling her neck and holding her close,

"I'm sure my goddess will understand, if not, I'll explain I'm taking it to the fields of justice." Leona said,

"You would make me the luckiest and happiest man alive." Asiv said before they locked lips in a passionate kiss.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, I tried my best making it work, and yes, I'm working on rewriting the Nidalee X Asiv smut so, next voting choice,**

 **Asiv X Arcade Sona**

 **Asiv X Pool party Ahri (google it if you need help picturing it)**

 **Asiv X Bloodmoon Elise**

 **Your call guys! Which one next? :)**


	13. Web of passion (Asiv X blood moon Elise)

**Hello everyone, Lyseth here with another smut, now one of you pointed out how Ahri's been in a few votes as an option, well...what can I say? Ahri is my waifu!**

 ** _Web of passion (Asiv X Blood moon Elise)_**

The blood moon festival, an Ionian tradition that made it's way to the institute of war, everyone was in spirit dressing up traditional blood moon attire, even Thresh and Kalista got in on it,

However Nocturne and Renekton both said "fuck it" when they heard that it doesn't include drawing blood out of others,

Asiv was one of the few summoners who loved the festival, as he attended every single one when growing up in Ionia,

He was enjoying the festival with his good friends Akali and Sona, as they both also loved the festival,

"So, what next?" Asiv asked them,

"They're starting the fireworks soon." Sona said, she wore a traditional blood moon kimono and a white mask that just covered around her eyes,

"Alright, I know the best spot for that." Asiv said before guiding them to a spot under a tree on a hill,

He felt the same joy like when he was a child, him, Akali and Sona would attend these festivals, running around with the other children,

They attended these festivals just for nostalgic purposes now,

A short time later, the fireworks went off, Asiv, Akali and Sona all watched the bright colors light up the sky, even Vel'Koz seemed intrigued in the display,

"Human's feel joy when seeing bright glowing lights in the night, fascinating." They heard Vel'Koz say before he became mesmerized by the glowing colors as well,

Suddenly, Asiv felt something grab his shoulders, he looked and saw webs,

"What the-?" Asiv was suddenly cut off by webs covering his mouth,

Mmph! HmmmHmmph!" Asiv struggled before he was suddenly taken up into the tree him and his two friends were under,

"Where did Asiv go?" Akali asked Sona,

The two of them looked around and saw no sign of him anywhere,

Later, Asiv woke up from his unconscious state, he felt blood rush to his head, he then realized he was upside down and wrapped in a cocoon of webs,

"H-Hey?! What the fuck is going on?!" He demanded an answer,

"I would be more inclined to answer if you didn't speak in such a vulgar tongue." He heard a familiar voice say,

He saw the silhouette of a large spider and knew immediately who it was,

"Well hello Elise, turning my world upside down again I see." Asiv said,

"Well it is the blood moon festival after all, I can have fun as well." She replied, he saw the spider's silhouette turn into her human form but still a silhouette as his eyes needed to adjust to the dim lighting,

"Mind turning me right side up if not releasing me? Starting to get lightheaded." Asiv said,

Elise snapped her fingers and the webbing decayed, dropping Asiv onto a bed fit for two,

"Now, why did you bring me here?" Asiv asked,

"Well, I wanted to celebrate of course, but I'm not fond of large crowds, so I bring a man here." Elise said,

"For...?" Asiv said waiting for an answer,

"To satisfy my needs." Elise said before finally walking out of the shadows, she was wearing a reddish/pinkish dress that gave anyone a clear view of her breasts, her hair was pale blue almost white actually, and her eyes were a piercing cobalt blue,

"What needs?" Asiv asked, quirking an eyebrow,

"Oh you know...sexual needs~" She teased,

"What? Didn't wanna have to buy me dinner first?" Asiv joked,

"Very funny, I'll make it worthwhile for you~" Elise purred,

She got down on all fours in front of him, her face a few inches away from him,

"You know, you sound like one of those infomercials, but not like the good ones, you know, like the shake weight." Asiv smirked,

"Oh you are just a riot..." Elise sat up on her knees and crossed her arms,

"Fine, I'll do it, on one condition." Asiv said, Elise raised an eyebrow waiting for his answer,

She was taken by surprise and yelped when Asiv suddenly tackled her onto her bed,

"I get to see EVERYTHING." He growled seductively into her ear,

He then began sucking on her collarbone and groped her breasts, making her moan,

"N-No! I'm supposed to be dominant over you!" Elise objected,

"Too bad~" Asiv teased before grinding his clothed erection against her clothed crotch,

"No! This isn't right! I should be dominating him!" Elise objected mentally,

Asiv took off her dress just enough to expose her bare belly and breasts,

"You're making me so horny right now." He whispered seductively,

He trailed kisses from her collarbone, down her breasts and down her belly, he then trailed kisses back up, this time licking her right between her fleshy mounds, making her gasp,

"Oh? Did I find a sweet spot?" He teased,

He did it again, making her tense up,

"Perfect~" Asiv thought before he began assaulting the newly discovered sweet spot, he gently grazed her pink nipples with his thumbs, making Elise gasp and squirm,

Asiv then lightly nipped at her nipple, Elise cried out and suddenly came in her underwear and soaking the blankets,

Asiv stripped her down until she was nude then did the same to himself,

"C'mon Elise~ this is what you wanted, right?" He teased her with his hardened dick just inches away from her eager mouth,

She suddenly flipped the two of them, surprising Asiv,

"Yes, it is, now I'll enjoy myself." She said before taking it into her mouth and sucking hard, making Asiv groan,

"A-Ahhh...Elise..." Asiv moaned,

He looked at her as she gazed towards him while sucking off his dick, bobbing her head faster,

"E-Elise...Augh!...c-cumming!" Asiv squeezed out of his throat, Elise felt his penis twitch inside her mouth, so she sucked harder, Asiv cried out as he released his hot white load into her mouth, surprising her a bit,

"Delicious." Elise said after she swallowed,

Asiv flipped them over with his face near her dripping wet pussy,

"Someone's excited." He chuckled before licking her sensitive pink slit,

Elise arched her back and pushed her hips closer to Asiv's mouth, he slithered his tongue into her pussy, making her scream,

"Yes! Like that!" Elise begged, her mind becoming clouded with lust, she felt him apply pressure to her clitoris which drove her insane.

Soon enough, she squealed and came into Asiv's waiting mouth,

"Alright my sexy Elise, ride me." He requested as he positioned them, with her straddling him,

She blushed slightly, but then said, "You're being so cooperative despite me kidnapping you, why?" She asked,

"Well you said you normally celebrate this alone, we'll spend the remainder together just like this." Asiv said sincerely,

"Any special requests while I ride you?" Elise asked,

"Yes, ride me while keeping your hands behind your head." Asiv said with a smirk,

Elise blushed a bit but did as he requested, she first put his penis inside her and then did as he request, she began bouncing up and down on his dick making them both moan as their reproductive organs ground against one another,

Asiv watched her nude form ride him, her large breasts bouncing freely as they fucked,

"E-Elise! A-Augh!" Asiv groaned feeling his climax approach,

"Not yet~" Elise teased while getting on all fours after taking him out,

"Fuck me just like this~" she teased, her hips swaying back and forth to tease him,

Asiv grabbed her ass and slowly entered her pussy again, the sound of wet flesh slapping flesh echoed throughout the room,

They continued their fucking as they neared their limit,

They cried out each other's names as the ejaculated, Asiv's hot white sperm mixed with Elise's fluids and spilled out onto the bed,

"One last thing~" Asiv teased,

He spread Elise's ass cheeks, exposing her puckered anus, she blushed slightly and just softly said, "do it."

Asiv pushed his hardened penis into Elise's anus, she gasped, clutched and bit the bedsheets tightly,

"Your ass! It's so tight!" Asiv groaned,

"You're the first to ever fuck my ass~" Elise moaned, drooling a bit as Asiv moved faster and harder,

"G-Gonna cum!" He cried out, with a few more thrusts, he came inside Elise's ass, his fluids dripping out from her anus, he extracted himself and snuggled the exhausted spider queen,

"Mind spending a bit of the next blood moon festival like this?" Elise asked,

"Not at all, just don't kidnap me next time." Asiv chuckled,

"Hmph, no fair." Sona thought in jealousy as she stood outside of Elise's living quarters hearing the whole thing.

 **Aww, poor Sona feels left out, hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope it's not too rushed, please lemme know what you thought of this in addition to the vote. Speaking of which... Voting time!**

 **Asiv X Arcade Sona**

 **Asiv X Battle bunny Riven**

 **Asiv X Karma**

 **Alright, these are to be the next 3, however the voting shall effect what order they come out in, so don't worry, either way you'll get all 3, just one later than another is all. :P**


	14. Good Karma pays off (Asiv X Karma)

**Hey guys, so the votes ARE IN! The smuts will be in this order,**

 **Karma X Asiv (this chapter)**

 **Arcade Sona X Asiv**

 **Battle bunny Riven X Asiv**

 **So the votes will come back after all 3 are up, enjoy. :3**

 ** _Good karma pays off (Asiv X Karma)_**

Karma had arrived at a small waterfall, it was her common location for meditation and tai-chi,

only to find Asiv already there, doing tai-chi himself,

"Asiv? I did not expect to see you here." Karma said,

Asiv slowly stopped and looked towards her,

"Oh, hello miss Karma." Asiv said with a bow,

"I thought I was the only one who came to this place." Karma laughed a bit,

"Same here, well...great minds think alike." Asiv said with a chuckle,

Karma approached him and put her forehead against his, confusing Asiv and making him shift a bit uncomfortably,

"Your spirit, it's one that is what I have seeked out." Karma said,

"I'm...not following, miss Karma." Asiv replied,

"Your spirit is one that has achieved balance and enlightenment." Karma smiled,

"It is?" Asiv had heard about this, Karma recognizing those of absolute balance, however he did not suspect him of all people would be one she would recognize as such, and he only knew that if their were any who provided satisfying results, they were incredibly few in number,

"Yes, it is quite an admirable spirit, you have aided Ionia's many political battles within the rift, such as when Ionia battled against Noxus and Zaun, who are both far from enlightenment." Karma said, she suddenly stripped down and walked into the body of water near them,

"Oh, pardon my intrusion miss Karma." Asiv apologized, covering his eyes,

"It's quite alright, you may join me if you please, I only allow myself to be exposed to those who have achieved enlightenment." Karma smiled towards Asiv,

"I-If it's truly fine by you, then it's fine by me." Asiv said before uncovering his eyes,

His face reddened when he saw Karma's nude form, perfect in every way, she motioned for Asiv to join her, he hurriedly stripped down and joined the enlightened Mage,

"Asiv, I think some emotions are best left concealed." Karma laughed a bit, noticing Asiv's erection,

"M-My apologies." He said as he covered himself,

"It's quite alright, I forgot to mention...those who are enlightened may commit intimate acts with me." Karma said with a knowing smile, she lightly trailed her finger tips along his hardened dick, making him gasp,

"M-Miss Karma, are you absolutely sure about this?" Asiv asked her,

"Of course, and you can just call me 'Karma' no need for formalities." Karma said and sat Asiv down on a rock under the water's surface,

"Relax, I shall take it from here." Karma said,

She turned around and started grinding Asiv's erect penis between her ass cheeks, making him moan,

"K-Karma..." He moaned, he then gently grabbed her shapely ass, making Karma sigh a bit,

"Can't help yourself can you?" She smiled back at him, her sea green eyes giving Asiv a knowing look,

Karma continued her grinding, feeling herself become excited as well,

"A-Ahh...Karma..." Asiv groaned as his 6 1/2 inch dick started twitching and throbbing, Karma felt this and continued, she hadn't done this in a long time, so she felt her pussy become moist with excitement,

Asiv moaned and reached his climax, releasing globs of his sperm onto Karma's ass,

"You had quite a bit in there." Karma smiled, she lifted herself off his penis which had gone limp after his climax,

Karma sat on the rock across from him then,

"It has been a long time since I had any intimate activity with anyone." Karma said as she gently fondled Asiv's testicles,

Asiv groaned and bucked his hips, his penis rapidly hardening again,

"I guess you desire more." Karma said,

She gently trapped his penis between her lithe feet and gently stroked his penis with them, Asiv's face reddened and his breath became labored,

"K-Karma...I'm...AUGH!" Asiv cried out as his sperm squirted onto Karma's feet and ankles, she removed her feet and watched as Asiv's penis throbbed and twitched as his flow of sperm slowly stopped,

"Asiv, if you desire it...please, enjoy yourself." Karma said, bending over and spreading her pussy open,

Asiv's heart rate quickened at he gulped nervously,

He gently pushed the tip of his penis into Karma, letting her adjust as he slowly pushed in more and more,

Asiv grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her, drawing moans from Karma,

"Oh yes...just like that..." Karma moaned as Asiv's dick fucked her,

He started picking up the pace and force he put into his thrusts, moaning in harmony with Karma,

Karma then felt pressure build up within, pressure that she hadn't felt in a long time,

"Asiv, yes! Faster!" She begged, Asiv continued and suddenly came inside her, his penis pulsing as he slowed his thrusts, and his sperm oozing out of her when he took himself out,

Karma then guided him to the water's edge and positioned over his penis in reverse cowgirl,

"It is my turn to make you feel just as good." Karma said,

She lowered into his penis and started riding him, Asiv groaned as he felt her pussy tighten even more,

Then he noticed her body remained still but her hips kept moving,

Asiv felt arousal watching her ass bounce, he then grabbed her ass and moved her in a way so she rotated her hips slowly on his member,

"Karma, if I may ask..." Asiv trailed off as he took himself out of her pussy, he then poked her anus with his hardened member, making her flinch,

"Of course." Karma smiled, Asiv turned her around, Karma leaned back a bit so Asiv could watch his dick move in and out of her,

She slowly lowered, Asiv gasped as her anus squeezed his dick on all sides,

He grabbed her hips and started gently thrusting into her so she could adjust,

"No one has ever... asked me for this... before." She said between moans,

Asiv kept one hand on Karma's hips, and used his other to massage her hardened clit,

They both moaned and came in unison, their bodies covered in sweat and both of them trying to catch their breath,

"You didn't have to pleasure me as well, you know." Karma said as she got dressed,

"Wouldn't have been fair if I was the only one enjoying it." Asiv replied as he got dressed as well,

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, now next up is Arcade Sona X Asiv, after that is Battle bunny Riven X Asiv.**

 **remember! Votes WILL NOT be open until after the battle bunny Riven X Asiv smut.**

 **Thanks for your unrelenting support. :)**


	15. Gentleman's game (Arcade Sona X Asiv)

**Hello guys, Lyseth here with a new smut chapter, now this one is Arcade Sona X Asiv, I have looked through ALL Sona smuts and not even one has ever used the Arcade skin, go figure, I recently got the skin in-game just because it was $5 for me in that special sale, along with2 legacy skins, so woohoo!**

 ** _Gentleman's game (Arcade Sona X Asiv)_**

Asiv was in a political match between Demacia and Noxus, regarding the resource division at the crystal scar, every champion and summoner had a choice on which side to join,

Asiv joined Demacia's side as their support, Sona was his champion of choice and she didn't exactly trust Draven, so Asiv did her a favor and chose her for Demacia's team, she was especially skeptical about Draven since she had to do her laundry, leaving her with her arcade uniform, which she didn't like wearing too often as she felt...exposed,

Demacia's team:

Vayne ADC

Jarvan top

Anivia mid

Sona support

Jax jg

Noxus' team:

Urgot Top

Draven ADC

Swain mid

Skarner jg

Thresh support

The match was coming to an end, Sona had just assisted in Jarvan killing Thresh,

However right as Sona was about to heal him, a spinning blade flew towards Jarvan and struck a vital point, killing him instantly,

Sona turned and saw Urgot, the headsman's pride was in his butcher attire (butcher Urgot),

Sona found herself trembling in fear when he approached, this was the one thing she was afraid of, Urgot, though not scary in his typical appearance, she was petrified whenever he used the damned thing,

"Join me, Maven...I can use a pair of legs." Urgot said, his chainsaw blade whirring to life,

"Sona! Sona! Move! Do something!" She heard Asiv say telepathically, she snapped out of her fearful state and blasted Urgot with Crescendo,

Urgot started dancing uncontrollably, only to be slain by the Maven's Magic,

"well done, Sona." Asiv congratulated her,

The opponent's nexus was wide open, barely hanging on by a thread, right when Draven threw his axes at her, the nexus was smashed,

After the champions exited, Sona saw Cassiopeia and Katarina looking towards her team with no approval at all,

"You will not be so lucky next time...Maven." She heard Urgot say,

The headsman's pride was quite easily the one thing she found as one of the scariest individual's within the league, a Noxian soldier who now teetering between life and death because of Zaun's dreaded devices,

"Step off, Urgot." A voice said, both Urgot and Sona turned towards the voice to see Asiv there,

"And if I don't, Ionian scum?" Urgot loomed over Asiv, the foul odor that came off Urgot didn't seem to make Asiv flinch, he didn't even tremble in Urgot's presence,

"I'll spread word that you got beat by Sona, imagine, "the headsman's pride" beat by "The maven of the strings", your rep would be ruined within seconds." Asiv said, Sona realized that Asiv had just blackmailed the reanimated soldier,

Urgot made a sound that could possibly be an angry growl, but it was too hard to tell with that device on his face whether he growled or just exhaled,

"I shall take my leave, for now." Urgot said before walking away,

"Don't worry about him, he's ju-" Asiv was cut off by Sona hugging him, he felt her body shake as she took a few shaky breaths of anxiety,

"It's alright Sona, he's gone now." Asiv said returning the hug, the two of them were extremely close, some wondered if they were lovers, but much to Sona's regret, they weren't,

"So...Sona, would you like to...I don't know...grab a bite?" He asked her,

"Is he asking me out on a date?" Sona thought, she couldn't communicate with Asiv telepathically unless they were in a match, so conversations were kind of awkward at times,

Without another thought, Sona happily nodded,

Asiv followed Sona to her quarters so she can leave her etwahl behind,

They both then walked together to the town near the institute, and found a nice place to consume their fill, the specialty being Ionian cuisine, so they both felt familiar with it,

As they took their seats, Sona noticed out the window that Urgot was in the town with Draven, the two of them clearly talking about something, she tried to ignore the two Noxian fighters and keep her attention on the menu, trying to make her choice, but she couldn't help but glance at the two occasionally,

After Sona and Asiv ordered, Asiv had to excuse himself for a moment, Sona felt herself become a bit nervous, here she was sitting alone while Urgot and Draven were talking right outside the restaurant, she silently prayed that neither of them would turn around and see her inside,

And much to her regret, they did, Urgot seemed to have said something to Draven who then nodded,

Draven walked into the establishment and up to Sona,

"Well well, Maven, here to admire me?" Draven said with pride,

Sona just blew a raspberry at him and tried to ignore him,

"Playing hard to get? Draven likes a challenge." He said, addressing himself in third-person to admire the sound of his own name,

He eyed her up like a piece of prime rib, loving how her arcade attire exposed so much of her upper body,

After attempting several more times to get Sona's attention, with her showing no response each time,

Finally Draven had had it, "Perhaps Draven wasn't clear enough, he always gets what he wants." Draven said, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to stand, Sona tried to break away and pounded at him with her balled fist, Draven didn't care, that's if he even felt it, as Sona wasn't the strongest in a physical manner,

"Draven, back away from her." He heard someone order, he looked and saw Asiv standing there, aiming his Hextech revolver at him,

"You are in violation of code 62B1: attempt of assault of any kind upon champions and summoners can result in dire punishment, let her go, and I'll let you go." Asiv said,

"Draven listens to no one, step aside kid, and quit pointing your toy at me." Draven said, attempting to walk around Asiv, only to be shot in the shin by a blank,

"Sure you won't make an exception?" Asiv asked,

Draven let go of Sona and slowly backed up, his pride got in the way at times but a summoners power was one thing it could never blind him from,

He left the establishment, leaving Asiv and Sona,

"You okay, Sona?" Asiv asked the maven,

Sona just turned red and suddenly pulled him into a kiss, surprising him,

"Woo! Nice going!" He heard Graves shout from another part of the restaurant,

Once their order arrived, Sona wrote a note asking Asiv to just get it to go,

He did as she asked and paid for it all,

He then held onto Sona and used a teleport spell to bring her back to her living quarters,

"I'm sorry about what happened." Asiv apologized,

Sona smiled and shook her head,

Once she unlocked the door, she dragged Asiv inside with her,

"What is it, Sona?" He asked her as she closed the door,

She grabbed her note and paper and wrote on it, then showed him what she wrote,

"You saved me not once, but twice today, I'd like to repay you."

"There's no need for tha-." He was interrupted by the sound of a door locking,

"I insist." She wrote on the note,

She suddenly removed her skirt, leaving herself in her top and panties,

"S-Sona...are you sure?" Asiv asked her,

"Yes, just be gentle please." She wrote on another note, and blushing deeply,

Asiv pulled her close by her waist, surprising her,

"Alright then, I'll be gentle." He said softly,

Asiv picked her up bridal style and brought her over to her bedroom where he gently put her down on the bed,

He laid down next to the maven and eyed her hourglass figure, Sona blushed when she saw him do this and looked away,

"It's okay, I think you're beautiful." Asiv whispered,

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, and stuck his tongue into her mouth, and gently squeezed her breasts, she inhaled through her nose loud enough that he heard her sharp intake of air,

"He's so gentle, I wish to spend the rest of my life with him." Sona thought, she wished so badly she could speak to him outside of the rift, but her telepathy had it's limits,

Asiv's hand slithered it's way under her revealing top and gently pinched her left nipple,

"Yes! Please! More!" Sona mentally begged, only to be surprised to hear a response in her head,

"As you wish." She heard Asiv say in her head,

"H-How did you-?" Sona was surprised to figure out he had just spoken to her through telepathy,

"I wanted to surprise you, I practiced telepathic spells for the past 3 months, all just for you." Asiv replied telepathically,

Sona felt tears well up in her eyes, here was Asiv, her friend- no, her best friend made an effort to make her happy, and he decided to learn telepathy all just for her,

"Sona, I want us to be SO much more than just friends." Asiv said out loud,

"I would like that, Asiv." Sona said happily,

Asiv started gently sucking and licking at her neck making her release moans into his head, he felt driven to pleasure her further, her sexy moans turning him on more and more with each passing second,

He gently rubbed her bare belly which made her squeal into his head, he couldn't help but mentally chuckle at the adorable sound,

"I love every inch of you, Sona." Asiv said,

Sona felt her core heat up and her light blue lacy panties getting wet,

"Is the sexy maven feeling turned on?" Asiv teased,

Sona just nodded, her breath labored, and her face a deep shade of red.

She stopped him from caressing her belly,

"Please...lower." She begged,

Asiv just did as she asked and started rubbing her eager pussy, making her cry out in his head, she threw her head back into her pillow,

"You're so wet." Asiv teased, rubbing her pussy through her panties harder,

Asiv stopped to remove her top, letting her DD-cup breasts bounce free,

He started sucking on her right breast while slithering his hand into her panties and rubbing her bare pussy,

"Yes! More please! More!" She begged lustily,

Asiv's hand was covered in Sona's fluids so he coated her left breast in her arousal fluids and lapped it all away, making Sona flinch and squirm,

He then did the same to her right breast and repeated the process several times,

"S-Stop! I-It's too much!" Sona begged, she began sweating as this continued,

Asiv removed her drenched panties, exposing her eager pink slit to the cool air of the room,

"Such a cute little pussy." He teased, spreading her small entrance open, Sona just looked away as Asiv gazed at her pussy,

"A-Asiv, please...in m- KYAAA!" Sona cried out in his head as he started eating her out, her sensitive pink insides becoming wetter with each second,

Asiv then groped her ass, making her shriek in surprise, it was softer than he thought it would be,

"P-Please! I'm going to cum!" She struggled to say, her grip tightened on the bedsheets as this pleasure continued,

Asiv suddenly stopped and licked along her belly making her mew softly,

"D-Don't drag it out! I need to cum!" She pleaded, Asiv just trailed his tongue down her pelvis and went towards her inner thigh with his tongue, barely missing her eager pussy,

She whined in a childish manner, Asiv then finally licked her throbbing pink pussy, Sona pushed her crotch closer for more,

Suddenly she squealed as Asiv sucked on her swollen clit, Sona felt the pressure in her belly all release within an instant, much to Asiv's delight as he lapped it all up,

"Okay Sona, here we go." Asiv said as he stripped down, revealing his erect dick which leaked precum,

Sona looked at it before gently wrapping her lithe and soft hand around it,

"So hot and hard." Sona said as she gently stroked it,

Asiv shuddered and moaned as her delicate hand ran itself gracefully over his sensitive dick, his penis leaking more precum as this continued,

Suddenly Sona laid Asiv back and started sucking on his dick, making him groan,

"You're so big." Sona said as she bobbed her head faster and stroking any of his length not in her mouth,

Suddenly without warning, his hot white load was released into her mouth, she flinched in surprise at first as Asiv's large load of white goo came out in globs before it settled down,

Sona opened her mouth and swished his sperm around with her tongue before swallowing and giving him a lustful look,

"Ready to seal the deal?" She giggled seductively in his head while gently stroking his member, making it hard again,

He laid Sona onto her side on the bed and positioned his penis at her pussy,

"Don't worry Asiv, I'm still a virgin, even though my hymen's not there...I...lost it while masturbating...to you." Sona said while blushing,

"It's okay, even if I wasn't your first, I would still love you." Asiv admitted lovingly,

"I know it's a bit of an awkward moment here to ask but...would you make me the happiest guy and accept my hand in marriage?" Asiv asked the maven,

She adjusted herself and sat up, "YES! I will marry you!" Sona said happily and hugged him, tears of joy streamed down her face, and Asiv embraced his bride-to-be,

"You have made me very happy, Asiv, please...make us one."

She said, lying down on her side and lifting her leg, exposing her pussy to him,

Asiv placed her leg on his shoulder and slowly pushed into her, her body shuddered as she moaned, Asiv then started slow and gentle for her to adjust,

"S-Sona, y-your so soft and tight inside." Asiv groaned,

"F-Faster! Please, faster!" Sona begged, Asiv just did as she asked,

They both gasped as Asiv's sensitive tip started grinding hard against Sona's g-spot, electrifying both of them,

"G-Gonna cum, Sona!"

Asiv said, struggling to not black out from pleasure,

"Cum in me!" Fill up my pussy!" Sona cried out, Asiv thrusted harder and deeper, finally he came inside the maven, his sperm filling up her womanhood,

Asiv then laid back and positioned Sona on top of him, she blushed as Asiv looked up at her,

"May you do me the honor of putting on a sexy display for me?" Asiv asked slyly,

Sona put her hands over her head and started rotating her hips with Asiv's dick inside her, she rose up and lowered then repeated the rotation, she blushed when she felt his penis get harder inside her,

Asiv grabbed her hips, raised her up and thrusted into her as she lowered, his balls slapping against her with each powerful thrust,

Sona kept her hands over her head as Asiv's fucked her, her large breasts bouncing as she rode him,

Asiv felt pressure build up in his penis, while Sona felt pressure build up in her lower belly,

"S-Sona! G-Gonna-!" Asiv was cut off by Sona,

"Do it! Fill my pussy with your cum!" She screamed in his head,

Asiv took one final thrust into her and came inside, his penis smashed against her womb and sprayed his large load inside her, Sona telepathically screamed and came as well, a mix of their fluids creating a mess between them,

Sona took herself out and laid next to him,

"You came so much inside me, I might get pregnant." Sona said, getting a bit of his sperm on her finger then licking it away,

"The league prevents that unless you're married, you won't yet but it's okay, I'll stay by you, until the bitter end." He said as Sona snuggled close to him.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, next up is Battle Bunny Riven X Asiv, let me know what you thought of this one. :3**


	16. Screwing like bunnies (BB Riven X Asiv)

**Here's the Riven smut, now as I promised there will be a voting at the end of this chapter, and to clarify, someone said that I designed Asiv to be a gary-stu (in other words a male with no personality flaws) but truth be told, he has plenty of them in my other 2 stories, and since these are short stories, there's no point in development, also some of the champs in this I take outta character for the whole process to move, like Syndra, I doubt she'd be open about anything. :P**

 **Screwing like rabbits (Asiv X Battle Bunny Riven)**

It was a cool autumn night in Valoran, the institute grew quiet at this hour because a new casino/club called "Peter rabbit" opened up in the town near the institute, however this casino had a bit of a pervy kink thrown into it, the employees were all girls dressed in revealing bunny costumes, some girls were champions from the league, such as Sarah Fortune and Katarina, however some were offered the job but turned it down, like Sona and Irelia, and Syndra was sure to make her point clear,

Katarina was put on the DO NOT GROPE list due to one guy feeling up her ass and ended up having her "feel" him up,

One summoner in particular rolled his eyes at the other men who did this, due to his lack of interest in feeling up the waitresses, he became unpopular amongst male summoners and champions, a few times the summoners and champions would try to get him laid by a waitress, but he saw through it quickly and paid off the waitress to leave him be, his name was Asiv, he was by far the only summoner who never tried to make a move on the female champions, as he felt they were TOO good for him,

Asiv was sitting at the bar, he had just won at a slot machine, earning the triple 7,

"So, feeling lucky tonight huh?" The bartender asked Asiv, of course it was another bunny girl waitress

"In a way...so I was wondering." He said,

"Do you ever feel objectified by men groping and touching you when you're trying to work?" Asiv asked the bartender,

"At times, yes, but I only took this job because I needed the money, so far you're my favorite customer, you're the first man who hasn't tried to grab my boobs." She replied,

"What about ZAC over there?" He pointed with his thumb towards the amorphous being behind him at a table that was setup for poker,

"I'm not sure I can actually address ZAC by gender, but he's definitely a gentleman, if he were human, I would date him." The bartender replied,

"No harm in asking him out, give it a try." Asiv said, he left some money on the counter along with some extra as a tip for the waitress,

He bumped into someone hearing her yelp and finding himself on the floor before he knew what happened,

"Oh gods! I am SO sorry ma'am, I should've looked where I was-" he was helping her pick up the empty glasses that surprisingly did not break, he then realized he recognized the waitress,

"Riven?" He asked,

"Asiv?" Riven said at the same time,

The two of them used to date but broke up in fear of Ionia or Noxus taking action between them, despite Riven being an exile, they don't know how Noxus would react,

Asiv felt Katarina glaring daggers at him from behind, he knew how Katarina despised him because he was Ionian, as she made it clear when he summoned her,

"So, how awkward to meet up, don't date for a couple years then we meet up again right outside the institute with you dressed up as a playboy bunny." Asiv joked,

"W-Well...that's because I joined the institute recently and I could use the extra money." Riven stuttered nervously,

"Really? Well then, hopefully we don't meet up like...this again while you're in the rift." Asiv laughed a bit,

"I just got off my shift, I'm free to talk now." Riven said,

Asiv waited for Riven to come back from bringing the glasses to the bar, she sat down with him and the two caught up, turns out Riven was declared dead so she was free from Ionian and Noxian conflict, she was declared a neutral party now,

As they talked they felt the same spark from 2 years ago ignite between them again,

"Let's talk somewhere else, I don't appreciate every man here eyeing me up like a slab of meat." Riven said,

Asiv nodded and left the casino with Riven after she put on her jacket,

"Y'know Riven...if you wanna try things again between us, I've been single since we broke up." Asiv said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head,

"What about Ahri? She was talking sweetly to you in there." Riven asked, Ahri was one of the most popular in the casino since she was like a goddess in every man's eyes,

"She does that to every guy." Asiv chuckled,

"Those tails and ears are pretty realistic, made with Hextech technology?" Riven asked,

"Actually...they're real." Asiv laughed,

"What? How-?" Riven questioned, Asiv told her Ahri's back story,

"Guess that's why she goes to the private lounges so much." Riven said with a blush,

Asiv had heard the private lounges were expensive, as patrons could pay the waitresses for some "private" time in a lounge, a large payment up front then another large one after, Asiv never took part in it due to feeling that it was meaningless, it's pretty much a one night stand,

Asiv walked Riven back to her room within the institute, the two of them laughing while sharing funny stories, like when Wukong tried using two banana peels as skates and crashed through the wall into Brand's room,

"Guess I'll be going, Riven." Asiv said once they reached her room,

She grabbed him by the arm to stop him,

"A-Asiv...I was wondering...if you could stay a bit longer." Riven said nervously,

"If you're sure, than so am I." He answered,

Riven unlocked the door and walked in, followed by Asiv, once he walked in, Riven closed the door behind him, the room went dark,

When suddenly, Riven clapped and the fireplace started, giving the room a dim glow that was not only relaxing, but also invitingly sexual,

"Just give me a second." Riven said as she went into her room,

Asiv sat on the couch waiting for the exile. when she came back, she was still wearing her "work" clothes,

"I forgot to put my regular clothing into the dryer..." She groaned embarrassingly,

"Awkward~" Asiv said in a funny tone, Riven laughed a bit and playfully pushed him by his shoulder,

"But maybe..." She said in a sultry tone, she hugged his arm and pulled it into her breasts,

"...you can take advantage?" Riven giggled seductively,

"Riven? You okay?" Asiv asked, she suddenly straddled his lap,

"Just a bit...in heat." She said seductively, she started grinding herself against his lap, soon feeling something hard press against her clothed vagina,

"You like that?" She whispered into his ear, grinding harder against his hardened member, making him groan,

"R-Riven, a-are you sure about this?" Asiv asked the exile, groaning as she pressed her clothed pussy against his clothed member harder,

"Yes, I want you...I NEED you inside me." She purred seductively,

Asiv then grabbed her toned ass, making Riven yelp,

"Then I won't hold back." Asiv replied, he hungrily pulled her into a kiss while keeping one hand on her ass,

As they kissed, Asiv's hand started gliding along Riven's toned legs, making the exile shudder,

Riven then broke the kiss and on her knees on the floor in front of him, looking at the bulge in his pants,

"Someone's excited~" she teased as she pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his hardened 6.5 inch dick,

Riven gulped a bit, she never made room for a relationship since Asiv and her broke up 2 years ago, so she never sucked anyone,

She took his dick into her mouth and began sucking him off, making Asiv groan, Riven then pulled down her bunny outfit enough for her breasts to come out from their confinement, and started rubbing them against Asiv's balls, making him moan louder,

"R-Riven! G-Gonna- AUGH!" Asiv cried out as his load exploded into Riven's mouth,

Riven swallowed every bit of it and licked her lips after letting go of his penis,

"Tasty, you had quite a bit there." She giggled,

Asiv picked her up and set her on the couch, he moved the fabric at her crotch aside, revealing her eager pussy through her tights,

"Naughty girl." Asiv teased, he then started sucking on her clit, making Riven nearly scream,

"Yes! More! Please more!" She begged, Asiv then tore her tights to get to her bare, hairless pussy.

she confirmed that she could get new tights easily, as it wasn't uncommon with the private lounge at the casino/club being used,

Asiv slithered his tongue into her, making Riven scream and curl her toes,

Without warning, her fluids exploded out of her and onto the couch,

"You made such a mess you bad girl." Asiv teased,

Suddenly, Riven used her tights covered feet to caress his member, making Asiv groan, she stopped then rolled into her belly and put her feet together on either side of his member,

"Go ahead, if you're still horny after this, you can fuck my pussy." Riven said, Asiv began thrusting while gazing at her wet pussy, the picture of Riven gasping and moaning popped up in his head, which got him excited and resulted in precum leaking from his tip,

He thrusted faster and harder between her feet until finally he came on her ass,

He positioned himself over Riven while she was still on her belly, his tip poking at her pussy,

"May I?" Asiv asked her in a husky voice,

Riven just nodded and felt Asiv slowly push his dick into her,

Asiv shuddered and took a shaky breath at the feeling of her soaked, pink walls squeezing tightly around his penis, he started thrusting into her slowly and gently to let her adjust,

"Just fuck me, make me scream." Riven begged,

Asiv suddenly started fucking her with vigor, both of them moaning as Asiv fucked her while going balls-deep, wet sloshing from their lovemaking could be heard echoing throughout the room accompanied by their moans,

Riven blushed at the lewd wet sounds coming from her hot pussy,

"Riven, you're so tight, I'm gonna cum!" Asiv moaned as he fucked her harder,

"In me! You can cum inside!" She said, Asiv groaned and took one final thrust, filling up her womb with his hot white sperm, she came after him a few seconds later,

Asiv was panting, he laid on top of Riven with his front to her back, his sperm oozed out of Riven and onto the couch, he was exhausted and didn't bother taking himself out of the exile,

"Felt...so good..." Riven panted,

"Mind being my own personal bunny?" Asiv teased while out of breath,

"I wouldn't mind." Riven laughed slightly.

 **Alright guys, that's the Riven smut, now I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying these. :)**

 **Now here are the votes. :3**

 **Asiv X Academy Ahri**

 **Asiv X Caitlyn X Vi**

 **Asiv X Janna**

 **Asiv X Headmistress Fiora**

 **Asiv X Jinx**


	17. Getting Jinx'd! (Jinx X Asiv)

**Hey guys, now one of you asked me a VERY good question,**

 **"Lyseth, I'm curious, how do you work the voting system exactly?"**

 **Well, I work it like this, whatever champ shows up in the votes are ones I have thought up smuts for, I sometimes throw in previous options here and there, but for the most part, all options are different during each vote.**

 **Also another asked a question regarding pairings for the smuts asking about Amaya X Asiv from my story "A fox's curiosity", well I could do that if people request it, all that has to be done is to say the word. :P**

 **Let's get things started!**

 **(NOTE: we'll be revisiting ch.3 as this chapter takes place 2 weeks later.)**

 ** _Getting Jinx'd! (Jinx X Asiv)_**

There was an explosion in the halls of the institute, followed by angry swearing and maniacal laughter, Jinx had pissed off Vi... AGAIN, she had been causing Vi grief a lot more frequently as of late,

"Jinx! Get over here so I can kick your fucking ass!" Vi shouted,

"No thankies, fat hands, but you can KISS my ass if you'd like!" Jinx laughed, angering the enforcer further,

Vi couldn't understand why the institute allowed Jinx to hold onto her ammunition, but Vi wasn't allowed to punch since her last fuck up 3 weeks prior, how the hell was she supposed to know that Ziggs' room was practically a megaton warhead with all his hexplosives?

"I do know someone who can help us out, Vi, however, much like you, he hates Jinx, so he will need some...convincing." Caitlyn said,

Later, Asiv just got out of a match, only to be approached by Caitlyn and Vi, both looking quite pissed off,

"Lemme guess...Jinx?" Asiv sighed and rubbed his temples,

"You're gods damned right, that fucking lunatic can't give us a single day to ourselves." Vi said,

"First of all, language, secondly, you think I can deal with her? Pfft, yeah right." Asiv scoffed,

"I figured you would say that, so I brought leverage." Caitlyn said,

She showed Asiv a picture of him and Ahri getting "personal" during his gender change accident (check out Ch.3 for that fiasco),

"W-What the-? How the fuck did you get this?!" Asiv questioned feeling frustrated with the two,

"First of all, language, and secondly, we have our ways." Vi mocked,

Asiv was exasperated, he had just been blackmailed by Vi and Caitlyn,

"Alright...what do you want me to do?" Asiv groaned,

"Keep Jinx out of our hair for at least a week, if you do, we'll burn this photo, if you don't, we'll forward it to every champion and summoner within the institute." Caitlyn gave him a smug look,

Asiv sighed in defeat,

"Fine, but just so I know a certain someone doesn't break the deal-" Asiv looked towards Vi,

"Not too worry, I made it crystal clear to her." Caitlyn cut him off,

"As funny as it would be, it's only fair since we're pinning you with that bitch." Vi said,

The two piltover officer's walked away, leaving a VERY angry Asiv behind,

"I thought you weren't one for blackmail, cupcake." Vi said, feeling quite surprised,

"Who said I really was?" Caitlyn said before burning the picture with Vi's lighter,

"Blackmail's illegal, so I'd be setting a horrible example." Caitlyn said,

Asiv later was still murmuring about how he was gonna get Cait and Vi for this, only to receive a knock at his door,

He opened it and saw Jinx unconscious and tied up on the floor, there was a note attached as well,

"Here's Jinx, remember, keep her out of our hair for the next week or else...

-Caitlyn"

Asiv sighed and dragged Jinx into his room, he didn't want to set foot in her room 'cause gods only know if she has ammo or not,

He hoisted her up and set her on the couch,

"Maybe I can just keep her tied up for the week." Asiv thought,

But then again, when she was coiled up in Varus' ult, she started shouting and complaining, so Asiv was in NO MOOD for that,

He went into his bathroom to try and calm down with a warm bath, he figured Vi likely would've beaten Jinx into unconsciousness, so he wasn't too worried,

He eased down into the water and let out a content sigh,

But he would be wishing he kept a sharper eye on Jinx,

She woke up groggily and looked around the room, it wasn't hers, or "fat hands" room, so she was curious,

She then saw a picture above the fire place, of Asiv and Sona being silly under the mistletoe during Christmas the previous year, she figured she was in one of their rooms,

She was hoping it was Asiv's room, cause at least he could shout when he got angry with her,

But then she realized, she was tied up, she grabbed the only chomper from gods know where and had it snap closed on the ropes holding her down, breaking her free,

"Let's see if gold-eyes is here." Jinx thought, hoping to cause him some grief,

 **(NOTE: Due to Asiv's eye color being an amber-golden color, Jinx will refer to him as "gold-eyes")**

Jinx looked wherever Asiv could possibly be, but then she got an idea, she noticed the bathroom door was closed, so she figured he was in there, she then heard the sound of a tub draining, she thought it would be funny to scare the hell out of him, so she hid on the opposite side of his bed,

Asiv walked out of the bathroom about 2 minutes later, just wearing a simple black tank top and lightweight pants, he went to check on Jinx only to find the ropes cut and Jinx nowhere to be seen,

"Oh shit, where is she? I can't let Caitlyn and Vi know I lost track of her." Asiv panicked,

Jinx snuck up from behind and suddenly grabbed his sides and shouting "gotcha" very loudly, Asiv released a startled cry and almost jumped high enough to hit the ceiling,

"Wow gold-eyes! I scared the shit outta you!" Jinx laughed she started laughing so hard she fell onto the floor and kicking her feet in the air,

"Yeah Yeah, real funny." Asiv groaned,

Jinx continued laughing hysterically, to the point where it started sounding a bit scary, Asiv just stood there quirking an eyebrow and crossing his arms,

Jinx'd laughing slowly died down and she was not amused by Asiv not biting her head off, trying to pulverize her, or holding her in a headlock- oh wait, Vi does that stuff,

"C'mon gold-eyes, aren't you mad?" Jinx was hoping for him to explode, but no, he just sighed in annoyance, much to her disappointment,

"Jinx, I'm in no mood for thi-" he was interrupted by her,

"C'moooon! You're making me bored! If I can't blow shit up, I want to at least make you angry, why are you not losing your cool?" Jinx complained since Asiv wouldn't even glare at her,

"Jinx, do you only get a kick outta causing people grief?" Asiv questioned,

"Yeah, like this!" Jinx exclaimed before pulling Asiv into a kiss, he forced her away from him and wiped his mouth,

"What the fuck?! Disgusting!" Asiv cringed at the thought, he wasn't too mad and was glad that his first kiss was with Akali back when they dated, a first kiss with this psycho would ruin his life,

"Angry yet?" Jinx grinned,

No luck, Asiv was still not angry, he just flopped back on the couch, clearly not giving two fucks anymore, Jinx was starting to get angry now,

Suddenly she thought of the one way she could make him mad guaranteed,

Asiv~ CATCH!" She said right before jumping on top of him,

"W-What the- ugh!" Asiv grunted as Jinx landed on top of him,

"And...that was?" Asiv questioned,

"All apart of the plan I just made up!" Jinx replied,

"Well then, giving up?" Asiv questioned,

"Never!"'Jinx said in her typical crazy manner,

She decided to irritate him by trying to make a sexual approach, she saw how he hated the kiss and knew immediately that getting "personal" would really push it,

So she reached down his pants and started jerking his limp member,

"J-Jinx! S-Stop!" Asiv tried to stop her,

"Hmmm nope!" she replied mischievously,

"Give up Asiv, there's no point in resisting, she'll just keep trying." He thought,

Besides, after his incident with Ahri a couple weeks ago, him and the nine-tailed fox started dating as they felt a special connection, and he had already had his first time with Ahri when she took advantage of him during the incident, so he was just going to let Jinx have her way now,

"I saw this in one of those videos the fox lady masturbates to every now and then, so I'm trying it." Jinx said, Asiv took this as an advantage, he's secretly needed relief so he just decided to take advantage of Jinx's advances,

She pulled down Asiv's pants and boxers, revealing his erect member,

"Yep, just like the video!" Jinx cheered,

Asiv remained silent, he was going to wait for the right time to make his move,

"C'mon! Get angry! I'll suck on it if I have to." Jinx said, no response,

"Fine then!" Jinx started sucking him off, Asiv just suddenly grabbed her head and made sure she kept it in her mouth,

"That's right, just like that." Asiv smirked as he watched her take in most of his 6.5 inch length,

Suddenly he came in her mouth, keeping her in place until his orgasm ended,

Jinx spat out the white fluids,

"Blegh! Gross! That stuff's nasty!" Jinx complained,

Suddenly Asiv flipped the two of them and stripped Jinx of her clothing,

"Someone's been a naughty girl." Asiv smirked, his plan, to burn out her spare energy, he held her down with her wrists over her head, leaving her pale body exposed to him,

"Hey! I'm supposed to do this to y- yeeagh!" Jinx cried out as Asiv fingered her pussy,

"You saw this in the video as well, right?" Asiv asked,

Jinx didn't respond, just gasps and moans left her mouth as she squirmed,

He kept fingering her until he felt her inner walls clench his fingers, he knew she was close then and stopped,

"So...care to keep bothering me?" Asiv questioned,

"I want that thing in me! Like in the video!" Jinx begged, looking at Asiv's erect member leaking precum,

"What's that?" Asiv asked, stroking his length in front of her to tease the loose cannon,

"I want it in me!" She demanded, Asiv just groaned to tease her and continued until Jinx finally begged, "Please! I feel all weird inside now!" She begged,

Asiv stopped and shifted her onto all fours,

"Now, keep your head down low with your butt up in the air." Asiv smirked,

"What?! No way! That's embarrassing!" Jinx objected,

"Guess you don't want it THAT badly then." Asiv teased, He had turned the tables, Jinx was now getting frustrated in his place,

"F-Fine!" Jinx did as he said,

Asiv got into position and suddenly thrusted deep into her dripping wet pussy,

"KYAA! That hurts! Stop it!" Jinx objected,

"You need to relax, Jinx, it'll hurt more if you're too tense." Asiv answered,

Asiv decided to reach under her and massage her clit, making her gasp and go limp,

"That worked." Asiv thought, he started thrusting in and out of Jinx's petite frame, making the crazy gunner drool a bit and go limp,

Suddenly he sat up right on the couch and had her ride him in reverse cowgirl, Jinx felt embarrassed about the situation turning against her like this, but she didn't care as Asiv's dick ravaged her tight insides,

Asiv knew that the league prevented pregnancy in anyone who wasn't married, so Asiv just kept going until finally he grabbed Jinx's hips and thrusted to her womb before releasing his load into her,

Jinx cried out and came all over the couch as well, Asiv took himself out of her and carried her over to his bed, Jinx quickly fell asleep, and Asiv knew he'd have the rest of the day to himself from there.

 **Hey guys, sorry if this smut wasn't that great, as you can tell I've never written a smut using a crazy character, so yeah, I apologize if it's shit. :P**

 **Voting time!**

 **Leblanc X Asiv**

 **Janna X Asiv**

 **Lux (Star guardian, spell thief or classic) X Asiv**

 **Irelia X Asiv**

 **Zyra X Asiv**

 **And by request, Amaya from my other story (A fox's curiosity) is now an option to have matched up with Asiv, I may put out a yuri option for her, but I'm undecided presently. :P**


	18. Off duty (Order of lotus Irelia X Asiv)

**Alright, so there was a tie, 3 votes for Irelia and 3 votes for Leblanc, well, as a result, I shall post BOTH, so votes WILL NOT be available this chapter.**

 ** _Off duty (order of the lotus Irelia X Asiv)_**

Irelia, the commander of Ionia, respected by Ionian champions and summoners alike, though some just try to flirt with her, which truly gets on her nerves,

There was one summoner she was friends with known as "Asiv", he was one of the few summoners who how she says, "doesn't think with his dick",

He was actually probably the only summoner who showed her respect as he knew her rank in the Ionian military,

Plus Asiv was always honest with her and made sure she was the first to know about any changes regarding Ionia,

Ionia had just won an important match regarding trade with other countries, so Ionian summoners and champions alike were thrilled,

Irelia had chosen the Ionian summoners to assist in this match and she chose Asiv to be her summoner, and refused any other, and thanks to her and Asiv's machine-like synergy, they quickly dominated the match,

She never admitted it, but as time went on, she actually started dealing with carnal desires, and found it more and more difficult,

She never told anyone that her primal instincts sometimes got the better of her, not even during medical examinations when asked about anything hormonal,

She had requested an audience with Asiv as she wished to speak with him regarding the second match for the political debate involving trade,

There was a knock on the door to he quarters, and just as expected, it was Asiv, ready to give her any information for tomorrow's match,

"So, what will tomorrow's match be against?" Irelia asked after They greeted one another, Asiv closed the door behind them after looking around to ensure no spies were among them, he closed the door and locked it,

"Alright, at tomorrow's match, you shall be against, Swain at top, Katarina at mid, Shaco at jungle, Draven and Sion at bot."

"It's an all damage composition, how shall we go about this?" Irelia asked,

"We ban Katarina, Swain and Draven, this would throw off the team composition, our team in the meantime should be,

Ahri at mid, You at top, Jhin and Soraka at bot lane, and Shen at jungle."

"And if any of those 3 get banned?" Irelia asked,

"Our entire list of Ionian champs is right here." Asiv said, pulling out a list from his pocket, Irelia looked it over,

Ahri,

Akali,

Irelia,

Master Yi,

Wukong,

Shen

Soraka,

Bard,

Udyr,

Karma,

Varus,

Jhin,

Sona,

Zed,

Kennen

Syndra.

"How exactly did you get Zed and Syndra to agree?" Irelia asked,

"That's the magic of bribery, however Syndra said she'd agree, as long as I shut up and go away before she destroys me." Asiv laughed,

Irelia was surprised that Asiv could just simply laugh off Syndra's threats, most people ran away just by her staring at them,

Asiv went over ALL possible factors from there, such as replacements and champions who agreed to aid Ionia if needed, as third party champions were allowed to take sides,

Irelia started feeling her carnal desires kick in, so she panicked and didn't want Asiv to see her like this,

"Excuse me for...just a second!" She rushed those last 3 words, and ran into the bathroom, leaving a very confused Asiv behind,

Irelia sat on the closed toilet and pulled down her pants and underwear, and started pleasuring her "lotus flower" below,

She squeaked quietly as she pleasured herself, rubbing her already soaking wet vagina with vigor, she then decided to try and finger herself for the first time ever, but squealed and came the moment she tried, once she pulled her act together, she put her uniform back on and went out to meet Asiv,

Asiv looked at her with concern,

"Are you alright, Irelia?" He asked,

"Y-Yes, why?" She replied nervously,

"Because your face is red, you running a fever? Shall I rearrange the team formation so you can rest?" He asked her,

Irelia knew there was no way out of this, her carnal desires finally got the best of her, the will of the blades, in heat and in plain sight no less, knew the jig was up,

"Promise you won't tell ANYONE?" Irelia asked with a sigh,

Asiv made a "cross my heart" motion silently,

"I'm...in heat." Irelia shifted nervously, feeling the heat between her legs build up as well as some of her fluids running down her legs,

"Really? That's what you're so worked up about?" Asiv asked Irelia,

"I'm supposed to be a prime example of a fighter yet here I am in heat like a disgraceful slut." Irelia said,

"Well...you are human after all." Asiv said,

"It's only natural." He added on,

"Asiv, I've tried pleasuring myself but the heat just keeps coming back within a couple hours." Irelia said, blushing a deep shade of red,

"Irelia, if you really want me to, I can help you with it." Asiv replied,

"I-I can't ask that of you, it would be selfish of me." Irelia said,

"Well we can't have you in heat for the match tomorrow, also your pants are getting really wet." Asiv replied,

Irelia blushed deeply, there was no other way, but she didn't want to think so,

"Asiv, please...just be gentle." She said embarrassingly,

"Of course." Asiv replied,

He carried her bridal style to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed,

He removed all of her clothing and armor and scanned her toned figure, making Irelia blush when she saw his erection through his pants,

"It's all about you right now." Asiv whispered,

"Where do you want me to start?" Asiv asked her,

"Anywhere works." She replied in embarrassment,

Asiv started to lightly suck and lick her nipples making Irelia gasp and squirm,

Asiv started gently caressing her sides while he pleasured her,

"A-Asiv! P-Please more!" She begged,

Asiv then gently trailed his tongue down her toned belly, sending shivers up her spine, she felt her core heat up as if it was on fire,

Asiv knew how he could make Irelia beg for him to fuck her, so he started whispering dirty things to her making her blush and her core become soaking wet as he gently trailed his finger in circles around her pink slit,

"A-Asiv! P-P-Please! I want it in me!" She begged,

"In a moment~" he teased,

He moved down to her throbbing, eager pink pussy and spread it open,

"So pink inside~" chimed to tease her, she just blushed deeply, she suddenly squealed as she felt Asiv lick her "flower", gently running his tongue along her insides, Irelia unknowingly crossed her legs behind Asiv's head to keep him in place,

Suddenly she screamed when Asiv sucked hard on her clit, she climaxed without warning and went limp after her orgasm finished with her,

"Still horny?" He asked her slyly as he stripped,

Irelia just looked away,

"Is there something else you want?" Asiv teased by gently fingering her, she cried out, sweating and panting as Asiv's finger rubbed her inner walls, he then curled his finger in her making her squeal and squirt,

"Asiv I- Asiv!" Irelia said in surprise as Asiv laid back and laid Irelia back on top of him,

"Are you satisfied?" Asiv asked, rubbing his erect penis against her slit,

"I was just...surprised is all." Irelia blushed at the feeling of him rubbing against her,

"Do you want this in you?" Asiv teased, moving his tip in and out of her,

Irelia only whimpered and nodded, no longer having control of her hormones,

Asiv spread her legs apart to the point where her pussy exposed the inside of itself, and then slowly pushed his penis all the way inside her, Irelia gasped as her walls were stretched to accommodate his size,

He then started thrusting slow gently making Irelia moan, "Nng...Hmm..." Was all that left her lips, Asiv started thrusting faster and harder as this went on, Irelia then realized that her full body mirror was point right towards them, allowing her to watch Asiv's dick move in and out,

She blushed at the erotic sight in the mirror as her fluids ran down Asiv's dick and the sloppy wet sounds their reproductive organs made, she suddenly climaxed after just 1 minute of penetration,

Asiv slowed down only to be told by Irelia,

"I didn't tell you to stop." She said shyly,

Asiv smirked and thrusted faster and harder than before, making Irelia scream and moan lustily,

She then felt Asiv's penis twitch and throb inside her, knowing he was close,

"Asiv! In me! Cum inside me!" She begged but felt embarrassed to say such a thing,

Asiv did as she requested and released his hot white load inside her, the hot sensation was enough to make Irelia climax again,

Asiv shifted them so he was on top of her and then continued thrusting into her tight pussy,

"I'll keep...going...until you're...satisfied!" He said between moans, Irelia could no longer moan as she was so short on breath, the two of them locked lips, kissing each other hungrily, suddenly Asiv took one more balls deep thrust before he released his load inside her again,

He then adjusted her so she was sitting on his lap with him inside the will of the blades,

He grabbed her hips and bounced her up and down on his member, there was so much of his sperm inside her that it started leaking out and running down his member along with some of Irelia's own fluids,

He started massaging her clit making Irelia squeal and climax in unison with him, Irelia finally went slack and was panting while resting against Asiv,

"Satisfied?" Asiv asked while panting, both of them dripping with sweat,

Irelia just snuggled him in response, silently telling him that she was satisfied.

 **Alright guys, next up is Leblanc I should have it up tomorrow or the day after, we'll see how things go.**


	19. Which is which? (Leblanc X Asiv)

**Hey guys so a couple of you asked me about Nami being an option for this, well...not sure presently, as I have no idea how the hell fish anatomy works. XD**

 **But I can promise I'll AT LEAST try.**

 ** _Which is which? (Leblanc X Asiv)_**

"So what do you require from me?" Asiv asked, standing in the council's chamber,

"Well summoner Asiv, there have been strange surges of magic within the institute, we request you to investigate." The one member said,

"Any common locations?" Asiv asked,

"Mostly in the Noxus wing of the institute." Another council member said,

"With all due respect, if you hadn't noticed, I'm an Ionian summoner, and you are asking ME to set foot in the Noxus wing." Asiv questioned,

"You're well versed in magic that's not used in the institute, so we felt you were perfect for the job." Another said,

"We have requested a Noxian champion to be your escort." Another said,

Asiv groaned internally, he was hoping for ANYONE other than Draven, last time he encountered the ego maniac, Draven started rambling on and on about how "great" he was,

"Who shall be my escort?" Asiv asked,

"Leblanc." Another said,

Asiv picked his jaw up off the floor,

"Leblanc? As in the deceiver?" Asiv asked, hoping he heard that wrong,

"The very same." Another member said,

"She will meet you at the Noxian wing entryway, dismissed." the head of the council said,

Once Asiv stepped out and the door closed behind him he made his way towards the Noxian quarters, ranting to himself about the council's escort choice,

"Wait, so you chose Leblanc, the deceiver to be my escort, in HER wing of the institute?" Asiv said to himself,

He then pretended to be a member of the council, "Why yes, it made perfect sense at the time for a dumbass such as myself, it's not like we give a fuck about the status between Noxus and Ionia." Asiv said in a corny British accent followed by a VERY stereotypical British laugh,

"Sheesh, don't know jackshit about our status, sure there's no war now, but doesn't mean Darius or Sion would be in a listening mood." Asiv groaned,

Asiv waited right outside the entryway for Leblanc, he had been waiting for half an hour,

"Dammit Leblanc, where are y-?" Suddenly, something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out, his collapse was stopped by someone catching him,

Asiv groggily groaned as he woke up, his head hurt, he noticed he was in his own room and tried to rub the back of his head, only to find himself bound by magic chains at the ankles and wrists while on his bed,

"What the fuck?" He said as he tried to struggle against the chains,

What made matters worse for him was that he was only in his boxers,

"Don't struggle, it takes the fun out of everything." He heard a familiar voice say, he then saw Leblanc step into view,

"Leblanc, what the hell are you doing? I've got a job to do!" Asiv barked, trying to break the chains again,

"Oh, the magic surge? That was all me, I was hoping for a strong summoner to be called out for it, and what luck, it was you of ALL people." Leblanc laughed a bit,

"Yeah, joke's over, now just let me go so I can file a report on it and-" Leblanc placed a finger on his lips,

"Not until I'm done having fun." Leblanc smirked,

"I don't think the council would approve of your actions." Asiv said,

"That's why I'll let you go AFTER I'm done fucking you." Leblanc said, lustfully licking her lips,

"Don't you dare!" Asiv growled and struggled more vigorously,

"Oh I dare." She replied, she pulled his boxers down, revealing his limp penis,

"You're not hard? Am I not pretty enough for you?" She asked in false sorrow, Leblanc started to jerk off Asiv's limp dick, making him groan a bit,

Soon enough it became fully erect, much to Leblanc's delight,

"Nice size you're packing." She smirked, she then forced Asiv into a kiss, but that's where her entire plan went awry, she broke the kiss only to find herself feeling weak and her core getting very hot,

"W-What's-?" She was cut off by Asiv,

"Learned to pick up on Ahri's charm spell a bit, however...only works on girls, thank the heavens." Asiv smirked slyly,

Leblanc's chains began to waver, enough that Asiv could break them,

"Welp, guess you're gonna get your punishment now~" Asiv taunted, getting his clothing back on,

"W-Wait! Maybe we can make a deal!" Leblanc begged, she knew consequences for rape were dire and didn't count on being countered so easily,

"A deal huh? I'm listening..." Asiv quirked an eyebrow,

"I-If you don't report me to the council and relieve me of this heat, I will NEVER pull another stunt like this a second time." Leblanc begged,

Asiv placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "Allow me to be dominant as well, then we have a deal." He said slyly,

"F-Fine!" Leblanc said blushing and unwillingly,

"Can't believe this summoner outwit me." Leblanc thought miserably,

Asiv then stripped her of any and all clothing (If we can even call her outfit "clothing") and pinned her down on the bed,

"Bring out your doppelgänger." Asiv smirked,

Leblanc did as she was told, her doppelgänger had appeared right next to her on the bed within an instant, Asiv then sat up on his knees,

"Maybe I'll give you it if suck on it first." Asiv smirked, moving his dick closer to her face,

Leblanc just nodded and started sucking him off, making Asiv groan in bliss, suddenly her doppelgänger joined in and started sucking and licking his testicles, making Asiv gasp and moan louder,

Suddenly, he grabbed Leblanc's head and forced his length all the way into her mouth and released his hot white load down her throat,

Leblanc took out his length and coughed a bit, Asiv let her take a moment to recover before telling her,

"Scissor your duplicate." Asiv smirked devilishly,

Leblanc just blushed before nodding, she had never done that before but now she's try it,

Leblanc and her dupe got in position, pressing their wet pussies against each other, then grinding their "lower lips" together, both Leblanc's started moaning in bliss in addition,

"Hmm...keep going." Asiv groaned, Leblanc noticed he was jerking off to the sight, which just made her blush a bit more, due to the deal they made, she had no say in what they do,

Leblanc yelped when she felt her dupe's clit grind against hers,

"Do a 69 now." Asiv said, both Leblanc's got in position to eat each other out, making Asiv's erection grow painfully hard,

After a bit, Asiv told them to stop, and had them reposition, with the real Leblanc on all fours and the dupe laying on it's back under the real Leblanc,

"Your pussy's so wet, is it hungry for this?" Asiv asked teasingly as he rubbed his tip along her pink slit,

Leblanc shuddered and whimpered at the sensation and only managed a nod,

Asiv then without warning, forced

His entire length into her, Leblanc just squealed from this sudden entry,

She started moaning and screaming from the sensation, her inner walls were burning with desire to be fucked,

"N-No! T-Too much!" She cried out once her dupe started sucking on her breasts, and nibbling her nipples every so often,

Asiv felt her walls tighten for release, so he took himself out,

"Not yet~" he teased, Leblanc whined as he just trailed his fingertips down her back, making her shiver,

He suddenly and roughly forced himself back into her, going down to his balls,

"C'mon, beg for it!" Asiv commanded, slapping her perfect round ass,

"My pussy...wants it!" She moaned,

"Wants what?" Asiv said, slapping her ass harder,

"It wants your hot cum! My pussy's hungry for your hot white cum!" She cried out, feeling Asiv's tip slam her womb with each thrust,

Asiv then took one last thrust into her and released his load into her followed by Leblanc also hitting her climax, his white sperm coating her insides, he took himself out with an audible pop, his sperm oozing out down onto the other Leblanc's crotch and pelvis,

Leblanc then laid down on top of her dupe and started making out with it, Asiv saw this opportunity and thrust his dick right in between their pussies, making them moan in unison, as the friction from him grinding against their clits took over their nervous systems,

Asiv then would thrust only once into one of them, take himself out, then repeat it with the other and continued this for several more times, teasing both Leblanc's,

Suddenly, he thrusted into the duplicate Leblanc's anus, making the duplicate scream into the kiss,

"Such a tight...ass..." Asiv moaned as he thrusted faster,

He groaned and released his hot load into the duplicate Leblanc's ass then took himself out,

"Alright, ride me." Asiv said to the real Leblanc as he laid back,

She lowered into his dick and started riding him, both of them moaning,

"Does your naughty...pussy like...this?" Asiv teased,

Leblanc just nodded desperately, no longer being able to moan from her breath becoming shallow, suddenly her duplicate came up from behind and started fondling her breasts and massaging her clit,

Leblanc felt overwhelmed by the sensations assaulting her, she blushed when she felt Asiv's member get harder inside her,

"Going...to...cum!" Both Leblanc and Asiv gasped,

Asiv grabbed her hips and gave one more hard thrust before filling her up with his sperm, followed by Leblanc's fluids flooding out onto Asiv's pelvis,

Leblanc's duplicate disappeared as Leblanc herself collapsed onto Asiv, completely worn out and sweating, not caring that Asiv was still inside her,

"Now I'll hold up my end of the deal." Asiv panted,

 **Hey guys, hope this wasn't total crap, I tried my hardest to capture Leblanc's personality but I don't play her so...yeah. :P**

 **Voting options!**

 **Academy Ahri X Asiv**

 **Star guardian/ spell thief Lux X Asiv**

 **Janna X Asiv**

 **Vi/Caitlyn X Asiv (could also be threesome)**

 **Amaya X Asiv**

 **Now the last option's here just as a totally optional thing, check out "a fox's curiosity" for Amaya's personality and all that. :P**


	20. Leaving you breathless (Janna X Asiv)

**Hi guys, Hope you're all enjoying this, so I'm kinda stuck regarding "breaking bad habits" and "A fox's curiosity" as I updated both only once since I started this smut collection and next to no attention to either (updated them about a week ago), so not quite sure what I'll do with them right now, maybe just put them on hold for a bit? Idk.**

 ** _Leaving you breathless (Asiv X Janna)_**

Asiv wasn't like most Ionians, Ionians believed to forgive and forget, no grudges, but Asiv held a grudge alright, against Zaunite's, especially Singed, the chemist who used the invasion on Ionia as an excuse to test his horrible alchemy, killing hundreds per day,

Since the institute seemed to not do anything about cruelty from Zaun, Asiv felt more inclined to bring justice himself, his main reason being, Singed's poison killing his parents right before his eyes, any time Asiv saw Singed or ANY Zaun champion he'd wish for them to go to hell,

However there was only one he didn't behave like this towards, that champion being Janna, the storm's fury, mainly because Asiv never knew where she was from,

She never understood why Asiv hated Zaun so much, especially why he hated Singed so much, But then again, she never paid any mind to the mad chemist's antics,

Janna made her way to the rooftop of the institute, only to find Asiv there, looking up at the clear skies,

"Asiv?" She asked,

Asiv turned towards the storm's fury with little if any interest,

"Hello, Janna." Asiv sighed, looking back up at the sky,

Janna felt something was wrong, the normally levelheaded summoner seemed to be low, lower than Runeterra's core,

"What's the matter?" She asked, her and Asiv were good friends and she had never seen him like this,

"Well, the invasion of Ionia was 8 years ago, correct?" Asiv asked,

"Mhm." Janna nodded in response,

"It's officially my 8th birthday since my parents died, 8 long years alone, all because of that... disgraceful bastard, Singed." Asiv growled,

"If it weren't for him, my parents would still be alive right now, you don't know how many times I've dreamt of mercilessly murdering the fucking son of a bitch, gutting that worthless prick alive." Asiv said with malice,

Janna could feel the hate he was emitting, and boy was it strong,

but now she pieced it all together, why Asiv was like this the same day each year since he showed up at the institute 4 years ago, his hate for Zaun, everything made sense now,

"Asiv, I know you're hurting right now, and how you have been all these years, wading through anger and sadness." Janna replied,

"Asiv, I haven't been completely honest with you..." Janna said nervously,

"I'm...a Zaunite." She finished in uneasiness,

"To some degree, I figured you were." Asiv replied, he just got up and sighed before walking back into the institute,

A short time later, Janna was speaking with Shyvana and Lux, in the lounge of the institute,

"...So that about sums it up." Janna had just finished telling Lux and Shyvana everything,

"It is never easy living on without your parents, I for one know how difficult it is." Shyvana said, maintaining her typical stone cold look,

"Asiv is struggling..." They all turned to see Master Yi,

"He is struggling between vengeance and forgiveness, this is indeed a difficult choice, as it is never easy forgiving those like Singed." Yi said,

"Is there anything we can do?" Lux asked,

"In all my years, I have found companions to be the best remedy for such, remind him of what's important." Yi said right before being summoned,

"Janna, you said today is his birthday, right?" Lux asked with a crafty smile,

Janna nodded in response, and Shyvana just leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms, waiting to hear Lux's idea,

"Okay Janna, listen carefully, I know just the thing." Lux said leaning in closer,

Later that night, Asiv rummaged through his pocket for the key to his room, he unlocked the door and closed it behind him, plunging the room into pure darkness for a brief moment, the lights then came on after Asiv flipped a switch, he looked around, everything was in order, he was going to turn in early, but when he turned on the light to his bedroom, he was surprised to see Janna lying on his bed, with a large bow tied around her upper body, covering her breasts instead of her usual bra-like top,

"J-Janna?!" Asiv stuttered in shock,

"Happy birthday~" Janna giggled seductively,

"How the heck did you get in here?" Asiv asked, trying to piece things together,

"Your window was unlocked and barely open." Janna giggled,

"Janna, I'm not exactly in the mood for your antics right now." Asiv huffed,

Right as he turned to leave the room, there was suddenly a breeze that carried him towards his bed until he fell back on it,

"Do you not want a pretty girl to be all yours for one night?" She pursed her lip in false sadness,

Asiv slowly started to perk up, as well as "something" else,

"Alright, I accept. Now get over here~" he said as he tackled her down playfully, making her squeal,

"Asiv~ you naughty boy~" She chimed playfully,

Asiv started making out with Janna as he undid the ribbon that covered her B-cup breasts (I can't tell anymore with the current and previous splash arts),

Asiv started kissing and sucking on her neck making her moan, suddenly she gasped when she felt Asiv's thumbs gently graze her hardened nipples, Asiv then started trailing kisses down Janna's neck then to her breasts, where he started licking circles around her nipples, making Janna shudder and her panties grow moist, he started to bully her nipples by pushing them around with his tongue, making her squeal, he removed her panties and set them aside,

He then lightly nipped one of her nipples and that sent Janna over the edge, she released her fluids all over the bed, and lost control of her wind magic for a second, creating a large gust of wind around them,

"You bad girl~" Asiv teased, he then stripped himself until he was nude, Janna found herself drooling at the sight of his 6.5 inch penis,

"Alright Janna, you can suck on it if you'd like." Asiv said as he laid back while Janna sat up,

Janna started by licking his length from base to tip, making Asiv shudder and moan,

She then took his member into her mouth and bobbed her head slowly as she sucked him off,

"J-Janna..." Asiv shuddered and moaned,

Janna suddenly started fondling his testicles, making Asiv buck his hips and moan,

Janna gently grazed her teeth over his sensitive tip, making Asiv cry out and release his hot load into her mouth,

"Yummy~" she teased after she swallowed,

"You're still hard? I'll fix that." She chimed,

She then used her feet to caress his hardened penis, making Asiv groan,

"You're such a bad boy." Janna giggled as she watched precum leak out of his member, and run down his length,

Suddenly Asiv groaned and released his sperm again, covering his length and Janna's feet,

"You made such a mess." Janna said in delight,

Suddenly Janna laid back and Asiv sat up,

"Go ahead~" Janna said lustfully, she pulled her knees back almost to her shoulders making her dripping wet little pussy spread open for Asiv's view,

Asiv got into position and slowly entered her making her gasp and shudder, Asiv started gently thrusting into her, making her whole petite frame shudder,

Janna rested her legs on his shoulders as Asiv fucked her slowly and gently, they both moaned and Asiv whispered a few dirty things to her,

"You like it how I fuck your little pussy?" He asked in a husky tone,

Janna only nodded and squealed when Asiv started massaging her swollen clit, Asiv began thrusting faster and harder after a bit, making Janna scream as he hit ALL the right spots, a couple times his dick slipped out but the two of them just continued,

"Gonna cum!" Asiv panted, as they were both covered in sweat,

"Inside me! Cum inside me!" Janna begged, Asiv took one final thrust and released his hot white load into her, enough that some spurt and leaked out of her,

Asiv then repositioned her to ride him,

"Put on a show~" he teased, Janna just blushed and started riding him,

"Keep your hands behind your head." Asiv commanded, Janna did just that, she blushed deeply while feeling very conscious about her body now,

Asiv grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her as she lowered,

"W-Wait! I want to...turn you on more..." Janna moaned, Asiv stopped only to see that when Janna lowered, she gyrated her hips when his full length was in her, this sent an unusual but addictive sensation throughout Asiv's body, he silently begged her to keep doing it,

Which Janna just giggled and complied to, she then continued riding him and they both felt pressure build up in their nether regions,

Asiv grabbed her hips and thrusted with vigor now, hitting her g-spot with every thrust, they then both cried out each other's names and climaxed their fluids mixing together and making a mess,

"Thank you, Janna." Asiv said, out of breath as Janna laid on top of him,

Janna jumped when she felt his finger poke somewhere below,

"A-Asiv...that hole's not yours to mess with~" she giggled,

"Wait, where are your panties?" Asiv asked her,

They then both looked at the open window, "oh shit." They said in unison, remembering Janna's gust of wind from earlier,

The next morning, every summoner and champion looked at Rammus in a funny way, "Rammus...you've got someone's underwear on your back." Sivir tried not to laugh,

"Okay." Rammus said before walking away, no one knew it but those were Janna's panties from the night before.

"You don't think he..." Riven trailed off when talking to Fiora,

"I doubt it." Fiora shrugged.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, so I'm not sure if I'll just put my other two stories on hold for now, but we'll see. :3**

 **Voting time!**

 **Lux (Spell thief, Star guardian, or classic) X Asiv**

 **Academy/pool party Ahri X Asiv**

 **Caitlyn/Vi X Asiv**

 **Morgana OR Kayle X Asiv**

 **Now Ahri and Lux are only back because they tied last vote.**


	21. Lustful Judicator (Kayle X Asiv)

**Hi guys, so yeah I have decided, the other two stories shall be on hold for a bit.**

 ** _Lustful Judicator (Asiv X Kayle)_**

Asiv had just started a match for his promo's into diamond one, he was at mid and chose Kayle into Zed,

"Are you prepared, madam Kayle?" Asiv asked the judicator telepathically,

"Justified judgement is always prepared." She responded,

Much to Asiv's dismay, the opposing Zed had an odd tendency to wander quite a bit, getting fed off Asiv's team,

"Dammit, alright Kayle, he should screw up and try to ult you, put up your shield when I tell you." Asiv said,

And as he said, Zed did try to ult Kayle, only to have Asiv give Kayle the go ahead on putting up her shield then countering Zed right as his death mark would finish her,

"SHUT DOWN!" the announcer boomed as Zed's 12 kill streak ended,

Soon, everyone got Guardian angel on Asiv's team, denying Zed kills any time he showed up,

The match ended with Asiv's team winning, putting Asiv at Diamond 1,

"Great performance out their, Kayle." Asiv said to the judicator,

"I cannot take full credit, you also played a big role in our victory." Kayle responded while taking off her helmet, letting her golden hair down,

Asiv didn't want to tell her, but he fell in love with the judicator, so she has a few thousand years on him, she was still young and would more than likely stay that way,

He didn't want to tell her because he feared the judicator would reject him,

"If I were at the mid lane, I would have defeated you myself, sister." They heard a familiar voice say from behind, which belonged to none other than Morgana,

"It's too bad your team needed a babysitter for their adc." Kayle taunted,

"It would have been fun to hand your rear end to you." She continued,

"You little-!" Morgana was interrupted when Asiv stepped in between them,

"Enough you two, I seriously don't know what started your hate for each other, but please, take all disputes to the rift, remember when Vi and Jinx didn't have to?" He said to the angels,

"How could one forget? Vi and Jinx are the reason dominion is no longer active." Kayle responded,

"Exactly, surely we can't have a second incident like that." Asiv replied,

Morgana just huffed and walked off,

Kayle just sighed, "Excuse my sister, no sense of decency or manners." Kayle responded,

"It's alright, she joined Noxus, and Noxian's hates Demacian's like you and Ionian's like me." Asiv replied,

Later, Asiv and Kayle decided to grab a drink together, Kayle normally didn't drink but made an exception, she was to meet up with Asiv after she changed out of her armor,

Asiv was waiting at the bar and lounge for the judicator, and saw that Gragas had a special which was highly unusual, "Venus' Shandy" is what it was called, and he read it out loud,

"Never heard of it." He said,

"Yep, apparently it's a brew from where Ms. Morgana and Ms. Kayle are from, Ms. Morgana left a custom order, said it made her feel like she was back at home." Gragas said,

"Maybe Kayle would like that." Asiv thought,

"Alright, I'd like to get two Venus' Shandy's." Asiv ordered,

Gragas nodded and filled two mugs with the frothy brew,

"Thanks Gragas." Asiv said, setting some gold on the counter, he went over two a table for two, Kayle showed up a few minutes later, dressed in a simple light blue sleeveless shirt and tan jeans, and letting her blonde hair hang down,

"Kayle, over here!" Asiv called out to her,

Kayle got to the table and was handed the drink Asiv got her,

Once she took a sip, her eyes widened,

"This tastes familiar somehow..." Kayle shrugged it off and the two of them continued talking, mostly Asiv asking about Kayle's past, which caught Kayle off guard, almost no one cared about her past,

After she told him a bit about her past, and her drink was half gone, she remembered to ask Asiv about the drink,

"What drink is this exactly?" She asked, about to take another sip,

"Something from where you came from apparently, it's called 'Venus' shandy or something like that." Asiv answered,

"WHAT?!" Kayle exclaimed and spilling her drink on herself,

"Why? What's wrong?" Asiv asked,

"It's an alcoholic beverage that sexually arouses women." Kayle exclaimed,

"Had I known that I wouldn't have ordered it!" Asiv slapped his forehead with his palm,

"Does it effect men as well?" Asiv asked,

"To some degree, yes." Kayle said,

"Well shit." Asiv groaned,

"I have a neutralizer supplement in my quarters in case Morgana ev-" Kayle's face was full of anger,

"Morgana! That insufferable-!" Kayle was cut off by Asiv,

"You can bad mouth her later, we should get that supplement before the alcohol takes full effect." Asiv said, getting up from the table,

The two of them ran for Kayle's quarters, sadly...they were too late, Kayle misplaced the supplement so they were shit outta luck,

"Great, just great, how long does this thing last?" Asiv asked Kayle,

"A week or until you engage in sexual intercourse, whichever happens first." Kayle groaned, she was trying her hardest not to give in to the feeling of her core heating up,

Asiv felt his hormones start to take over as well,

But then both of them smelled to the alcohol from before, and remembered Kayle spilled hers on herself in surprise,

"I should probably shower..." Kayle said, Asiv nodded and was about to take his leave,

"Think maybe...we could get that stuff out of our systems as well?" Kayle asked with a blush,

Asiv caught on quickly, she was asking him to shower WITH her,

"I-I can't...wouldn't be fair for anyone you have your eyes on." Asiv responded,

"There isn't anyone." Kayle answered,

She led Asiv to her bathroom and started the shower, she stripped down and Asiv felt his heart rate increase, her flawless skin complimented her body perfectly, she had curves in all the right places, and her C-cup breasts caught Asiv's eyes with light pink nipples topping them off,

"C-Can you just strip? It's...awkward being the only one indecent." Kayle blushed while covering herself,

Asiv snapped out of his daze,

"S-Sorry! You're just so beautiful." Asiv face palmed when those words left his mouth,

"Th-Thanks..." Kayle said softly with a deeper blush,

Asiv stripped down and then the two of them got into the shower together, Kayle felt her face heat up even more she kept her wings folded so Asiv could get in with her, Asiv put soap on his hands and she suddenly yelped when Asiv started rubbing her breasts all over with his soapy hands,

"A-Asiv...geez...you pay so much attention to my breasts." Kayle stammered,

"What can I say? They're soft and squishy~" Asiv chimed and squeezed them lightly,

"C-Can you just wash the rest of me?" Kayle questioned in embarrassment, Asiv got some shampoo that was intended for her wings and smirked,

"I'd be honored to start...right here!" Asiv caught her off guard by suddenly stroking and lathering her wings, making Kayle let out a surprised squeal,

"N-No! Not my wings!" Kayle complained, Asiv had figured out at one point that her wings are filled with sensitive nerve endings after an awkward incident,

"You said 'wash the rest' did you not?" Asiv smirked as he continued, massaging her wings more gently, making them and Kayle's whole body shudder,

"A-Asiv, you bully!" Kayle squealed at a high pitch,

Asiv just continued bullying her sensitive wings until she felt pressure build up in her lower belly,

"G-Going to...AHHHH!" Kayle cried out as she orgasmed,

"You bad girl~" Asiv teased before sucking on her neck,

After they finished and dried off a bit, Kayle took Asiv to her bed and laid herself down,

"I-I can't take it anymore..." Kayle said before spreading her legs,

"Please...put it in." She begged shyly while on all fours, which surprised Asiv a bit,

Asiv got in position then slowly pushed himself inside her,

"Oh my gods..." Kayle said as her wings trembled,

Asiv let her adjust for a moment before he continued slowly for Kayle to get used to it, the judicator started moaning and begging for more,

"Yes! More!" She cried out, Asiv leaned forward and grabbed her breasts from behind, making Kayle shriek,

"You're so tight, feels SO good!" Asiv groaned,

He then wanted to tease Kayle a bit,

"Kayle~ does my dick feel good in your wet pussy?" He teased,

Kayle blushed and remained silent, she didn't want to completely lose herself in this, she was THE judicator after all,

But soon she found herself squealing in delight as Asiv's penis hit just the right spot to drive her crazy,

"Yes! Right there! Just like that!" She begged while panting and sweating,

"K-Kayle! G-Gonna cum!" Asiv gasped as his member twitched and throbbed inside Kayle,

"Go ahead! The league prevents pregnancy anyway!" Kayle cried out as Asiv smashed against her womb,

"K-Keep going!" Kayle felt her climax approach,

Both Kayle and Asiv cried out each other's names as they came in unison,

Asiv then started stroking Kayle's wings, making the judicator squeak then gasp,

"Feels good doesn't it?" Asiv smirked as he continued his assault on her wing,

Suddenly Kayle came a second time before Asiv positioned her to ride him,

"One last time?" Asiv asked her,

Kayle nodded eagerly and lowered into his member before riding him, Asiv beheld the sight before him, a beautiful angel riding him, her body covered in sweat, she was panting, and her breasts bounced around as she rode him, she blushed deeply when she realized Asiv was staring at her,

"D-Don't just stare!" She complained, Asiv chuckled internally a bit at her sudden shyness,

Asiv sat up enough So Kayle could keep riding him as he made out with her, their lips locked and Asiv suddenly stuck his tongue in her mouth, making her squeak and whimper as he grazed his tongue along her teeth and poke at her tongue,

Suddenly they both broke apart gasping for air as their climax approached, a strand of saliva keeping them connected, Kayle pulled Asiv close with his face to her breasts as she rode him to the point where they both released their fluids, Kayle shivered as Asiv's hot white load filled up her womb, they two of them collapsed onto the bed, with Kayle on top of Asiv,

"Would you prefer that we speak to no one about this?" Asiv asked her,

Kayle nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, now sorry this was a day late, I got busy yesterday so I didn't have much time if any at all to write.**

 **Voting time!**

 **Asiv X Lux (Spellthief or star guardian)**

 **Academy Ahri X Asiv**

 **Vi and/or Caitlyn X Asiv**

 **Fiora X Asiv**

 **(Arcade or classic) Miss Fortune X Asiv**

 **Yeah I know, 3 of these are in quite a few votes right now, but I'm running low on ideas.**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, Lyseth here, so I apologize that nothing new has come up for the smuts, but I'm trying my hardest to think of a new one, it isn't easy to keep making them, so please, bear with me, thanks.


	23. Rainy Mischief (Asiv X Amaya)

**Hi guys, sorry I've been gone for SOOOOOO LONG, life's been a pain, so I haven't been able to post anything, hope this ties you all over.**

 **So by popular demand through PM, here's the Amaya X Asiv smut.**

 **(NOTE: The two of them HAVE NOT had sex in this timeline of "a fox's curiosity")**

 ** _Rainy mischief (Asiv X Amaya)_**

It was the middle of the night at the institute of war, every champion and summoner were fast asleep despite the noisy rain storm outside, we'll all except for one champion a few a short moments,

Amaya, the silver wind was curled up under her silk heating sheets, keeping her lithe, petite frame warm, her white fox ears with black tips twitched ever so slightly every now and then, suddenly there was a flash followed by thunder, which woke the girl from her sleep, she sat there silently in bed with her blanket wrapped around her like a cloak and hood, only to be greeted with another booming clap of thunder which assaulted her fox ears,

Amaya made a puppy-like terrified yelping, jumping out of bed, and running into the next room where Asiv, her originally accidental roommate, was sleeping on the couch,

She hurriedly got on the couch with him and clung to Asiv,

This action happened to wake him up with a bit of a startled gasp,

"W-What the-?" He then saw Amaya clinging to him for dear life, shuddering and whimpering,

"What's wrong, Amaya?" Asiv asked her,

She didn't say a word, she just buried her face into him, suddenly the thunder boomed and the lightning flashed, making Amaya hold him tighter and let out a yelp,

"Oh, I see, it's the storm, isn't it?" Asiv said,

Amaya brought her face up out of being buried into his shirt, with visible tears welling up in her blue eyes as well as a few that were smeared on her cheeks, and her ears were drooping, she nodded ever so slightly,

"Y-Yes..." She whispered, Asiv was a bit annoyed when she'd wake him up at night, but she clearly was scared shitless, Asiv sighed, got up then picked her up, bringing her back to her bed,

"Amaya, the couch isn't big enough for two people to sleep on it." Asiv said,

"Y-You're just gonna leave me in here?" Amaya asked,

Asiv sighed again, knowing that if he did, this would repeat over AND over all night,

"Alright, make room for me." Asiv groaned in annoyance,

Right when he laid down, Amaya suddenly clung to him again, making a purr-like sound,

Asiv couldn't stay mad at her, she was too innocent to understand some of this stuff yet,

He looked at the fox girl who nuzzled his chest, and got a perfect view straight down her mini tank top, he looked away quickly, trying to avoid thinking erotic things about the fox girl,

So he closed his eyes to try and sleep, only to be bombarded with thoughts of her lying down on her back, naked, and begging him to be gentle, with a blush of arousal on her face,

"Shit! This is not good." Asiv thought, he couldn't get to sleep now thanks to the images that invaded his mind,

He saw that Amaya was still awake holding him close,

suddenly, her ears stiffened, she wiggled around a bit to try and locate this odd feeling, and found it, on her thigh, Asiv had an erection that was pressing against her thigh and throbbing through his pants,

"Oh fuck..." Asiv thought,

"Asiv, there's something touching me from you pants..." Amaya said nervously,

Before Asiv could say anything, Amaya already was poking at it, getting Asiv to flinch,

"D-Don't do that!" Asiv said with a noticeable blush,

Asiv noticed that she immediately looked at him, clearly worried that she made him angry,

"Look, it's something that happens when a boy is...excited." Asiv said, trying to word this as well as possible to avoid awkwardness,

"Oh..." Amaya said, Asiv settled down a bit, that is...until Amaya asked, "Can I see it?"

Asiv was about to object, but Amaya swiftly took off his pants and boxers before he could, letting his 6.5 inch member spring free,

"I s-suddenly...feel funny inside..." She said, feeling her core heat up,

"Amaya, not right n-" Asiv was cut off by a gasp as Amaya lightly nuzzles her cheek against his erect penis, purring as she did so,

"A-Amaya, please- gah!" Asiv groaned as Amaya licked up and down his shaft, her soft tongue electrifying his nerves,

Suddenly Asiv sat up and pinned her down, his hormones taking over the moment he saw her surprised expression,

"You've been a bad little fox~" he teased,

He started licking circles around her belly button, making Amaya squirm and squeal, he stopped and then removed her shirt, letting her small breasts be exposed to the air, her pink nipples erect and crying out for Asiv to touch them,

Asiv licked and rubbed her b-cup breasts, making Amaya mew and moan, her panties were extremely wet at this point, Asiv saw her erect nipples and took one into his mouth, suckling on it, Amaya threw her head back and squealed while covering her mouth to avoid making too much noise, suddenly, he caught the nipple between his teeth and gently ground his teeth on it, suddenly Amaya gasped and moaned through grit teeth as she came in her pants as black spots filled her vision, she bucked her hips and shuddered as her fluids drenched her pants and panties,

"You already came? You're such an erotic girl~" Asiv teased,

Asiv then laid back, "Do what you want." Asiv said, motioning towards his hardened member,

Amaya got over to it and suddenly took it into her mouth, effectively sucking him off, Asiv groaned and shuddered as she circled her tongue around the tip and occasionally grazed his length with her teeth, she then used one hand to rub his testicles, getting Asiv to groan louder, suddenly without warning, his penis released a large load of white fluid into her mouth, Amaya gasped at the sudden sensation, it was hot and sticky, an unusual mixture of sensations to her,

"Sorry, Amaya." Asiv apologized while panting,

Amaya swallowed it all purely out of reflex and habit, "Asiv..." She said in a whimper with a very deep blush on her face,

"M-My...privates feel...really hot..." She whimpered, the heat built up so much that it was becoming uncomfortable, Asiv laid her black and removed her damp pants and dripping wet panties, which gathered so much moisture that they felt a bit heavier,

Asiv raised her ass into the air as Amaya laid on her back, giving Asiv a perfect view of her soaked pussy, he slithered his tongue into her, making Amaya cry out in lustful bliss,

"A-Asiv! My privates! Don't lick them- NYAAHA!" Amaya cried out as Asiv licked her clit,

Asiv laid her down to give her back a rest from the rough position, he continued licking, sucking and kissing her pussy, making Amaya continue crying out with cute noises,

Asiv then licked her pink slit all the way to her clit with he sucked on and grazed his teeth against,

Amaya arched her back in response and had a massive orgasm, her toes curled, and her hips bucked into the air as her fluids came out in squirts,

Asiv then positioned them so Amaya was on top, "Go when you're ready." He told her,

"Asiv...I don't know...how sex in this position works..." She blushed deeply,

"You just put it inside you and move up and down." Asiv smiled at how innocent she seemed,

"O-Okay..." She let Asiv's penis enter her pussy, the unusual sensation made her tail and ears stand on end, she felt his penis rip something inside her, making her tense, Asiv knew that she just surrendered her virginity, so he calmed her down by pulling her into a kiss,

"Ready?" He asked her, their faces still close together, Amaya nodded and started moving up and down on Asiv's member slowly, squeaking and moaning as it moved in her soft yet tight pussy,

Asiv felt like he'd release within seconds, but held out for Amaya,

"Feels so...good..." Asiv groaned,

He suddenly hugged Amaya close and laid back, squishing her front against his, while thrusting in and out of her pussy, Amaya gasped and squealed in delight as it hit all the right spots, driving her mind to the point it nearly burned out from the blissful thrusting,

Asiv felt pressure build up in his groin, knowing that he was about to release,

"A-Amaya! G-Going...to...cum!" Asiv squeezed out of his throat,

"I feel...it too!" Amaya squeaked as she was also reaching her third release,

They both cried out as they came, their fluids mixing and spilling out of Amaya,

Suddenly Asiv sWithed with her and turned Amaya onto her back and continued thrusting,

"A-Asiv! Be gentle! It's too rough!" Amaya pleaded,

"I can't stop! It feels SO good!" Asiv panted,

Suddenly Asiv's penis spewed more sperm into Amaya,

Asiv then changed her onto all fours and continued fucking her, his sperm overflowing from her pussy as Asiv thrusted,

Amaya started making indescribable sounds as she was fucked senseless (possibly quite literally fucked senseless at this point),

Her eyes rolled back and drool coming down from her lip, Asiv suddenly pressed his from against her back and wrapped his arms around her,

"A-Amaya! I love you!" Asiv cried out feeling the familiar pressure below,

"I love you too!" Amaya cried out as they both came,

Asiv collapsed along with Amaya, both sweaty and exhausted, Asiv just so happened to see the rain subsiding outside the window,

"The storm seems to be over, Amaya." Asiv said while panting,

He saw that Amaya had already fallen asleep, Asiv took himself out of her carefully as to not wake her up, and held her close as he drifted to sleep as well.

 **Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for like 2 months, life's been a pain in the ass, I'll try to update still just be patient.**

 **Oh and options for next smut:**

 **Asiv X Caitlyn and/or Vi**

 **Asiv X Miss Fortune**

 **Asiv X Academy Ahri**


	24. Karma is a bitch (Asiv X Cait X Vi)

**Hey guys, here I am with a new smut, and one of you happened to complain about Ahri X Asiv being on the selection, look, cut me some slack, I've been gone for awhile, so I didn't remember the last options.**

 **Remember, karma's a bitch (Asiv X Caitlyn X Vi)**

"DEFEAT!" The announcer boomed as Asiv lost his umpteenth game, he summoned Yorick at top and lost miserably, despite how his opponent should've been struggling, he lost lane due to Vi, the enforcer of Piltover, camping the LIVING HELL outta him,

"Dammit, once again, Vi and Cait carry." Asiv groaned, this loss put him down to Diamond III,

"It is not your fault, summoner, they thought out their strategy carefully." Yorick replied,

"You call yourself a summoner?! You are a pathetic excuse of a summoner who does not deserve the power he possesses!" The maiden spat,

"Silence, my maiden!" Yorick boomed, motioning for her to withdraw into the tombstone he carried,

"I apologize for that, summoner." Yorick said,

"It's oka-." Before Asiv could finish, a somewhat large hextech gauntlet slapped his back roughly, making him stagger forward a bit as well as hearing something crack, hoping it wasn't anything important,

"We really trampled you that time, pipsqueak!" Vi taunted, Asiv didn't even glance at her, knowing that she was clearly trying to get on his nerves,

"Vi, you already dropped him from Diamond I down to Diamond III, I doubt he needs you mocking him, and you should address him as 'Asiv'." Caitlyn said,

"C'mon, it's fun making him miserable." Vi continued, removing one gauntlet and giving him a noogie,

"Bitch." Asiv thought, he got out of the enforcer's grip and huffed in annoyance,

"Vi, I'm not your plaything! Seriously, what kinda officer are you?!" Asiv questioned,

"Well, I must get going, the rest of 'Pentakill' are rehearsing one last time before the concert in 3 days." Yorick said, before walking off,

Vi had an idea, looking towards Asiv with a conniving grin, Asiv quirks an eyebrow, clearly not amused before she even said at least a syllable,

"What are you thinking about this time?" Asiv sighed, the way he said it was evident that he was unamused,

"You are gonna buy us Pentakill tickets!" Vi exclaimed,

"Well...I've never been to a concert before, perhaps it could be fun, please Asiv?" Caitlyn said, trying to guilt trip him as if saying "no" would kill a puppy somewhere,

"C'mon! I've been buying you two EVERYTHING you ask for, hextech shit, rifle polish, and so forth, besides, what if I said 'no'?" Asiv crossed his arms,

He suddenly turned pale as Vi brought up a certain humiliating picture of him and Ahri (see Ch.3),

"You know what'll happen." Vi threatened mockingly,

She pulled a picture out of her pocket which was of Asiv and Ahri having sex after his accidental change to a girl,

"Fuck...fine." Asiv growled between grit teeth,

"Good boy, Asiv, you're a VERY good boy." Vi taunted by petting his head like a dog,

"That's enough Vi, we have to go, Piltover needs us." Caitlyn said as she started taking her leave, followed by Vi,

"Vi...what an asshole." Asiv growled when they were far enough that they wouldn't hear him,

"Why does being bad feel so good suddenly?" Cait asked rhetorically, seeming uncomfortable,

"You worry too much." Vi answered,

"Vi, if we keep doing this, he will eventually bite us back for it, sure he's kind, but I've never seen him get to his breaking point, which seems a little unsettling." Caitlyn said,

"Please, if he tries anything, he'll get what's coming." Vi said, cracking her knuckles,

"You mean beat him to a pulp?" Cait asked,

"Exactly." Vi said proudly,

"Also, how did you EVEN get that picture? I thought I burned our only one awhile back." Cait asked,

"I have my ways." Vi said,

As the two Piltover officers left the institute, Asiv recalled how this all started, he had to keep Jinx out of the officers' hair and was blackmailed into it, of course Vi being herself, decided to abuse such power, forcing him to clean their living quarters, buy expensive hextech parts for Vi's gauntlets, not too mention whenever he was in a match against them, he'd HAVE to let them win, and he was on a 10 loss streak because of them, how he ended up against them 10 times in a row was beyond him, Cait wasn't fond of it at first, but Vi's manipulative mannerisms rubbed off on her,

"Hopefully this can't get worse." Asiv thought, little did he know, it could get SO MUCH worse,

He was losing more and more because they showed up in each match again, he was short on cash and couldn't buy his own Pentakill ticket, so he just remained in his dorm, he was officially Dropped from Diamond III, to Platinum I. when morning came, he was tired as hell still, he got up, stretched, fixed his bed, and went about his morning routine, he set the brewer to prep coffee for him, knowing this would be his last cup until he could make a better income, right then, there was a knock at his door,

"Coming!" He called out, he opened the door and saw Jinx tied up on the floor in front of his door,

"Hey gold-eyes." Jinx said, as if this was a normal thing, Asiv took the note taped to Jinx's forehead,

"You know the drill. - Cait and Vi" Asiv was in no mood to deal with Jinx, but was blackmailed, so he untied her, "Make yourself at home." He groaned,

Jinx ran in, and within seconds, havoc reigned dominant in Asiv's living quarters,

There was an explosion in his kitchen and he found that Jinx had blown up his microwave,

"The hell did you do?!" Asiv exclaimed,

"It was fishbones' idea! I swear!" Jinx said, but suddenly remembered that Fishbones was nowhere to be found,

Something in Asiv snapped, for the first time in as long as he could remember, he reached his limit,

"That's it! I'm OFFICIALLY at my limit with those Piltover officers!" Asiv thought,

"I can't take their shit any longer, but I'll just have to deal with Jinx before anything else." Asiv continued thinking,

The next night after Jinx left, Cait and Vi were also gone in Piltover Asiv was sneaking through the hall of Ionian living quarters, seeking out a specific fox, at night he was hesitant about her, especially since she got her way with him when he was changed to a girl, so he tries his best to avoid her during prime time hours,

but he needed her this time for his payback scheme,

He knocked on the door to her room only for her to open the door within seconds, she probably heard him approaching and was waiting for him,

"Asiv! I was hoping you'd show up!" Ahri said with glee,

"Ahri, I don't have time for your whacked out fantasies, I know this sounds weird, but I need 2 sets of hand cuffs, 2 blindfolds, and four 1 meter cuffs and...2 vibrators, it's to get even with someone." Asiv said, feeling EXTREMELY awkward asking her for this,

"Ooooooh, so kinky, and what makes you think I've got those things?" Ahri asked with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow,

"Because I know you run a secret service for female champions and female summoners, offering 'stress relief'." Asiv said making the quoting gesture with his fingers,

"Lemme guess, you hired Teemo to sneak in huh?" Ahri asked with a smirk,

"Actually, I happened to see him walking by with a video camera, I knew something was up so I forced him to fork it over, and watched the contents, I'll be honest, I never expected you and Nidalee to be THAT wild, I deleted the evidence though, so you owe me." Asiv said,

"Alright alright, fine, I suppose I DO owe you for saving my hide from

Teemo exposing my secret service, but, on one condition." Ahri said with a look Asiv was too familiar with,

"Ugh fine, what?" Asiv groaned, rubbing his temples,

"Behind you!" Ahri said,

Asiv didn't even flinch though, "Yeah, nice try, you know I don't trust you."

"Well then...I apologize for this." Ahri said before kneeing him square in his "lower zone",

As Asiv keeled over, Ahri quickly pulled a vial out of her pocket and forced the contents down Asiv's throat, making him cough madly,

"What was that? What happened to my voice? What the fuck did you do?!" Asiv questioned, he looked down and saw he was a woman...again, Ahri's tails wrapped around Asiv's ankles and wrists and she used a hand to silence Asiv,

"Shhh, keep it down, you know, Asiv, I missed having my way with you, I've been masturbating to the memories of our 'fun', all the stuff you requested, imagine it all on you, stuffing a dildo inside you as I tease your clit, ooooh I'm getting wet just thinking about it!" Ahri squealed,

"Hmmmgh! Hhhmgh!" Asiv struggled and objected,

"Relax, you'll be begging me for more~" Ahri said to Asiv as she brought "her" into her living quarters and locked the door,

Soon, female Asiv's screams and moans could be heard from

Ahri's room,

The next morning, Asiv was back to normal but was limping,

"Really wish Ahri wouldn't have positioned my legs like that." Asiv thought,

He was going through the Noxus living quarters, he was looking for the deceiver herself, and knocked at her door,

"Well well, the institutes gary-sue himself, Asiv, what brings you here?" Leblanc asked,

"Seriously, how many times have I told you NOT to call me that? Anyway, Ahri said you have a book about projecting duplicates, any chance I can borrow it for a sec?" Asiv asked,

"What's in it for me?" Leblanc asked,

"Well what do you want?" Asiv asked,

Leblanc smirked then castes her chains to bind Asiv,

"Lemme guess, you want me to please you?" Asiv asked,

"Of course! What kind of woman wouldn't want to fuck Asiv the living Gary-sue? But you're not gonna please me in your male form." Leblanc said as she pulled out a vial,

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes."

"Fuck my life..." Asiv groaned,

It was 10 in the morning as Asiv limped through the institute, Champions and summoners alike gave him looks of confusion,

Asiv reached his destination, the sinful succulence, he walked in and saw Morgana icing a cake,

"Morg, I need a special order, I need 6 hazelnut donuts baked with this ingredient." Asiv said, handing her a vial of indigo fluid,

"What is this?" Morgana asked,

"Nothing important, just a special ingredient my family would use and- don't smell it!" Asiv said,

Morgana seemed to be dazed for a second before she pulled her act together and raised an eyebrow, "What malevolence did you have in mind for this sleeping potion?" Morgana asked,

"It's personal, but I'll triple the pay if you keep this between us." Asiv said,

"You are committing some evil actions, I like it. You have yourself a deal, summoner." Morgana said,

Cait and Vi had returned to the institute of war resting in their room after a few days in Piltover and a match that called them in the moment they returned,

"Vi, I was thinking..." Cait said, breaking the relaxing silence between them, Vi just responded with a short "hm",

"I was thinking, perhaps we should make it up to Asiv for taking advantage of him." Cait said, feeling shame for her behavior towards him,

"How exactly are we gonna make it up to the pipsqueak?" Vi asked, Cait internally felt annoyed with the enforcer whenever she referred to Asiv as "pipsqueak",

"You know, please him." Cait said, not wanting to sound like a slut by saying, "let's have sex with him",

"You can go ahead if you want." Vi said, seeming like she was becoming jealous,

"Vi, I'm just thinking about how unfair we were to him, and making it up to him with...you know, a threesome." Cait said, her and Vi both had experience with one another, but never with a man, which the thought made Cait's face redden a bit,

"Alright, fine, I get it, but I don't want to be fucked by a nice guy/pussy like Asiv." Vi replied,

"That's pretty much the reason why girls like him, he's a talented summoner, smart, kind and a gentleman, plus his body structure isn't particularly muscular, unlike most men in the league, so men like Asiv are very rare these days." Cait said,

"Go ahead and have sex with him, but I'm going to continue enjoying blackmailing him." Vi smirked,

"If it keeps up I will have you arrested for abuse of power." Cait said sternly,

"Pffft, yeah right." Vi laughed, only to be met with a cold glare from Cait, indicating she was dead serious.

"Ffffffiiiiine!" Vi groaned, just then, there was a knock at their door, Vi rushed and opened it to see Asiv standing there with a donut box in hand,

"Hey pipsqueak! Oh cool you brought donuts! Thanks bro!" Vi said as she snatched from Asiv as the two walked into the two officers room,

"Hello Asiv, what's that?" Caitlyn asked, looking at the pink box,

"Hazelnut donuts." Asiv replied,

"Oh, my favorite! Thank you."

Cait said getting up off the couch and walking towards the box,

"It's nothing really." Asiv said, the two officers didn't notice but Asiv had a devious smirk on his face as he watched them bite into the spiked donuts,

"Hook, line, and sinker." Asiv thought,

Once the two each finished one donut, they started feeling dizzy,

"Oh...my...what's going...on?" Caitlyn said as she fell unconscious,

"Asiv...you little...shit..." Vi said before she collapsed, the last thing either of them saw was Asiv standing there with a smirk on his face,

Cait woke up and found herself in her bedroom, when she tried to get up, she found that her wrists were bound to the headboard and she was in her underwear, along with her legs being bound in a way so they were spread apart,

"Vi! Vi, wake up!" Caitlyn said, looking at Vi who was also in her underwear and bound in the same way,

"What...the shit happened?" Vi asked groggily, after a bit, she was completely awake and fully aware of her surroundings,

"ASIV! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" Vi shouted,

"Right here." He said at the foot of the bed,

"Lemme outta this! Or I'll make the pip between your legs squeak!" Vi threatened,

"Hmmmm no, after all you two have done to me, this will make us even." Asiv said,

"Ooooh, well do your worst~" Cait chimed seductively,

"The fu- the fuck's wrong with you, Cait?" Vi asked, only to remember that Cait's kink was being bound, plus this was what Cait was intending to make up with Asiv in the first place, "well shit." Vi thought, she wouldn't admit it, but she was becoming aroused by finally seeing Asiv man up and become dominant,

"Oh WE will...right Asiv?" He said, suddenly another Asiv came out of hiding, a perfect mirror image of Asiv himself, shocking both officers,

"Yes, that's right." The mirror image said, "Revenge time~" the two Asiv's said simultaneously,

The two Asiv's went to both of the officers, and literally ripped off their panties, exposing their hairless pussies,

"Really Vi? I thought you weren't the type for being neat." Asiv smirked, Vi was unsure whether this was the fake or the real Asiv,

Her face actually turned red in embarrassment, "C-Cait makes me before we have our 'sessions', okay?" Vi said, clearly embarrassed,

"Here you go, Asiv~" the Asiv with Cait said, handing the other a blindfold,

"Much obliged, Asiv." The other said, the two of them tied the blindfolds onto Vi and Cait,

"What's the deal?" Vi said, before she felt something plastic placed against her clit then taped down, same for Cait,

"What is tha-? Auugh!" Cait threw her head back as the bit of plastic began vibrating against her clit, her toes curled, and her breathing started turning tagged as her pussy started getting wet,

"What are you doing to h-? Yeeaugh!" Vi cried out as the vibrator on her was turned on to a higher setting than Cait's,

"Feels good eh?" Asiv teased,

"W-Why is it... On such...a high...Setting?!" Vi said between gasps and moans,

"You influenced Cait, so you're getting the more intense treatment." Asiv said, which one said it was a mystery to her though,

both Asiv's stripped themselves nude, then straddled the officers torso's, Asiv (the real Asiv), positioned his never between Caitlyn's breasts and started thrusting between her soft and squishy mounds,

"His penis...it feels so hot, and so big." Cait thought, she felt her vagina start dripping with arousal, begging to be pleasured, the vibrator's power was turned to the max, making Cait squeal and spasm as it massaged against her sensitive clit, Asiv groaned as his penis got harder and started twitching,

"H-He's going to cum, isn't he?" Cait thought, suddenly, Asiv stopped thrusting and put his penis in Cait's mouth, letting her suck him off, Asiv shuddered and bit his lower lip as he came, releasing his load into her mouth as he groaned,

"Asiv I- GAHHH!" Cait cried out as she came, her fluids coming out in squirts, the vibrator still stimulating her,

"How's Vi?" Asiv asked his duplicate,

His duplicate was thrusting his penis between Vi's breasts,

"For such a rugged and tough girl, her breasts are so soft." His dupe said before suddenly groaning and releasing his load onto Vi's chest,

"Switch?" Asiv asked his dupe,

"Of course." His dupe answered, they swapped partners, and eating them out, getting both the enforcer and the officer to cry out, both of them squirming, and moaning as the vibrators continued stimulating them at max power while both Asiv's teased Cait and Vi's dripping wet pussies,

Both officers released, squirting into both Asiv's mouths,

"Alright, we can remove the blindfolds now." Asiv said to his dupe,

They both removed the blindfolds from the officers, both officers got a good look at the length of Asiv's penis, a good 6 1/2 inches, which made them both shudder in anticipation,

"Ready?" Asiv asked Vi as he rubbed his length on her pussy,

Vi just nodded, her core burning for stimulation, Asiv suddenly thrusted into her roughly, making Vi wail in bliss, she wondered if Asiv was aware that she liked it rough or if he was just lucky,

"Wow...for a tough and rugged girl...you're so soft...inside." Asiv said between moans,

Vi blushed in response and noticed the other Asiv thrusting into Cait, but more gently, she knew Cait liked it gentle but never understood why, rough was the best in her opinion,

"Faster! Faster plea- mmph?!" Cait was cut off by the duplicate Asiv kissing her passionately as he thrusted faster, both him and Cait moaning in unison,

"Don't even... think about...kissing me!" Vi said between moans,

"As if!" Asiv responded with a smirk,

Vi felt Asiv's dick twitching inside her, she knew he was close, but so was she, the vibrator was still running, which put her at her limit so much faster,

Asiv and Vi both cried out as they came in unison, their fluids mixing and leaving a mess on the sheets,

"If we weren't...in the...institute...I'd totally break... your dick for... cumming in me like that..." Vi said while she panted,

"Well...guess I should...count my lucky stars...now..." Asiv said while panting,

"Do you mind if I-?" The duplicate asked Cait,

"Go ahead! Just do it!" Cait cried out as she came,

The duplicate came inside Caitlyn, also making a mess on the bed,

"Switch!" Asiv said to his dupe,

They switched, and the real Asiv undid the cuffs for Cait, and changed her to be riding him,

Caitlyn started moving up and down on his length and noticed he was watching her nude form with great interest, "P-Please d-don't stare so much!" Cait blushed,

"But you look so cute~" Asiv teased, making her face turn a darker shade of red,

"Why does she get to not be bound?" Vi complained,

"Probably because she's less likely to break his dick." The duplicate Asiv replied,

"Just shut up...and fuck me!" Vi moaned,

"Could at least say 'please' you know." The duplicate replied,

Vi both Vi and Cait cried out as the came, the vibrators and both Asiv and his dupe fucking them pushing them to their limits SO much faster than when they do each other,

Both Asiv's groaned and released inside the officers,

Caitlyn fell asleep before the other 3 even knew it,

"Vi, you got Cait into the blackmailing, so...I think you deserve a 'special' form of punishment." The real Asiv said,

They undid her cuffs but laid her back on top of the real Asiv while the dupe got on top of her, before she could tell what happened, she felt them enter through her pussy AND her ass, making her scream,

"T-Too much! S-Stop!" Vi said, not sounding convincing in the slightest as she was making high pitched squeals which were quite unexpected,

Before Vi could make any sound beyond incoherent ones, the two Asiv's released into her, she finally went slack and almost falling asleep from the exhaustion,

Both Asiv's extracted themselves with an audible 'pop', the real Asiv turned off both vibrators, and put away all the stuff Ahri let him borrow,

"Nice work, buddy." Asiv said to his dupe,

"no prob, let's do it again some time." His dupe said, both of them got dressed and saw the box of donuts from before,

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" The dupe asked,

"I don't know, do tell." Asiv smirked,

Later, there was a knock at Ahri's door,

"What's this?" Ahri asked herself, seeing a pink box of donuts with her "special items" she lent Asiv, even a note,

"My plan worked perfectly thanks to you, no hard feelings about changing me into a girl...again. - Asiv

PS: be sure to share with Leblanc."

"What is it?" Leblanc asked, she had her "stress relief session" with Ahri,

"Asiv left us donuts, and returned my stuff." Ahri aaid,

"Well, I've been good about my diet, I can spoil myself this once." Leblanc said,

"Same here, here's to helping Asiv succeed!" Ahri chimed, both women bit into a donut,

"Remember you two...karma's a bitch." Asiv smirked getting ready for them to pass out to make his move with his dupe.

 **Hey guys, special thanks to "just an average reader" for helping out with this, couldn't have done it without his help, he's been thinking about starting his own story, so check out his profile regularly, here are the options for next smut,**

 **Asiv X MF (no particular skin decided if any)**

 **Asiv X Evelynn (shadow Evelynn)**

 **Asiv X Camille (Only if she is at least a partially organic life form)**

 **Asiv X Zyra (classic or SKT T1)**

 **Asiv X Amaya (Pool party, basically she'd wear like a striped bikini or something)**


	25. Pirate booty (Asiv X MF)

**Hey guys, so I was asked why I won't use the following, I'll list them along with the reasons,**

 **Lamb (Beastiality)**

 **Annie (Pedophilia)**

 **Yordles (I just...can't)**

 **Any yaoi pairings (I just don't, I have a reason but people are too sensitive about this subject)**

 ** _Pirate booty (Asiv X Miss Fortune)_**

"Summoner Asiv, we have a task for you that takes place beyond the grounds of the institute." A member of the council said,

"Alright, what is it?" Asiv asked,

"You are required to head to Bilgewater, it seems there is black market dealings there that potentially threaten the institute." Another member said,

"Alright, permission to slay if necessary? If so I will require access to my Hextech revolver." Asiv said,

The council murmured a bit then look towards him,

"permission granted, but ONLY if you're left no other choice." The first council member said,

"We will also be sending you there with Sarah Fortune, she will be your guide through Bilgewater." Another member of the council said,

"Alright, am I to assume she's by the portal for Bilgewater?" Asiv asked,

"Yes, if she is not there, check her living quarters." A female council member said,

"Alright, I'll be on my way then." Asiv said before leaving the council's chamber,

"Why Sarah Fortune and not Gangplank, or Fizz?" A member asked,

"Gangplank would be a terrible choice to have around a summoner, especially in his own turf." Another replied,

"And Sarah is better, how?" The first one asked,

"She has a better history with summoners, I doubt she would break the streak, also remember what happened last time we let Gangplank be an escort?" The other replied,

"How could I forget? That was A LOT of paperwork to work with, you have a fair point." The first said,

At that moment, Asiv met with Sarah by the portal for Bilgewater, she was in an unusually less revealing uniform than usual, not like it bothered Asiv though,

"So, decided to cover up more this time around?" Asiv taunted,

"Very funny, we're on important business, best we don't attract too much attention." Sarah replied,

Contrary to popular belief, the league does far more than just solve political matters, they also are similar to law enforcement,

Once the two arrived in Bilgewater, Asiv could already catch the smell of fish, salt water, and rum, but worst of all were the pirates around them who likely have never been introduced to deodorant, all these smells together made Asiv gag,

"Oh man up, pretty boy, you obviously don't get out much." Sarah rolled her eyes,

"Well excuse me, I've been everywhere, except Bilgewater, even Zaun's toxic sewage lets off a better smell." Asiv retorted,

"Just follow me, we need to meet with our anonymous lead." Sarah said,

"Alright, anything I, THE SUMMONER, should know?" Asiv asked,

"You'll learn what you need when we get there, but I'll tell you this much, in return for our lead's services, he/she will be granted protection by the league." Sarah said, smirking a bit as she watched Asiv get a stray rope off his ankle,

Bilgewater was pretty much a shoreline city, it reminded Asiv of the town from a pirate film he saw in Piltover, he couldn't remember the name, except for a ship named "the black pearl", he shrugged it off and continued following Sarah,

"So where are we meeting this lead?" Asiv asked,

"In the bar up ahead." Sarah said, Asiv saw a wooden sign hanging from it, that read "the drunken scuttler",

Just then Asiv and Sarah heard a woman scream, they looked and saw a brawny pirate taking her gold pouch, with her child hiding behind her,

"That's all I have! Don't take it!" The woman begged,

"Alright then, how's about something else then?" The pirate licked his scarred lips and pulled her close, making her scream and her child cry,

Asiv ran off to their aid, "Asiv! This is not our fight!" Sarah called out,

"Enough! Let her go!" Asiv said, the big oaf turned towards him and looked down at Asiv, the pirate stood at least 2 feet taller than Asiv did, he laughed as he looked upon his thin opponent,

"What's a pile of fish bones like you gonna do to me?" The pirate said, shoving Asiv,

"How's about we resolve this like real men?" Asiv asked,

"What do you have in mind?" The pirate asked,

Asiv pulled out another hextech revolver and handed it to him,

"We will stand back to back, then count to 10 and take a step each time we count a number, when we reach 10, we each draw our weapons quickly and fire, if you win, you get what she has and what I have, if you lose, it's pretty obvious what happens." Asiv said,

"You're on, shrimpy!" The pirate said,

People stood to one side of the two while their other side was to the ocean,

"Begin!" Sarah said as they took one step,

"1" they both said,

"2" they said in unison,

Once they were both at 9, the pirate tried to shoot Asiv early, only for a "click" to be heard,

"I knew you'd cheat." Asiv smirked,

"There was no ammo! You cheated!" The pirate said,

"10!" Asiv shouted before he pulled a quickdraw and shot his opponent right through the heart,

"As Sarah Fortune always says..." Asiv said approaching his staggering opponent,

"Fortune doesn't favor fools." Asiv said before just poking the thug, sending him crashing down on his back, then reclaiming his revolver,

"Thank you so much!" The woman said,

"Not a problem, it's what we at the institute do after all." Asiv said, putting away both Hextech revolvers,

"It's not much but...here." The woman said offering him the pouch of gold,

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly accept that, you need it more than I do." Asiv then noticed the fallen pirates nicely sized bag of gold, and picked it up,

"In fact, take this as well." Asiv said, handing the woman the bag of gold,

"Thank you! May the gods bless you!" The woman said,

"Mister! Someday I wanna beat bad guys, just like you!" Her child said to Asiv,

"I'm sure you'd be great at it, but until then, let the grown ups handle them." Asiv said as he lightly tossed a small pouch of gold to the child,

"I should be going now, I must complete the task at hand for the institute." Asiv said, before rejoining Sarah,

"Guess you find trouble for yourself?" Sarah asked,

"Civilian lives are important to the institute, besides, the oaf was to be executed anyway, he commit mass murder after all." Asiv said,

"I always thought you played fair and by the rules." Sarah said,

"Even the fairest of players will bend the rules at times." Asiv smirked,

"I like your style." Sarah laughed a bit,

Once they reached the bar, they found their anonymous lead in the back corner, Sarah motioned for Asiv to keep his hand on one of his revolvers, just to be safe,

"So, you finally show up." The hooded individual said, he wore wrappings around his face concealing everything except for his eyes,

"So, where is this black market taking place?" Sarah asked,

"In the underground waterways beneath Bilgewater off to the south, I would escort you there, but..." He was cut off by Sarah holding her gun to his face,

"You WILL show us the way there, otherwise, I'll decorate this bar with the remnants of your head." Sarah said sternly, she wasn't really gonna shoot him, it was just an intimidation tactic,

"Alright! Alright! Follow me!" He said, Asiv and Sarah followed the man to the back where a large alcohol barrel was actually a secret stairway into the waterways,

"

The waterways were dark, almost dark enough to the point that they could barely see,

"I've got a bad feeling about thi- AUGH!" Asiv cried out as he was nailed in the back of the head, and fell into the water unconscious,

"Asiv what hap- ? GAH!" Sarah said before she was hit as well,

Asiv was waking up to find himself in what looked to be some sort of room within the waterways, he couldn't move and found himself tied up,

"Sarah? Sarah! Wake up!" Asiv said, trying to wake her up as they were back to back and tied in chains,

"Nng...w-what happened?" She said groggily,

"Well, look who's finally awake." They heard a voice say, the man in from the bar pulled back his hood and removed the wrapping from his face to reveal Gangplank, and he had several of his thugs with him,

"Gangplank?! What are you doing here?!" Asiv questioned,

"Isn't it obvious, me matey? Making some booty for me and me hearty crew! Because of you and that sea witch with ye, Sarah, me last match within ye ol' institute cost me dearly!" Gangplank said,

Asiv remembered that he used Sarah in a political match regarding the income for Bilgewater, and how Gangplank would lose profits because of it,

"So, due to the standards ye put me into, I can gain enough booty for a new ship, endless rum and all the oranges I could ever need! All by selling you two." Gangplank said,

"As if, you'd only get so much by selling us off to someone." Asiv replied,

"Aye, that be true, landlubber, but that is why I will sell 'personal' time with ye, there be plenty of men and women alike who would pay to enjoy themselves with either of ye!" H

Gangplank said followed by a hearty laugh,

"Well you got this all figured out huh? What about this?" Asiv said before using ghost on himself to phase through the chains, thus allowing enough slack for Sarah to get out,

"Arr! They be getting away! Stop them you scurvy dogs!" Gangplank commanded,

Asiv flashed Sarah to the exit and grabbed a jug of rum before smashing it on the ground, then lighting it with ignite, creating a flaming roadblock of sorts,

"Shiver me timbers! Me chance at all those dubloons is getting away! Stop them!" Gangplank ordered,

"We need to get out of here! That won't hold them much longer!" Asiv said,

"We don't know which way is the way out though!" Sarah replied,

"Who said we needed to find the exit?" Asiv said,

He pulled Sarah into one of the other room-like spaces in the waterway and barricaded it with barrels, crates and a rusty anchor, he pulled her close then started channeling his teleport spell,

Just then the pirates started banging on the barricade,

"Shit! C'mon! C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!" Asiv pleaded hoping for the channeling to finish,

"There they are! Hurry!" Gangplank said, right when one of his thugs almost caught them, the channeling finished, and brought them right to the courtyard of the institute,

"Holy hell that was close..." Asiv said, trying to avoid a heart attack,

"Well, not bad for your first time in Bilgewater." Sarah said,

"Thanks, we should report back and let them know that Gangplank was behind it all." Asiv said,

Sarah nodded in agreement before they both made their way into the institute,

Moments later, they entered the council's chamber, and told them everything,

"So a champion was responsible for the black market activity, and almost sold a summoner and fellow champion to be...sex slaves." A member of the council said, trying hard not to sound vulgar,

"Thank you for your work, Asiv, we shall punish Gangplank accordingly, you and Sarah are free of institute duties that take place outside the institute throughout tomorrow, get some rest, you earned it." Another said,

"Thank you." Asiv and Sarah said in unison,

Later, Asiv just got out of the shower, and got dressed, he then heard a knock at his door and went to go answer it, only to see Sarah Fortune there,

"What's up Sarah?" He asked, he then noticed she was in her typical skimpy attire, minus the captain's hat, which seemed outta place to Asiv anyway,

"Nothing much, and before you ask, my uniform from earlier smelled like those filthy waterways, so it's being washed right now." Sarah said, predicting his question,

"Tell me about it, my favorite cloak now smells like...whatever the hell was in that water." Asiv said, at this point he was just wearing light grey sweats and a navy blue t-shirt,

"But you know, you really saved me back there, me and Gangplank have been enemies for a long time, and he almost had both of us there, I just wanted to thank you." Sarah said,

"Not a problem, it's what I do." Asiv said,

"Actually I was thinking of thanking you in a...special way." Sarah said with a sultry giggle,

Asiv gulped at that, nervous about what she may be thinking,

"A-Alright." Asiv said nervously, motioning for her to come in,

Sarah took the motioned invitation, Asiv closed the door behind her and locked it,

"So Asiv...would it be fine to use your bedroom?" Sarah asked,

Asiv just nodded, Sarah then led him to his room and laid him back on his bed,

"Only thing is, I'll be the dominant side." Sarah smirked as she removed his shirt,

Asiv felt his heart rate increase dramatically whether from nervousness or excitement was unknown to him,

Sarah pulled out hand cuffs and bound Asiv's wrists to the headboard,

"Just to ensure I remain dominant." Sarah said with a smirk,

She removed Asiv's pants and boxers then, revealing his erect 6 1/2 inch penis,

"Well someone's happy to see me~" Sarah giggled,

She started gently stroking his member, she let her fingers just lightly glide up and down his length, making him shudder and groan,

"Does that feel good?" She asked him, already knowing the answer he'd give, Asiv nodded,

He suddenly gasped then moaned as she started to lick his length up and down at an agonizingly slow pace,

"P-Please! I can't take it!" Asiv begged, his breathing turned ragged,

"Alright, I guess I can let you cum." Sarah said, she removed her top, exposing her large round breasts,

she started sucking him off while rubbing her breasts against his balls, making Asiv cry out, his saliva became web-like and his breathing was more like panting now,

Sarah then felt his length twitch and get slightly harder in her mouth, she knew he was close,

"C'mon Asiv, I want to taste your hot cum." She said before going back to sucking him off, but much harder this time,

Asiv grit his teeth as he released a large load into Sarah's mouth, enough that some dripped from her lips,

She swallowed and looked at Asiv as he tried to get his breathing under control,

Suddenly she lifted Asiv's legs up,

"What are you-? Ahh!" Asiv cried out as Sarah finger-fucked his anus,

"You know you like it, your dick got hard again once I started~" Sarah said,

Asiv's face was red, his breathing was labored, and he was moaning as Sarah stimulated him in an unusual way,

"You look so cute when you're horny~" she purred before teasingly licking at Asiv's balls,

Asiv suddenly cried out and released his sperm all over his lightly toned belly,

Sarah then stopped everything she was doing and removed her boots, pants and thong, revealing everything to Asiv,

"Do you want this pussy?" Sarah asked, she straddled Asiv and pressed her pussy against his length before grinding against him, moaning to tease him,

Asiv whimpered and nodded desperately,

"Your dick feels so good like this, maybe I'll just grind against you and call it good." Sarah teased,

Asiv shook his head in objection and bucked his hips desperately, his hormones were all over the place at this point and he couldn't take it any longer,

"Okay, okay, you've been a good boy, so here goes~" Sarah said as she let his length enter her,

she started riding him, making Asiv moan, he then began thrusting his hips as Sarah went down,

"If you stop thrusting your hips, I'll let you out of those cuffs." Sarah promised, Asiv then slowly stopped,

"Good boy, ahh~ you feel so good." Sarah cried out in delight,

She pressed her breasts against his face as she rode him, which just made Asiv's length get harder,

Sarah then felt his member throb and twitch inside her, she knew he was close and wanted to feel his sperm fill her up,

"Go ahead, Asiv, you can cum inside~" Sarah said as she moaned,

Asiv cried out and came inside her,

Much of his sperm oozing out of her,

The moment Sarah took him out and took off his cuffs,

Asiv immediately made her get down on all fours, got behind her and started thrusting deep into her, Sarah loved seeing Asiv go sex-hungry, and loved it even more that she could drive him this hormonally crazed,

Asiv was sucking on the back of her neck and grabbing and squeezing her breasts from behind and running his hands all over her, they finally stopped on her clit and started massaging fast yet gently, making Sarah almost scream as Asiv rubbed her clit in a circular motion,

Suddenly Asiv grunted and came inside Sarah, filling her with more of his sperm, which made her cum as well,

He stopped thrusting, Sarah thought he was finished until he suddenly started thrusting faster and harder,

"A-Asiv! I need a rest!" Sarah cried out in bliss,

"Feels...so good..." Asiv said, with a stream of drool coming from his lip,

Finally, Asiv came for the 5th time and finally came to a stop before extracting himself, both him and Sarah fortune completely out of breath,

"Didn't think you'd get that horny." Sarah giggled,

"S-Sorry..." Asiv apologized, feeling embarrassed,

"It's fine, at least I now have a great fuck-buddy." Sarah giggled,

Asiv knew for certain he'd love another round with her sometime.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, now for the voting, here's what's next,**

 **Asiv X Zyra**

 **Asiv X Kayle and/or Morgana**

 **Asiv X Camille**

 **Asiv X Sona (any skin of hers)**

 **Asiv X Lissandra**

 **Asiv X Evelynn (shadow)**


	26. DJ got us fallin in love(Asiv X DJ Sona)

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this new lemon, now be aware that I MIGHT throw in filler lemon chapters while I work on the vote winners, so don't be TOO surprised if one that wasn't requested shows up.**

 **DJ got us falling in love again (DJ Sona X Asiv)**

A massive crowd has gathered at the Piltover stadium to listen to the musical sensation "DJ Sona", she was a rising star in the music world and was getting more and more popular with every performance,

Sona was backstage getting ready for her performance, her mask (or helmet, you know what I mean) was not on yet as she applied powder to her face,

There was a knock at her dressing room door, she played a few notes on her normal Etwahl (from her classic skin) to play a few notes she'd use to signal it was fine to enter,

The one who walked in was her manager, Asiv, he was quite the negotiator which made him perfect for the position,

"You're on in 5 Sona, I have your equipment out here waiting to be tuned." He said to her, she nodded in understanding, finished her make up and put on her mask then went out to tune her equipment, Heimer's design for it looked complicated but Sona had it down and could tune it in a matter of seconds,

"Positions everyone! We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Asiv said then gesturing for the crew to turn out the lights, it was dark for a moment followed by Sona's mask started glowing (displaying the bars from her blue style with the DJ skin)

The crowd went wild as they saw Sona's equipment and parts of her suit glowing in the darkness, giving off an amazing look of color in the darkness,

Meanwhile, watching from backstage, Asiv was bobbing his head along with the music, he enjoyed Sona's music a lot, and encouraged her to enjoy herself as she played, hell, the record label tried getting her to only play music they wrote and dictate over her shows and management, but Asiv told her not to accept, as that would mean they control EVERYTHING else, including who her manager was, what relationships she could get into (they could fire her if she got a boyfriend, record companies do it at times IRL), basically she'd have a life she'd hate VERY much,

Midway through the show, the lights on the stage went on to show Sona, she used her soundboard to put together sounds that sounded like they said,

"Thank you everyone for coming out to watch me perform, I would also like to thank my manager ,Asiv, without him, I wouldn't be performing for you all today, let's have a round of applause for him."

Suddenly the large screen behind her displayed Asiv through live video feed backstage, and he seemed a bit surprised at first but waved towards the camera, everyone cheered and applauded him,

Her uniform changed style (to the red style) and she continued,

After the show, she was backstage, and Asiv clapped for her as she came backstage,

"Nice performance, Sona." He said,

"Excuse me! May I speak with you two for a moment?" They heard a voice say, they turned and saw a rather tall man in a nice suit,

"Of course, but if I may ask, how did you get back here? I thought only authorized personnel could come back here." Asiv asked,

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Louis Sherman, owner of Sky Records, I saw your performance and wanted to ask if you had an interest for a record label, interested?" Louis said,

The moment Asiv and Sona heard where he's from, they thought he looked familiar, now they know why, Sky records was the biggest record company in Runeterra,

Sona grabbed a notepad and wrote on it,

"If it's not a problem that I ask, what exactly will I be provided with if I accept?" Sona said,

"Maintenance for your soundboard, a record deal, a monthly pay of 20,000 gold, and anything else you could need or want, if you're interested, just sign here." Louis said as he pulled out a contract,

Sona seemed unsure, she read it and it said "Manager subject to replacement", which made her worried, Asiv could be replaced and there would be nothing she could do about it, she didn't want any other manager,

She wrote on the notepad, "I'm sorry, but I must decline."

"Sona? Why would you-?" Sona gestured that she wasn't finished,

"If Asiv won't be my manager, than I would rather not accept." Sona said,

"Oh that? Well that's not a problem at all, I can make an exception for you there, I will have a new contract printed for both of you to sign then, meet me at my office tomorrow afternoon, we can talk then." Louis said, before leaving,

Asiv and Sona got back to their hotel room, both of them wiped out, Asiv went over to the couch which he used like a bed and sat down, while Sona got the actual bed,

"Thank you so much, Asiv, thanks to this performance, we'll be co-workers at Sky records!" Sona wrote on her notepad happily once she sat down with him,

"I should be thanking you, you got me into it as well." Asiv said with a smile,

Suddenly, Sona's stomach growled which made her blush a bit,

"Well someone's thinking with her gut." Asiv smirked playfully, Sona just lightly punched his shoulder in response,

"We'll go somewhere nice to celebrate your record deal, where do you want to go?" Asiv asked,

"Somewhere Ionian preferably." Sona wrote on the notepad,

"I know just the place then." Asiv said, Sona gestured for him to wait for a moment, she went into her bedroom then came out moments later, wearing simple clothing, just a navy blue t-shirt and jeans, she liked her DJ suit but it attracted too much attention to her butt if she gets up after sitting, as it would ride up,

"All set?" Asiv asked her, Sona nodded and the two of them headed out,

Once they got to their destination, the lady at the front desk's smiled at them,

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The lady asked

"Table for two please." Asiv asked,

Sona just nodded in agreement,

"Right this way please." The lady said, as Sona and Asiv followed people started to murmur about the two of them, making Sona a bit uneasy,

"Miss Sona over here please!" They heard a man say before he took a picture, the bright flash making Sona try to get her eyesight in order, it was the kind of person any musician and celebrity hated...paparazzi.

"No photographs, please!" Asiv said blocking a picture from another,

They kept insisting but Sona and Asiv finally got to their table which just so happened to be in a VIP room of sorts, with pictures of other big names in the music and/or acting industry,

"Off with you all! Don't make me call officers Caitlyn and Vi on you!" The woman said, the mention of Vi's named scared them shitless and sent them scurrying,

"Thank you, gods I hate paparazzi." Asiv sighed,

"I can imagine, please enjoy yourselves." The woman said, before walking out,

"Dinner's on me, Sona, so go ahead and pick whatever you want." Asiv said,

"This almost feels like a date." Sona thought, fighting back a blush at the thought,

The next day, Asiv and Sona were at Louis' office, discussing the record deal,

"So, you two accept the offer so long as I keep you two paired together?" Louis asked, making sure he was on the same page,

"Yes, as Sona said yesterday, she prefers I remain her manager, and will not settle for any other." Asiv confirmed,

"Well, you did manage to get her a show at that stadium and typically it takes months to negotiate for it if they even agree but you got her in, so...sure I see no problems there." Louis said with a smile,

"Just sign these contracts, you two." Louis said, presenting them with the contract, they both read them over carefully to avoid any unwanted changes, once they both liked what they saw, they signed the contract,

"Thank you, welcome to Sky records, Sona and Asiv." Louis said shaking their hands,

3 months later

It has been three months since Sona and Asiv joined sky records, they both made quite a large amount weekly, however, this month was a bit rough for Sona and Asiv, as it was the time of year that scheduling gigs was a serious challenge,

Sona was walking by Asiv's bedroom in their penthouse they were given by the company, she had just finished her shower and it sounded like Asiv was scheduling another gig for her,

"Okay, so...we can perform in Demacia? Great, when?" Asiv asked into a phone-like device, his face turned to disapproval,

"7 months from now? That's the earliest? Yeah...thanks a lot." Asiv said before hanging up then rubbing his temples and groaning in disapproval,

Sona noticed that Asiv seemed stressed, as that was the 7th time today he was declined,

"Maybe I should do something nice for him." Sona thought, then she had the perfect idea,

Later, Asiv was trying again at scheduling a gig, but... "Next year?! I'm afraid I can't accept that... Hey, watch that language of yours, lady!" Asiv said before hanging up,

"14 attempts today, only one is wait listed." Asiv sighed, Sona walked in wearing her uniform she wore for her performances,

"Oh, Sona, sorry, was I a bit loud for you?" Asiv asked,

Sona shook her head then wrote on her notepad,

"You're stressed about this, aren't you?"

"A little, but don't worry about me, you're the star." Asiv said,

Sona didn't like the idea of leaving Asiv stressed, "Let me help." She wrote,

Asiv sighed a bit, "alright, what did you have in mi-?" Asiv was cut off by Sona suddenly straddling his lap,

"Uhh...S-Sona?" He asked, feeling a bit nervous,

"Just relax, please." Sona wrote, she had a sultry smile and Asiv could only assume she had a matching gaze since her mask blocked him from seeing her eyes,

Sona suddenly started grinding her crotch against his clothed member, making him groan, as she felt him get hard,

She motioned for him to lay back on the bed, which he did, Sona straddled him once again and continued, biting her lower lip from the pleasurable sensation, she started grinding faster, making Asiv's breathing turn ragged,

"S-Sona...going...to cum!" He said as he breathed heavily,

Sona stopped to remove his pants and boxers then just continued grinding harder and faster, making Asiv cry out and cum on his his own shirt,

Sona stopped then started stroking his length, making Asiv shudder, she then partially took her suit off, enough just her breasts were exposed,

"May I see your face Sona?" Asiv asked, he always thought she was beautiful and wanted to see her face while they had sex,

Sona granted his wish and removed her mask, then proceeded to give him a tittyfuck, Asiv groaned loudly and bucked his hips, loving the feeling of her soft and squishy breasts around his penis,

She stuck her tongue out towards his tip but didn't actually make contact to tease him, Asiv started thrusting his hips, feeling hormonally crazed now, and released his sperm onto Sona's face and breasts,

Sona then took off her uniform completely, exposing her nude form to Asiv, which he was almost drooling over, she removed any remaining clothing from Asiv as well, then got in position for a 69,

Leaving her pussy at Asiv's mercy,

He started licking and kissing at it while Sona sucked him off, Sona's lower body twitched and shifted adorably as Asiv pleasured her, suddenly she shuddered sporadically as Asiv slithered his tongue into her pussy, lapping playfully at her pink insides, while Sona swirled her tongue around his tip, while massaging his balls with one hand,

Asiv then applied pressure to Sona's hardened clit which made her tense up and cum into his mouth, followed by Asiv releasing in her mouth,

Asiv then laid her on her side on the bed then laid on his side with his front to her back and positioned his hardened penis at her pussy,

"Ready?" He asked her,

Sona nodded and felt his penis slowly enter, it hurt a little but she was able to handle it, Asiv then started thrusting into Sona, moaning and wrapped his arms around her belly,

Sona herself was blushing deeply as she felt a man inside her for the first time, sure she went on dates with big names in music and acting, but they mostly talked about their own achievements and only looked for one night stands, Asiv was obviously attracted to her and she was attracted to him,

"S-Sona! Feels so good!" Asiv cried out as his member twitched inside her,giving her the signal that he was close, Asiv then pinched her clit making Sona's back arch and making the silent performer cum, Asiv followed shortly after with releasing his sperm into her,

They shifted their position so Sona would ride him, "Please Sona, put on a sexy display." Asiv growled seductively,

Sona did as he said and started moving her hips back and forth with his member inside her, and playing with her clit with one hand, while the other grabbed and rubbed her breast, she gave him a lustful grin and licked her lips seductively,

Suddenly she stopped and pressed her breasts against Asiv's face while she rode him, and Asiv grabbed her butt and thrusted along with her movement, making Sona jump for a second when his penis smashed against her womb, the feeling drove her wild and they both suddenly released, their fluids mixing and spilling out of Sona,

Sona got off Asiv and rested next to him,

"So...guess we're official now." Asiv smiled at her with exhaustion on his face,

Sona blushed and wrote something on the notepad then showed him, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this, now here are the next options for voting,**

 **Asiv X Vayne (dragon slayer or heartseeker)**

 **Asiv X Lux (Spellthief or Star guardian)**

 **Asiv X Fiora (Night Raven or classic)**

 **Asiv X Kayle And/or Morgana (if both it'll continue from the Asiv X Kayle X Morgana threesome chapter)**

 **Also once again, be aware I may release some chapters that were NOT requested just to help show I'm not dead, as I got more PM's asking if I was continuing this or not.**


	27. Bright smiles & hurting hearts

**Behind the brightest smile, is a hurting heart ( Lux x Asiv)**

Here at the Institutes food court, champions and summoners alike come to satiate their hunger, a place where all factions were assembled together at one place and each faction has it's own unique fair, to express their delicious foods and , also a place just to hang out to chat, a place just to past time, or even meet and greet new people.

At a table with only two chairs that was occupied by Luxunna Crowngaurd, holding a powder on her hands and applied it on her face as she glared at a square pocket mirror in front of her, which the mirror was held by her very long time best friend Asiv, just across from the Lady of Luminosity,

"Are you done now? My arms are tired." Asiv whined,

"Almost done, Asiv." once Lux finished combing her blonde hair and putting on a head band, she then applied a pink strawberry lip-gloss on her lips. Once she was done, she stare at her reflection for a while to study her handiwork, but Lux wanted a opinion from her best friend to clarify her work.

"Okay you can put it down now, so, what do you think?" as Asiv lay the mirror at his right side and back to the light mage, he gawd as he saw Lux's face, a simple black eye liner and eye shadow, with a dash of pink color on her thin line lips, despite how simple her make up was, it made Asiv having butterflies in his stomach.

"Uh Runeterra to Asiv, hello." Lux snapped her fingers to Asiv to take him away from his trance, and it worked

"So-sorry, as always, looking bright and beautiful and ready to make people happy, which you're doing this again for Ezreal."

"Well duh."

"You know Lux..." Asiv said as he took a piece of cookie from his plate and ate it as he spoke, "I don't get why you doing this again and again and again try to get Ez's attention, and wait for him to ask you out, it will get you nowhere to be with him, why don't just ask him out already for heavens sake."

"But... But I want Ezreal to ask me out, not me, it's my dream, in fact most of girl's dreams to be asked out by their crushes."

"Yeah but... you know a girl also can ask out first."

"But I want to do it traditionally!" Lux said with a pout,

"What the heck?! There's a tradition on asking out?" Asiv questioned,

"Yeah! A boy asks out a girl! Not the other way around!" Asiv just rubbed his temples, ate the remaining part of the cookie in his left hand and swallow it before he spoke.

"Lux, you have been doing this for three months, three freaking months! Have you ever think the possibilities on why he hasn't ask you out yet?"

"Possibilities like what?"

"Okay, one: maybe he has another interest on another girl?"

"uuuuumm, nah! I'm sure he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I just checked his facebook status, see?" Lux then put out her hextech phone to reveal her evidence, Asiv just chuckled.

"Okay, you know, not everything is true on the web, also another possibility on why his status said he's single, maybe he wants his love life to be private."

"Now why would he do that?"

"Come on, it's obvious Lux, Ezreal is a famous heartthrob, a famous adventurer, also gods damn rich, with glossy flocks of long blonde hair that every girl is dying to get Ezreal, because of that, he wants his love life to be private so no paparazzi and whatsoever to disturb him and his girl, he wants it simple."

"You know that's what I like Ez, he wants it simple despite he has all the money to by all the bling, so anymore possible you're gonna say?"

"Possibility number two: he kept it private is because... He is gay?" at this Lux grabbed her powder an throw some to Asiv's face, making him cough.

"He is not gay! He! Is! Not! Gay! Please don't tell me you still believe that Ezreal is with Taric scandal."

"I don't I don't, jeez, just saying, gods." Asiv said as he wiped his face with his right hand, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think you're insane."

"Insane about Ez? Hell yeah I am."

Lux said, puffing out her chest proudly,

"No no I meant... you're insane because you are doing this again and again and expect different results, if I were you, I would, ask. Him. Out." Asiv emphasized the last three words.

"Huh, alright, but this time, it will different, I am a thousand percent positive." Lux said,

"Yeah, sure you are." Asiv replied,

"and to think I thought Jinx is insane." Asiv thought,

"And here comes Ezreal." Asiv pointed at Lux's behind, the light turned instantly and saw her long time crush, the young explorer was being greeted by summoners and tourists from far lands but most of them were girls, taking autographs, pictures and etc. Once Ezreal saw Asiv, the Prodigal Explorer then excused himself form the women surounding him and went to the table were Lux and Asiv occupied, Asiv stood up and made a bro fist with Ezreal, making the girls squeal at the simple sight and hear murmurs about it.

"Oh my gods, Ezreal is such a man."

"Oh my, Ezreal so cute when he does boy things!"

"Ezreal and Asiv, the dynamic duo!"

"So manly!"

"Seriously? We just fist bump, that's manly for them?" Asiv thought,

"Glad to see you in one whole piece" Asiv said,

"Yeah, I'm glad too, hehe." Ezreal replied,

"So, hows your journey to Freljord? Asiv asked,

"It was awesome! Meeting Nunu's yetis, seeing winter wolves, also the aurora, damn it's beautiful, and the best part in my expedition? Being chased by Trundle's trolls because I stole one tressure from, which in fact that is to precious to be kept by them, so I took it to the museum." Ezreal then looked at Lux.

"Hey Lux, out trying new things again?" Ezreal asked, Lux blushed upon him speaking to her,

"Uh... Yeah... Do you ... Like it?" She asked,

"Yeah, you look prettier with that black eye shadow than blue last time to be honest, I like it." Ezreal complimented, Lux blushed even further "anyway, hey Asiv, can you be my support? Just one time, I know you main mid lane but I don't want to happen again the incident last two weeks, you know what I mean bro?"

"You mean the six losing streak a day because of a support not being a good support?" Asiv guest.

"Yeah, that's it! So, any chance?" Ezreal said with hope in his tone.

"Ha! You know I will" Ezreal then smiled. "So, what champ do you want me to summon Ez?"

"Well, anyone, anyone that makes you comfortable" Asiv thought of this for a moment, then smirked as he looked at Lux, the light mage just gave him a look of confusion.

"How about Lux as a support, sound good?" Asiv asked.

"Wa- wait what?!" Lux exclaimed.

"You sure? You always summoning Lux in mid lane, and you haven't being a support Lux for a very long time."

"Come one Ez, you are talking to level seven Lux main here, which in fact I'm the number one rank Lux main in the whole entire Institute, I still have the touch." Asiv said proudly with a smirk, Ezreal nodded in agreement.

"Alright! I'll contact my summoner to inform him that I found a good support, the match starts at fifteen minutes, see yah bro! See yah Lux." Ezreal said, before running off to his destination.

"Why did you do that?" Lux groaned.

"You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Lux said with her right eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah, I just help you to get closure with your crush." Lux then tilted her head for moment until she realized what Asiv had done.

"Oh, uh... Thanks, I don't know why you are helping me this much, but thank you, you are the best of the best friend in all of Valoran, well you heard Ez! Come on, fifteen minutes before the match starts and help me get things in my room!" Lux said happily all of a sudden as she sat up and grabbed her things and put in in her bag.

"Yeah, I don't either on why am I trying to get my crush to be together with her crush, maybe I guess I'm more insane than you, Lux." Asiv thought sadly as he sat up, mouthed a few words before a blue light surrounded the two, growing brighter and brighter and brighter until they were teleported in to Lux's room.

Lux's room was simple yet spaciously big, simple white walls, a personal bathroom, a queen sized bed which led into another room, wood furnishings, kitchen and bookshelves. Lux then dropped her bag onto a brown leather couch and she sat with a frown, which Asiv noticed.

"Lux, what's wrong?"

"I... I think I'm gonna screw it, I think I might fed the enemy bot lane, I don't wanna disappoint Ez"

"Is she seriously thinking negative things out of a sudden?" Asiv thought, Asiv then approached the light mage and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey, hey Lux, come on, look at me." Lux then Averted her eyes to Asiv's gold-amber ones,

"this, this is not Lux, the Lux I know who is the most positive person that I ever know, the Lux I know who lifts up spirits and herself, and you're not gonna screw it because you have me, and you know I am always be there."

"Yup, I stand corrected." Lux stood up as Asiv stoop up also, "you are the best of the best friend in all of Valoran." that made Asiv hurt a little inside, but happy to see Lux lighten up.

"Come on, let's go to the summoning chambers." Asiv then casted teleport to transport him and Lux in a flash of light.

"Welcome to Summoners Rift!" the announcer said, once Lux was transported on the Rift, she checked her teammates, Cassiopia, Victorious Maokai, Xin Zhao, and lastly, Ezreal in his Pulsefire skin.

"Oh my gosh! Ez look so cool! Wow!" Lux thought.

"I heard that." Asiv said telepathically, in a mocking tone,

"Shut up, Asiv." Lux said back.

Once Ezreal looked at Lux, he chuckled lightly at what Lux was wearing.

"Oh Asiv, you never gonna get sick on that skin, but hey Lux, you look so cute." Ezreal then bought Doran's blade and a cookie before running to bot lane.

Lux looked down and groaned as she registered on what she had on,

"Seriously Asiv? The Star Guardian skin? What happened to the Elementalist skin I bought you on your birthday?"

"I still have it, don't worry."

"You know I haven't even seen you use the skin for once."

"I know I know, it's just that, I like this skin even more, in fact it's my favorite of all."

"My goodness, you are such a weeb, Asiv."

"And I'm proud to be~"

"Ugh, whatever."

Once Lux bought her items, she followed Ezreal to bot lane, Lux was blushing as she was near tower with Ezreal, while the adventure was oblivious on Lux's expression as he was currently checking out his hextech goggles.

"Nothing's gonna happen if you're just gonna be ogling at him." Asiv said with a singing on his tone.

"Well, what do I do? Show a glimpse of my pink panties?" Lux whispered,

"The fu- no! That will be too forward, too uh... flirty, just ask him what treasure that he taken to the museum."

Lux took a deep breath, than spoke up, "Uh... hey Ez, so uh, what kind of... treasure did you uh... get?"

"Oh just some creepy yet awesome looking pure ice necklace, the trolls said it's from a great warrior of the Watchers that died long ago, and I was like 'that belongs to museum' and the trolls were like 'no, this stays here' and yada yada yada ,troll thingies." Ezreal replied, Lux giggled at the explorer's story,

"Wow, still can't believe you had manage to get out of that kind of danger."

"Well, what if I told you I just borrowed one of Corki's helicopters as a escape route and just waiting outside of a cave of trolls?" Ezreal responded,

"Okay, now that I believe..."

"Say, after this, I buy you some food, I know you just ate, but I just wanted to celebrate my expedition, a simple eat out, don't want it to make it big or make it a big party and shout out to the world of what I accomplished recently, so you're in?"

"Lux! He asked you out! Say yes! Come on!" Asiv shouted telepathically.

"Ye- yeah su-sure! Why- why not!" Lux said as a wave of minions passed by the two champions.

"Good! Let's invite Asiv too!" Ez said,

"Are you kidding me?" Lux and Asiv thought in unison.

"The more the merrier right? Well.. Not many... Just few... Since I don't want it big... Just wanted to make the celebration... So yeah, well, gotta go kill those minions" Ezreal said before he started to attack the red robed minions as he face Vayne and Thresh, leaving Lux disappointed.

"If you want Lux, I could just say I need to do something so you and Ezreal can have some alone time." Asiv suggested.

"Wha- no! Come with us! I don't want to make Ezreal sad." Lux plead, Asiv just sighed and agreed.

"Okay fine! I'll come with you, now let's focus on the match" he said,

"Victory!" the announcer cried, Asiv sighed heavily because of the constant one hour long close call match and the two team's inhibitor expose, thanks to Ezreal and Xin Zhao, the two sneaked to destroy the red team's inhibitor, while the rest of the team tried to give time to stop their opponents. Once Ezreal said his congrats, approached Asiv and Lux whom they are currently having a conversation. Ezreal then swing his arms on Asiv and Lux's shoulder as Lux looked down and blushed.

"Hey guys! Awesome game! Thank you guys, really, it's been a while since I had experienced a good support." Ezreal complimented, "So Asiv, Lux, I was thinking to try Morg and Panth's new creation of their cheesecake, I heard rumor's that it will take your breath away... Whatever they meant, so you guys up for it?"

"Uh, Ez, I really want to... But no thank you, I got to check on Jinx on what's she's doing right now." Asiv said.

"What? I thought Cait and Vi were in charge of that." Ezreal said.

"They were, don't worry, it was Grand Summoner Kolminye who asked me to look after Jinx instead, she just notice whenever I'm with Jinx, there have been no explosion incidents in the Institute, so Kolminye requested me to take care of her." Asiv explained. "Well, I'm off, see next time guys" Asiv said, before walking off, leaving the two blondes alone.

"Asiv, you are a good person." Asiv complimented himself.

"Asiv! Where are you going!? You promised!" Lux thought

"Hey Lux!" Ezreal called, "Come on, let's hurry before they ran out of cakes."

"O-okay! Sure!" Lux said as the two walked to their destination.

Once Asiv reached his room, unlocking it and entered, there he saw Jinx sitting on his black leathered couch, with bottles of Mountain dew and bags of Doritos littered everywhere, with Pow-Pow and Fishbones layed on the ground, holding a controller and stare at the hextech television as she was currently playing Overwatch, as the Hextech technology corporation had developed gaming systems.

"This Widowmaker is awesome! Reminds me of Hat lady." Jinx said.

"Well glad that you like her." Asiv said as he seat next to Jinx.

"So, did you tell her?" Jinx asked.

"Tell what and who?" Asiv asked back, Jinx just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, did you tell that blonde chick that you wanted to fuck her?" Jinx asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm gonna to take that as a 'like' and no, I didn't tell her." Asiv replied.

"Wow, you said 'didn't' instead of 'haven't', and you didn't said the word 'yet', so you're not planning to tell her, huh?"

"Yeah, because she likes someone else." Asiv explained.

"You know for a pretty boy, you're pretty fucking stupid." Jinx said,

"And why am I pretty fucking stupid?" Asiv said with his right eyebrow raised.

"I remember you said to Lux when I was there, you said, if you want to be with someone, you gotta make the first move, and seeing you said that, YOU... gold-eyes, clearly not making the first move. Pretty. Fucking. Ironic." Jinx said as she emphasized the last three words.

"Look, if I did tell her, her feelings will get mixed up and she will get confuse on choosing me and Ez, she will be in a mess, and I don't want that to happen with her. And for me, seeing her happy with Ez is... makes me happy, just wanted to see her happy." Asiv explained.

"Yah sure gold-eyes? Yah sure bout that?" Just as Jinx said that, her runes were glowing, indicating she was being summoned for a match, Jinx then toss the controller to Asiv as she stood up, grabbing Fishbones and Pow-Pow.

"Think about it gold-eyes, are you really happy for her seeing her with someone?" Jinx asked,

"Since when did a crazy person became so wise?" Asiv smirked,

"Uhh, just right now! Duh!" Jinx said as she vanish after a blue light flashed. Once Asiv was done cleaning his room, three light knocks was heard from the door, Asiv walked to his door and opened it, seeing Lux with smile. Once Asiv invited Lux to his room, the two sat at couch.

"So, how'd it go?" Asiv asked.

"It... It went great." Lux replied sheepishly.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Lux just nodded.

"I got an idea." Asiv then walked to his bedroom, then return with a blank sheet of paper and a pencil.

"If you can't say it, then you just gonna have to do it, and what better and easier way to do it is to write it. This will be a sample, once you are done and sure that you wrote it on how you feel to this piece a paper, buy a good paper and a envelope tomorrow that will uh.. Look like a love letter or something, got to Ez's room and slide it it under the door." Asiv suggested.

"Man, what will I do without you Asiv, thank you, you are the greatest friend in Valoran." Lux said as she hugged Asiv.

"Yup, I am the greatest... Friend, that's me." Asiv thought.

Lux stared at Ezreal's door, she took her time and closed her eyes, Lux slide the red envelope under the door and ran as fast as she can back to Asiv's room, Lux knocked hard unintentionally, once Asiv opened the door, Lux hopped and skipped, and sat on Asiv's couch, smiling.

"Well, someone's excited." Asiv said.

"Okay okay! Well! What now?!" Lux couldn't contain herself.

"Right now, we wait, say, wanna play?" Asiv said as he offered Lux a controller.

"Uh, no thanks, but I am curious on what you're playing."

"This game's called 'Devil May Cry', the best hack n' slash game they've made since the system came out not long ago." Asiv said, as he randomly press the button rapidly for about an hour of playing.

"Ro-Tri! Ro-Tri! Ro-Tri! Ro-Tri! Ro-Tri! Does that ever get annoying?" Lux asked.

(AN: watch on youtube "DMC4 Dante vs GMD Dante" by Donguri990, you'll know what Lux is talking about)

"Never! Why is it annoying for you? Sound so cool bad ass for me." Asiv said with a smirk.

"Ugh, boys." Lux said, then she felt her hextech phone vibrate, she put it out an read the text, making Lux's eyes wide.

"Who is it?" Asiv asked as he continued to play.

"It- it's Ez, he wants me to see me at the cafeteria." Lux replied.

"Then go." Asiv suggested, just as Lux stood up and walked to the door, she stop herself look at Asiv.

"How do I look?" Lux asked.

"You look beautiful, don't worry." Asiv reassured, Lux nodded, turned around, took a deep breath and went out.

About ten minutes of walking through the Institutes food court, there she found Ezreal sat alone with a letter on his hand, Lux's heartbeat went fast. Ezreal then gestured Lux to take a seat.

"So, um... about this." Ezreal gestured the red letter " I uh... Don't know how do I say this to you..."

"Ez baby." a woman's voice called form a near distance as the two saw Nami. Lux then took the letter immediately so Nami wouldn't saw it as Nami seated next to Ezreal.

"Oh, um you two are together?" Lux said.

"Yup." Nami said happily.

"So, how did you two um.. Become together?" Lux asked,

"Well, Ezreal assisted me to help me find the moonstone, so I agreed, and that's we started."

"Oh, um that's good to here, if you just excuse me, I need to see Asiv, bye you two." Lux then said as she stood up and walked faster.

Once Lux reached Asiv's adobe, she entered without even knocking and went straight to Asiv's couch and sat next to him. Asiv then paused his game and quirked an eyebrow, he knows Lux always knock before entering.

"How did it go?" Asiv asked with a sound of unsureness in his tone,

"Well, it did not turn out that way I expected, well, you were right, Ezreal does have a girlfriend, no wonder why he didn't asked me." Lux said sadly,

"And who that might be?"

"it's Nami, but I'm alright, we didn't know after all." Lux said as she forced herself to smile.

"You Alright?" Asiv said as he paused his game and looked at Lux.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal, I'm alright..." Lux said, then her tears started to fall form her blue eyes. Asiv then embraced Lux as they said nothing in that moment, Asiv then layed Lux beside him on the couch as Lux continue to cry on Asiv's shoulder until she fell asleep.

It has been 2 weeks since Lux's breakdown in Asiv's room, as Asiv visits Lux room everyday and tried his best to comfort his best friend, Asiv even bought ice cream for Lux everyday. As Asiv finished his match as Hecarim jg, he recieved a message form Lux:

Hey can we talk? (no ice creams this time)

Asiv smiled and went to the Demacian quarters, and on the way, he encountered Garen and the champion smiled as he saw Asiv.

"Good afternoon Asiv, here to see my sister?"

"Yeah, she texted me and wanted to talk."

"So, no ice cream this time, huh?"

"Yeah, Lux said to me that I'm not gonna buy ice cream, and from the looks of it, this talk might be serious."

"You know Asiv, I thank you for all your efforts just to be with Luxunna and helping her with this kind of... situation, you are good man Asiv, and I don't blame Ezreal for this, she doesn't know, you know what I mean." Garen said as he pat Asiv's shoulder.

"Yeah, I do." Asiv replied.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to see someone." Garen said before he walked to his destination.

"Let me guest, to see Katarina?" Asiv called as he smirked.

"Is there a problem with that Asiv?"

"Nothing, just asking" Asiv said as he continue to walk to Lux's room.

Asiv knocked on the door, and heard Lux shouted.

"Come in! It's unlock!" Lux said, as Asiv entered, and looked around but he did not see Lux. Little did Asiv know, Lux was behind the door. Lux shut the door close, grabbed Asiv by the shoulder and forced Asiv to turn around and pull him closer and pushed him against the door.

"Lu-" Asiv didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Lux pressed her lips to Asiv's, as Asiv went wide-eyed at the contact, leaving him froze like a statue.

"Lu- Lux is... kissing me?!" Asiv thought. Lux, after several seconds, broke the connection between them.

"You... probably want to know why I did that." Lux said, Asiv nodded.

"This two weeks that had passed, I can't thank you enough for being with me, also Ezreal came in here last week when you're gone , he apologize to me and talked about you, in that talk, Ezreal made me realize that I'm being so blind that the one for me was already with me the whole time, Ezreal told me that, if I can't say it, then I just gonna have to do it, and now I'm waiting for his response." Lux said with her eyes fill with hope, then Asiv smirked.

"Well, how's this as a response?" Asiv then pressed his lips to Lux's slowly and passionately, while Asiv's hands caressed Lux's cheeks, after a few seconds, Asiv then broke the connection between them.

"Lux, I have loved you for a while now, even before you trying to get Ezreal's attention, the reason why I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to be confuse of you choosing between me and Ez, and the reason why I wanted to help you to be together with Ez is because I just wanted to make you happy."

"Well, let me return the favor." Lux said before he pull Asiv and kissed him again, when they broke the connection between them again, the two stared each other's eyes for a while, then thay kissed again, but only this time, with wild lust and need, Lux dragged Asiv to her bedroom while they are making out, once Lux laid Asiv and straddle him, She paused and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I said, I wanted to return the favor, I really mean it." Lux then got up from the bed and snapped her fingers, making her body glow a Asiv covered his eyes with his hand, once the light was gone, Asiv widened his eyes as he saw Lux in her Star Guardian skin.

"You said this is your favorite right?"

"Gods damn woman, how did you guess my fantasy?" Asiv asked, Lux then straddled Asiv's waist and place her finger on Asiv's lips.

"Shhh, just do me already."

Without warning, Asiv suddenly pulled Lux down and started kissing her, which she quickly returned, their kiss was deep and passionate, Lux then suddenly squeaked into the kiss when she felt Asiv grope her butt, she's never been touched like this before so the sensations she felt were all new and very surprising,

Asiv and Lux both separated from the kiss with a strand of saliva still connecting them, seeing it made Lux blush, then she gasped when Asiv started kissing along her neck, making her moan,

She suddenly squealed when she felt Asiv grind his clothed member against her pussy, covered by her lavender panties,

"Mmm...A-Asiv... feels...so good!" Lux said between gasps and moans,

She was suddenly taken by surprise when Asiv flipped them, with Lux beneath him, she blushed deeply and whimpered, as Asiv gently kissed along her neck and jawline,

Suddenly he lifted up her shirt, getting a look at her lavender bra, lucky for him, it only latched behind her back and not over the shoulders as well, he removed it and tossed it aside, getting a look at her breasts, they looked as if they were somewhere between B-cup and C-cup,

Asiv then grabbed them gently, making Lux jolt from the sudden feeling,

"They're so soft, I might get addicted~" Asiv teased, pinching her light pink nipples,

Asiv then stripped himself, revealing his erect member, which Lux blushed deeply when seeing,

"I-I've never seen a penis before, but Asiv's is big, is it even going to fit?" She thought as she gazed at his length, Asiv then straddled her stomach and started thrusting his member between her breasts,

Lux blushed as she watched precum get smeared on her breasts, she remembered in sex ed that men secrete a clear fluid from their member when they were aroused, she blushed deeper at the thought that Asiv was aroused by her, she then wanted to see what would happen if she stuck her tongue out as if to reach his member but not actually make contact,

Asiv suddenly started thrusting faster, his breath becoming labored and his face red with arousal, Lux wondered how good Asiv was feeling right now, but judging by his face, he was sky high, she then felt his member get bigger and twitch,

"L-Lux...g-g-gonna...c-cum!" Asiv said as he thrusted faster, Lux removed her shirt completely as to avoid it getting stained, suddenly Asiv released his hot white sperm onto Lux's chest and a few strands onto her face, she watched as he slowed his thrusts, as his sperm slowly oozed out of his member, and his whole body shuddered,

"It's so warm..." Lux thought as she felt Asiv's sperm on her body,

Asiv then removed her panties, exposing her dripping wet virgin pussy to the cool air of the room, then he spread her legs apart,

"N-No! Don't look! It's embarrassing!" Lux complained, feeling shy about her lewd, wet pussy,

"I want to see you cum now~" Asiv chimed teasingly,

He suddenly rubbed it gently making Lux arch her back and cry out, he then playfully licked her swollen clit, making Lux whine, curl her toes, and screw her eyes shut,

"This feels so good! But it's so-!" Lux's thoughts were cut off by Asiv slipping two fingers into her virgin pussy, and pumping them in and out slowly as he played with her "love button", making her eyes open wide,

"A-Asiv! Don't put them in there!" Lux squealed in embarrassment as she heard the wet sounds from her vagina as Asiv massaged inside it,

Asiv then used his free hand to jerk himself off as he played with Lux, and curled his fingers inside her, Lux felt an unfamiliar tightening in her belly, Asiv continued his treatment making the pressure build up more and more,

"A-Asiv! S-Something's happening inside!" Lux squeezed out,

"Let it all go, Lux, just let go." Asiv chimed, Lux suddenly released as Asiv moved aside to watch her cum, her fluids came out in squirts, her whole body shuddering, labored breathing, head thrown back in her pillow ,and toes curled, Asiv just laid next to her and continued massaging her clit as she came, loving the adorable, blushing expression on her face,

Once her body settled down from her heavenly orgasm, Asiv kissed her cheek and chuckled,

"You look so cute when you cum." Asiv said lovingly, Lux just blushed and looked away from him,

Asiv then got on top of Lux and positioned his penis with her eager pussy,

"P-Please...be gentle." She begged softly, her face a very deep shade of red at this point,

"I'll try, lemme know if you need me to stop." Asiv said, he slowly pushed his length into her, making Lux gasp as his intruding dick stretched out her tight pussy,

Asiv shuddered, then slowly moved in and out of Lux, her pink hair a mess at this point, she noticed how Asiv was trying so hard not to cum already, and giggled slightly,

"So soft and tight, I love it." Asiv moaned, he felt aroused seeing Lux only partially clothed, her frilly white skirt, thigh high boots and gloves were all she wore as Asiv started thrusting,

Lux gasped and winced during the first few thrusts but slowly started enjoying the sensation,

"His penis...it's inside me! I feel... so full!" Lux thought, she felt her insides adjust to the size, then squeaked when he hit her womb, he then stopped with his tip pressed against her womb,

"W-Why did you stop?" Lux asked shyly,

Suddenly, Asiv started rotating his hips clockwise, grinding his tip against Lux's womb in a circular motion, making Lux scream and cum all over his pelvis,

Suddenly Asiv held her close and started nibbling at her neck as he thrusted faster, Lux felt his member get harder and twitch,

"L-Lux! G-Gonna cum!" Asiv said as his breathing turned labored,

Lux wrapped her legs around his back,

"Inside me! Mark me as your one and only!" Lux exclaimed,

Asiv bit his lower lip and groaned as he released his hot sperm inside Lux,

Lux blushed as she felt her vagina get filled with sperm, and it was from her best friend,

Asiv just laid there for a bit, making a low growling sound into her ear, almost as if he was purring, Lux blushed deeper when she felt his penis get hard again and press against her inner thigh,

"Asiv...do you...want to do it again?" She asked a bit shyly,

"Only if you're okay with that." Asiv replied sensually and started grinding against her inner thigh,

Asiv got up and changed Lux's position onto all fours with her face low and ass up in the air,

"A-Asiv...th-this is embarrassing..." Lux said softly with her face almost red as a ruby,

"But you look so cute and innocent." Asiv chuckled, he slid his penis into her soaking wet pussy, making Lux gasp and shudder,

"You look so cute in this position." Asiv teased, he leaned forward as close to her ear as he could get and said, "I love you~" in a sing song tone,

"D-Don't say that now! I'll cum again already if you do!" Lux objected, red faced, despite loving the sound of him saying those three magic words,

Asiv repeatedly those three words, making Lux get closer and closer to her climax,

Lux blushed as she felt Asiv's balls slap against her clit, suddenly they both released in perfect unison, Asiv teasingly licked the back of her neck, and lightly kissed it as well,

Asiv took himself out and laid back with Lux on top of him, with his member pressing against her ass,

"A-Asiv...a-are we doing what I think we're doing...?" Lux asked embarrassingly and nervously,

"What do you mean?" Asiv asked,

"My butt, you're not doing my butt, are you?" Lux asked,

"N-No! Of course not, I wouldn't hurt you even if my life depended on it!" Asiv said,

"Though honestly I would like to try that sometime." Asiv thought,

"O-Okay..." Lux said feeling a bit relieved, she positioned Asiv's penis to enter her pussy again and shuddered as it did,

"You look so sexy like this~" Asiv chimed as he watched her ride him with great interest,

"P-Please! Don't stare so much!" Lux begged, covering her blushing face,

"She's so shy about her body, it's really cute." Asiv mentally chuckled,

Suddenly Asiv pulled her down to himself and made out with her as she rode his member, the bed creaking as they made love,

"Lux! Ahhh...gonna cum!" Asiv said,

"Same here! Please! Let's do it together!" Lux said,

They both cried out each other's names and came in perfect unison, their fluids mixed and oozing out of Lux, down Asiv's length and dripped onto the bed,

Lux took him out and laid next to him, Asiv held her close and she snuggled against him,

"Well...sounds like they hit it off REALLY well." Kat said as her and Garen had listened in through Lux's door,

"Under normal circumstances, I would be furious, but I trust him to treat her properly." Garen said, before they both walked off,

Asiv heard them but didn't want Lux to feel embarrassed, so he kept it to himself.

 **Hey guys, so for the next chapter it'll be all of my own choosing, as I need time and a bit of a rest to get my priorities in order, so sorry, no vote this time.**

 **Also BIG thanks to "Just another average reader" for helping me with this, be sure to check out his content as well. :)**


	28. Netflix and Chill (Lissandra X Asiv)

**Hey guys, back after lord knows HOW FUCKING LONG, like I promised, I would continue updating this story, life was just a real biatch, I chose who Asiv would pair up with on my own but don't worry, it's a champ who has been needing more love.**

 **Netflix and "chill" (Asiv X Lissandra)**

 **A/N: there's no Netflix involved in the story, it's just the title.**

Asiv had been on a winning streak as of late with his main, Hecarim, however, his winning streak didn't go unnoticed, especially with the ice witch, Lissandra, as she got STOMPED last game, first match in awhile and goes 0/27/1 against Asiv's Hecarim plays, she heard the two were an astonishing duo but never thought they were like when Rengar used to abuse magic items.

When Asiv came out of the summoning chamber, Lissandra approached him quickly,

"So, that was the fabled Asiv and Hecarim play?" She asked rhetorically, she was frustrated that her summoner had no idea what he was doing and ended up getting her destroyed, but also by the fact a ghastly horseman of ALL THINGS, defeated her,

"Yeah but it's nothing really special, just me and Hecarim being our typical duo." Asiv replied,

Lissandra started feeling a bit jealous, a summoner who knew what he was doing while using an underused champ was rather rare,

"Why not start maining me? I doubt Hecarim would mind." Lissandra said,

"He's been my main since day one, kinda hard to drop him after three years." Asiv said before being called in for another match,

"I will get him somehow." Lissandra thought, with a summoner as powerful as Asiv, she could rule the freljord,

For the next few days, Lissandra observed Asiv from a distance, trying to gather ANY information on him,

She noticed a few female summoners trying to get his attention, blowing kisses, a couple tried hugging him, and one even offered him sex, though Asiv just went into full sprint after the last one said anything,

The last one gave Lissandra an idea, but had to consult the only one who knew Asiv like the back of his hand,

"You want to know what about Asiv?" Hecarim asked,

"Does he have a sexual partner or not? Surely a popular summoner does." Lissandra asked,

"I have been a specter for thousands of years, but I do not know, I never asked him, as a specter, sexual urges no longer exist, I have forgotten what it is like, so it has never crossed my mind." Hecarim answered,

"Why must you know?" Hecarim asked, a hint of suspicion in his tone,

Lissandra thought quickly and said,

"I just have not seen him with anyone." She answered,

Hecarim didn't pay much more attention and just shrugged off her question and answer,

At the end of the day, Asiv was trudging back to his room, once he stepped through the door, he saw Lissandra,

"How did you get in h-?" Asiv was frozen solid by the ice witch immediately,

Asiv later woke up in a bed and realized quickly that it wasn't his, but the room was frozen all around him, before he could recall what happened, he felt cold and noticed only his boxers were all he had on,

The Lissandra seemingly came out of nowhere at the foot of the bed,

"Lissandra? What's going on?" Asiv asked,

"Since your heart isn't set on maiming anyone other than the shadow of war, I thought you could use a little convincing." Lissandra said as she stripped down until she was nude, revealing her lithe but toned figure,

Asiv took one look at her and gulped loudly, he never thought about how she looked without her usual attire, but damn he liked what he saw, which Lissandra noticed by the erection that was visible through his boxers,

"Seems someone's ready to get started." Lissandra said with a smirk,

She got to Asiv's pelvis and started licking at his tip through his boxers, making Asiv gasp and flinch,

Lissandra the proceeded to lightly nibble on it, getting Asiv to buck his hips,

Lissandra then noticed how much he was panting and his face was a bit red,

"Let's have a look." Lissandra said with a smirk, slowly pulling down his boxers, once they were down, his 6 inch erect penis lightly hit her chin,

"Quite the big one aren't you?" She chimed, she had not had sex in the past centuries, so she felt all the built up hormones kick in,

"I- gah!" Asiv was cut off by Lissandra sucking on his balls and rubbing his tip, making his penis start releasing precum,

"I haven't had sex in some time~" Lissandra said, releasing Asiv's penis and positioning her dripping wet pussy over it, lightly pressing his tip against her lower lips,

"A-Aren't we going a little f-fast here?!" Asiv objected with a heavy blush,

"Hmm, maybe, but I want to feel a man fill me up again." Lissandra said lustily,

She lowered herself down, onto his member, making Asiv throw his head back, and cry out, her pussy was cold inside and very tight, giving him the feeling of unusual sensations,

"So big! I missed this feeling!" Lissandra squealed with pleasured glee, highly unlike her, but Asiv couldn't think about that with how much pleasure he was enduring,

Lissandra continued riding him fast, with her breasts pressed against his face, he then grabbed her ass with both hands and started controlling her movement,

"L-Lissandra! G-Gonna cum!" Asiv groaned,

"Yes! Pour your sperm deep inside your queen!" Lissandra commanded, she had completely forgotten about trying to get Asiv to main her,

Asiv made one last thrust into her and groaned as he released inside the ice witch,

Lissandra shuddered blissfully as she felt his hot fluids warm her insides, she took him out with a sloppy wet sound the got on all fours,

"Do your queen from behind~" Lissandra said, getting more erotic,

Asiv just got behind her and started thrusting into her without a second thought, his hormones were going berserk, Lissandra's moans, his balls slapping against her with every thrust and her tight snatch were enough for him to lose his mind,

He began rubbing Lissandra's clit, making her cry out and squirt all over his pelvis, which he followed up with his own release,

Panting, Asiv extracted himself and fell on the bed next to Lissandra, who sat up, which Asiv didn't pay much mind too,

Lissandra used some magic to form ice from thin air into a toy of sorts, she strapped it on herself around her pelvis and positioned Asiv on all fours, Asiv was taken by surprise and looked back, seeing that Lissandra created a strap-on of ice,

"W-W-W-W-Wait! I-I don't think this is such a good idea!" Asiv panicked,

"You will like this, I promise." Lissandra said, letting the ice melt slightly to lubricate it, she held Asiv's hips steady to keep him from moving away, in the meantime Asiv was almost at the point of a panicked frenzy,

"Relax, it will hurt more if you are too tense." Lissandra said calmly, lightly stroking Asiv's penis, hoping the pleasure will calm him down,

She locked lips with him as she started to enter his ass, which Asiv's eyes watered in response to, and he was groaning loudly in pain but the groans were muffled by the kiss,

"Calm down, just give it a second." Lissandra said, she started thrusting into him slowly, making him start moaning,

"Good boy, does that feel good?" She asked teasingly as she fucked his ass and stroked his dick,

Asiv just bit his lip, he didn't want to admit it but Lissandra's treatment actually felt good after a bit,

Asiv then cried out and came on the bedsheets, Lissandra then rolled him onto his back and continued her treatment,

"You look like you're enjoying this~" Lissandra chimed, noticing how red his face was and the stream of drool from his lip, though the watery eyes were a mystery whether from bliss, embarrassment or from pain,

Lissandra then noticed his penis twitch, meaning he was close,

"You can cum now." Lissandra said as she stroked faster,

Asiv cried out and came again, on his own belly, chest and a bit on his own face,

Lissandra extracted the toy and laid next to Asiv, remembering what she wanted,

"So Asiv..." she said,

Asiv just looked towards her without a single word,

"If you start summoning me, we can do this more often~" Lissandra chimed,

"Just...no more of the strap on, hurt quite a bit." Asiv said,

"Deal." Lissandra laughed a bit.

Asiv used the heal spell on himself to revitalize himself and take care of "other things", then said,

"How about a round two?" Asiv smirked, which Lissandra returned,

 **Hey guys, so sorry if this is total ass (no pun intended), but I'm just coming back, and contrary to what a few of you have said, Asiv IS NOT supposed to be me, trust me.**

 **Anyway here are the new votes.**

 **SG Ahri X Asiv (male or female Asiv)**

 **Vi X Asiv**

 **SG Jinx X Asiv**

 **Amaya X Asiv (female or male Asiv)**

 **Take your pick. :)**


	29. Best part of being a SG (SG Jinx X Asiv)

**Hey guys, back with another short smut, so keep in mind I'm just returning to writing, so excuse me if it's bad.**

 **Best part of being a Star Guardian. (Asiv X SG Jinx)**

Once again Jinx was left with Asiv to be sure she didn't destroy anything, as many noticed since she started being left with Asiv that she seems a bit calmer outside the rift.

Some think Asiv's calm demeanor was rubbing off on her, but most laugh at the thought,

Others had "other ideas" as to how he was keeping her spare energy under control, though most figured that that was a ridiculous idea,

No one ever asked how he was doing it but they were thankful nonetheless, especially Vi and Cait as their high blood pressure levels have dropped dramatically since then,

Jinx was just wrapping up a match and noticed Ahri, though Ahri was a bit different, she wore a uniform a bit like Lux's Star Guardian outfit, lo-and-behold, Ahri noticed her staring,

"You liking what you see?" Ahri asked flirtatiously,

"Depends, what are you wearing?" Jinx asked,

"Oh it's a new outfit, Lux actually made this and several others for other champions, even Syndra." Ahri answered,

"Bondage lady wears one too?" Jinx asked,

A/N: "Bondage lady" is how she refers to Syndra

"Yep, when Lux said Zed might like it, Syndra didn't give it another thought." Ahri chimed,

"And you're wearing it why?" Jinx asked,

"Because this 'magical girl' theme is quite popular for various reasons, I'm hoping I can get some 'attention' tonight." Ahri said with a wink,

Ahri then brought out a uniform from her tails,

"She even made one for you~" Ahri chimed happily,

"She got your measurements thanks to Vi and Caitlyn." Ahri said,

"Cool!" Jinx exclaimed,

"You know... perhaps Asiv may like it~" Ahri said slyly,

"Huh?" Jinx said with a confused look,

"I'll explain." Ahri said,

At the same time, Asiv was in a match for Ionia against Noxus, Noxus wanting to have the southeastern coast under their control, of course 3rd party champs can choose which side to take,

Red team (Asiv's team)

Top: Irelia

Mid: Karma

Jg: Hecarim

ADC: Xayah

Supp: Rakan

Blue team (Noxus):

Top: Mundo

Mid: Katarina

Jg: Aatrox

ADC: Draven

Supp: Trundle

Of course like with anyone else, Aatrox lost them the game, not that he's weak but he won't cooperate.

Once Asiv got out, he was approached by Ahri wearing what was obviously her latest attempt to get laid,

"Let me guess, this idea was from Lux?" Asiv asked, thinking Ahri was trying to get her way with him,

"No, as much as I want you, I know there's no way my attempts will work on you, especially after the countless times I've tried." Ahri replied,

"Well you obviously want something from me, why else would you approach me?" Asiv said,

"I just wanted to tell you that Jinx is waiting at your room." Ahri said,

"Well...ok, thanks?" Asiv said, feeling confused, Ahri never bothered telling him this stuff before,

As he walked away, he didn't notice Ahri had a knowing grin on her face,

Once Asiv got to his room, he saw Jinx there, wearing an outfit in a similar style to Lux's "Star Guardian" attire, but more revealing, but not as revealing as her typical attire, as well as her hair being red and styled differently,

"Hey there gold-eyes, took ya long enough." Jinx said,

"Kinda happens when you're a last minute substitution." Asiv replied, while unlocking his door,

Both him and Jinx stepped in, and Jinx asked him something he did not expect at all,

"So gold-eyes, how does it look?" Jinx said gesturing to her outfit,

"Looks good." Asiv said trying not pay much mind to it, Asiv wasn't sure why but he felt a bit aroused around her right now, he had seen her plenty of times in her regular outfit without the slightest disturbance, but this attire was effecting him differently,

Jinx noticed that he was shifting a bit uncomfortably and figured this is what Ahri was talking about earlier,

"Ya seem a bit odd today, ya sick gold-eyes?" Jinx asked, trying to keep him from possibly losing it,

"Y-yeah." Asiv replied, trying to keep himself under control, he then noticed his erection was bulging from his pants,

Jinx also noticed and cheered internally, she always kept her feelings for him VERY WELL hidden, but honestly wanted to get closer to him,

Before she could think any further, Asiv suddenly pulled her close and started sucking on her neck, taking her by surprise,

"A-Asiv...ahhh..." she moaned, she even noticed she called him by his actual name for the first time ever,

"He's never acted like this before, that fox must've done something to my outfit." Jinx thought,

Meanwhile Ahri was thinking, her senses picking up Asiv's desire, faint but noticeable,

"A little bit of Ionian succulent extract was all I needed to add to her outfit, natural aphrodisiac always win- wait...why didn't I do that before?!" Ahri thought with a face palm,

Back with Jinx, Asiv had guided her to his bed, got her on all fours and started grinding his crotch against her ass, biting his lower lip,

"Asiv...what's going o-?" Jinx was interrupted by Asiv leaning forward and locking lips with her as he continued grinding,

He separated from her and laid her on her back and lifted up her top, exposing her nearly flat chest,

Asiv started teasing her light pink nipples, making her cry out,

"S-Stop! T-Too much!" Jinx begged, her face turning red and panting,

"But you look so cute all flustered." Asiv chimed, he suddenly reached down her mini shorts and started rubbing her hairless pussy,

Jinx's eyes widened and she squealed as she threw her head back in the pillow, Asiv got her petite frame to writhe in his handiwork,

"You like that?" Asiv asked her, suddenly slipping a finger inside her, which Jinx arched her back in response to,

Asiv started thrusting his finger faster and rubbing her clit making Jinx nearly scream,

"I can't...Gah!" Jinx cried out as she came in her mini shorts,

"Good girl~" Asiv said before stripping nude, he then removed her mini shorts and panties, revealing her wet pussy,

Jinx looked him right in the eye as he got over her in a predatory position and she felt him slowly pushing his penis inside her,

"S-So tight!" Asiv groaned before thrusting into her with vigor,

Jinx's tongue lulled out her mouth and her eyes rolled back,

"Holy shit that feels so good!" Jinx thought just barely keeping from her mind going blank,

Asiv flipped her onto all fours and kept thrusting into her, his balls slapping against her with every thrust,

"J-Jinx! Cumming!" Asiv groaned,

"D-Do it! Just cum inside!" Jinx pleaded,

Asiv didn't give it a second thought before releasing deep inside her, keeping himself balls deep as he filled her with sperm,

The feeling of him releasing inside her was enough to push Jinx to her own release,

Asiv then took himself out and laid back with Jinx on top, Jinx slowly caught on and started riding him, feeling him smash against her womb, which made her squeal in delight,

Asiv then pulled her down to him to lock lips with her as she rode him, Asiv then stuck his middle finger in her ass, which made Jinx cry out into the kiss, he kept thrusting his finger into her while Jinx squeak each time he did,

Asiv then released deep inside her again and Jinx followed close behind, Asiv took his finger out of her ass and just laid there with Jinx on top of him, his penis slipped out of her, letting his sperm dribble out of her pussy.

"Well, quite the unexpected turn of events, right?" Asiv said as he caught his breath,

"Yeah, let's do it again sometime." Jinx replied,

 **Alright guys, hope you enjoyed this, now for the next round of voting!**

 **Amaya X Ahri X Asiv (male or female Asiv)**

 **SG Ahri X Asiv (male or female Asiv)**

 **Vi X Asiv**

 **Zyra X Asiv**

 **Kayle X Morgana X Asiv**


	30. Ahri, the weeb fodder (SG Ahri X Asiv)

**Hi guys, welp SG Ahri won the vote, and don't worry due to the votes I'll cycle the other options again, anyway, let's get to it, note this is picking up from when Ahri face palmed in the SG Jinx chapter.**

 **Ahri, the "Weeb fodder" (SG Ahri X Asiv)**

A couple days after Ahri decided to correct her mistake, she went to see Zyra at the institutes garden, since Ionian succulent are out of season in Ionia, she figured Zyra would possibly have one or two more or even a close substitute,

"What brings you back here, fox?" Zyra asked, seeming a bit annoyed, she's never been to enjoy frequent visits,

"I was wondering if you have any Ionian succulent left, or even something close to the extract." Ahri said,

"Well, someone's been sure to be extra mischievous for the boys." Zyra smirked,

"Well there's a specific boy I want, it's Asiv." Ahri replied,

Zyra already knew him, his name was unusual and he was the only summoner with that name in the entire institute,

"Ah yes, with a powerful resistance to your charm, I have something that would work even better than an Ionian succulent." Zyra said,

One of her plants extended a vine and grabbed a small bottle of bright green liquid,

"This is the extract from a Sapphire Damsel, a large blue flower in the Kumungu jungle that glows in the moonlight, the extract is so powerful, he will lose himself in seconds." Zyra said,

"How long should it last?" Ahri asked,

"A single drop should last about 1 hour, and during that hour he won't be able to even resist at least humping your leg." Zyra replied as she handed it to Ahri,

"Perfect~" Ahri chimed happily, just the thought of Asiv getting horny and begging for her touch made Ahri start to get wet.

"But don't use anymore than a few drops at once, as it could bring damaging results." Zyra warned which snapped Ahri out of her lewd fantasy,

"Like what?" Ahri asked,

"Nausea, dehydration, dizziness, or even unconsciousness." Zyra said,

"This will help you not overdose him." Zyra added on, as a vine brought a small dropper over to top off the bottle with,

"I recommend to use it only once every 48 hours so the previous use can work its way out of his system." Zyra said making sure Ahri was listening, and thankfully she was since her eyes were absolutely glued to Zyra as she spoke,

"Got it, thank you~" Ahri chimed in a sing-song tone,

Ahri stopped for a moment and looked back at Zyra,

"You know, perhaps you and I can have some 'fun' of our own sometime." Ahri purred,

Zyra had a confused look on her face, and blushed a bit,

"I-I...just go before I change my mind with helping you." Zyra said, feeling quite flustered,

Ahri giggled and headed on out,

Later, Ahri was waiting by Asiv's room for him to be through with a match, and when he returned, he saw Ahri there, wearing what looked similar to what Lux and Jinx's star guardian uniforms,

"Lux got you in on the theme as well?" Asiv asked,

"Yep, I thought it would be cute." Ahri replied,

Asiv couldn't deny it, he did think the theme was a bit cute,

"Anyway, what did you need to talk about?" Asiv asked,

"Not out here, it's regarding Ionia's politics." Ahri whispered,

Asiv quirked an eyebrow but decided to play along for now, knowing that Ahri was looking for something else,

Once Asiv went to unlock his door, Ahri put half of the extract in her mouth, waiting for Asiv to turn towards her, he unlocked the door then motioned for her to come in, they both went in silently, once he locked the door behind them, he turned towards Ahri,

"What did you want to-?" Asiv was cut off by Ahri suddenly kissing him, and she stuck her tongue in his mouth and grazed the back of his front teeth to set the extract, but explored the rest of his mouth so he wouldn't get suspicious of the one move,

"What the hell?!" Asiv exclaimed when he finally pushed her away,

Unknown to Asiv, he just swallowed the extract, which as Zyra said, it was only a matter of seconds before he was effected,

Asiv started panting and felt the front of his pants get a bit tight,

"W-What did you...d-do to me?" Asiv questioned,

"It was because of me that you and Jinx went at it, so...it's my turn now." Ahri said,

She guided Asiv to his bedroom and as soon as she sat on the edge of the bed, Asiv forced her legs apart and started eagerly licking, kissing and sucking at her clothed pussy, making Ahri squeal in delight and shudder,

"Nyaaa~ yes! Right there!" Ahri cried out and fell back as Asiv nibbled on her clit through her panties,

Asiv then started grinding his clothed length along her pussy, and lifted her top to get access to her breasts and started suckling on her left nipple,

Ahri stopped him, had him strip down and laid him back on his bed, his hardened penis sticking up and leaking precum,

"My turn to have some fun~" she said with a sultry smirk,

She stripped nude but left her knee-high socks on, then started playing with and stroking Asiv's penis with her feet,

Asiv groaned and panted, Ahri thought it would be fun to tease him, so she laid herself again the foot end of the bed and got his attention,

"Asiv~" she said, Asiv looked towards her, and saw she was playing with her soaked pussy,

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you put it in~" She chimed, slowly fingering herself, she bit her lip and shuddered, Asiv whimpered and thrusted between her feet,

"Ah ah, only good boys get to be inside my pussy, no moving unless I say so, and you must watch me play with my pussy." Ahri said gently but somewhat commanding at the same time,

Asiv was growing impatient and wanted nothing more than release, he could feel his climax approaching fast,

"You're about to cum? If you can wait until I say you can cum, I'll give you a VERY special reward." Ahri said before licking her lips,

Asiv started holding back, after a bit of holding off his climax, it became a bit painful, and Ahri knew it was,

"You can cum now." Ahri said suddenly stroking his penis fast, Asiv groaned and released his load all over Ahri's pink knee socks, Asiv was panting, and he looked a bit exhausted,

"Now for your special reward." Ahri said, she trapped his member between her breasts and started sucking on the tip as she moved them, Asiv cried out and came very fast, due to his sensitivity after his previous climax, and Ahri made sure to swallow every bit of it,

"Alright Asiv, now you can have what you wanted." Ahri said, positioning over his penis,

She slowly lowered as she guided it into her pussy, she bit her lip as she felt it reach inside her,

"So big, it feels so good~" Ahri said dreamily as she moved up and down slowly, Asiv moaned and grabbed her breasts, which Ahri did not object to,

"You like them?" Ahri asked rhetorically, she lowered her breasts to Asiv's face, burying him in her squishy mounds, which made him get a little bigger inside her,

"Your big penis is making me cuuuum!" Ahri squealed as she squirt all over Asiv's dick, her fluids running down his length and onto the bedsheets,

Suddenly Asiv groaned and released into her womb, a large amount of his sperm oozed out of her, down his length and joined her fluids on the sheets,

"Such a good boy~" Ahri said, she took him out and got on all fours,

"Fuck me from behind." Ahri ordered, Asiv did not hesitate to start thrusting into her, his balls slapping against her clit, his sperm from earlier oozing and dripping out onto the sheets, and the sound of wet flesh making contact as he thrusted into her,

Asiv groaned and released inside her, and to her surprise he kept thrusting through his release, even after he was finished he kept going,

"Zyra wasn't kidding when she said it was strong extract." Ahri thought,

They changed their position many times, missionary, reverse cowgirl, and so forth,

Asiv was now doing her against the wall, and with one last thrust, he came inside her for the sixth time,

They made their way to his bed, and both collapsed onto it, both sweaty and panting,

"Didn't think you'd last that long." Asiv said between breaths,

"Same to you." Ahri replied,

"Maybe we could do this again some time?" Asiv asked,

"Sure, and we could invite Zyra." Ahri said,

Asiv gave her an odd look but shrugged it off, as he was to exhausted to care at the moment.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, now for the next vote.**

 **Asiv X Vi**

 **Asiv X Zyra**

 **Asiv and Ez X SG Ahri, Raka, Syndra, Lux, Janna, Jinx and MF.**

 **Asiv X Akali X Ashe**

 **Take your pick guys.**


	31. Enforcer's passion (Asiv X Vi)

**Hi guys, so Asiv X Vi has won the vote which surprises me that it beat Asiv and Ez X SG Ahri, Syndra, Raka, MF, Lux, Jinx and Janna due to how popular the SG line is, anywho, let's get started.**

 **Enforcers passion (Asiv X Vi)**

Asiv was in the institutes gym, which surprised most as he has always been VERY isolated, never really spoke to anyone and even when he did, it may just be one or two words, a full sentence was rare, he had been like this for a long time, about two years to be exact, and no one really knew why, one day he just suddenly grew quiet and stayed like that.

Even when his main (Hecarim) asked, Asiv remained as quiet as a mouse, he didn't even speak to Hec while in a match,

As soon as a match would end, he'd leave back to his room, not making the slightest sound or expressing emotion and stay there.

And a certain enforcer was actually growing annoyed, her verbal punching bag was nowhere to be found 90% of the time.

"Asiv! Finally I found you!" Vi said, looking quite frustrated,

Asiv just stared at her, not so much a sound to confirm he heard her, it had been 3 months since Asiv's silence began and Vi couldn't understand what was going on,

did she take a verbal jab too far? Did Asiv lose his voice? Or has he just stopped caring all around,

"How much longer are you going to keep this up? You're really freaking people out here." Vi said, many were growing concerned as Asiv has never remain silent for more than a day, but 3 months straight is something unheard of,

Asiv just shrugged, set down the weights he was using and started walking away, but Vi grabbed him by his shirt,

"oh no you don't, this is the first time anyone's seen you out of your room and outside of a match, you're not getting off the hook that easily." Vi said, she dragged Asiv out of the gym and towards the infirmary thinking he may have some arcane based illness,

"Asiv, you're actually out?" Akali asked, quite surprised,

"Yeah, he was, I caught him though and decided to bring him here, I think he may have some kinda magic based disease or something which is why I assume he's like this." Vi said,

Akali then called in Karma as Karma would know about this better than she would, Karma looked Asiv over and found nothing unusual, but then she put her forehead to Asiv's forehead and read his emotions,

"He's in perfect health, however, he shows signs of depression." Karma said,

"What could it be about?" Akali asked,

"I can read emotions, not thoughts, it's left to Asiv to tell us." Karma said, right as she turned back to him, Asiv was already gone,

Then they noticed a crumpled up sheet of paper on the floor that looks like it had been in a pocket for sometime due to all the lint on it,

Akali then read it aloud,

"Dear Asiv,

I wish things didn't end up this way, but I met someone better suited for me, me and him have been going out behind your back for several months already, you just don't really seem to show improvement as a person or summoner, so I know it's late to say this but, I think we should see other people, I just didn't want to break your heart.

With lots of love, -Samantha."

The three of them stood there in silence, they knew Asiv and summoner Samantha had been dating for awhile and he was incredibly happy, but now that faded, and Vi's rage was boiling,

"THAT LITTLE BITCH OF A WHORE!" Vi roared as she charged her way out of the infirmary, she didn't understand why, but she felt enraged with the situation, she found Riven who was Samantha's main champ, and interrogated her,

"Where's Samantha?! Where's that FUCKING SLUT?!" Vi roared,

"She's gone on official business for the institute, what's wrong?" Riven said, clearly unfazed by the shouting and the defiance of the "say it don't spray it" rule,

"She cheated on Asiv, here's the note she left him!" Vi said, showing it to Riven,

Riven read the note and couldn't believe it, she wanted to deny it, but this was in fact Samantha's handwriting, so it was undeniable,

"How could she?" Riven said in shock, she couldn't believe her best friend betrayed him,

"I'll have a word with her when she returns, this is absolutely horrible." Riven said,

Vi then went to Asiv's room, and saw that he didn't even lock the door, the door took a bit of force to open due to a bunch of empty bottles of alcohol piled up around the room, she saw Asiv at his desk and suddenly saw he brought his Hextech revolver to his head,

"ASIV NO!" Vi shouted yanking his hand away and disarming him,

"What are you doing?" Asiv questioned,

"Stopping your dumbass from making a HUUUUGE mistake." Vi said, throwing his revolver to the other side of the room,

Asiv stood up angrily, making his chair fall back on the floor,

"YOU THINK I WANT THIS?! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS! ALL I HAVE FELT THESE PAST THREE MONTHS IS NOTHING BUT AGONY, HORRIBLE AGONY! THE RELEASE OF DEATH IS BETTER THAN THIS!" Asiv roared loud enough that Vi had to cover her ears so her hearing would not be damaged, as he flung everything off his desk, breaking his desk lamp, an ink jar and several alcohol bottles by flinging them to the floor in the process,

"Asiv! Listen!" Vi said, grabbing his wrists as she stared into his tear filled eyes which showed nothing but terrible pain,

"No! You listen to me! I can't do this! Not another betrayal! I can't live through another!" Asiv said, wailing as tears streamed down his face, he shook loose of VI's grasp and scampered his way to the corner of the room in a sudden panic, knees close to his chest as he held his head, his eyes filled with tears as his eyes went beady,

"Not again! Please! I'll be good! I promise! I won't do it again!" Asiv said, his heart racing as he shuddered and started screaming bloody murder and crying much more,

Shen, Kennen, Akali, Lee Sin and Yi all heard this and raced over as fast as possible, knowing that if Asiv is freaking out like this, it has to be serious,

"What's going on?!" Akali questioned,

"How the fuck would I know?! He said something about 'betrayal' then started flipping out." Vi replied,

Kennen inspected Asiv from a short distance, all the physical signs became evident,

"He's facing past trauma." Kennen answered,

"I see, so his past has caught up with him." They all heard a new voice then turned towards it only to see the institutes headmaster,

"Wait, what about this am I not getting?" Vi asked,

"I'm sure you're all aware how Asiv was adopted by the institute, correct?" The headmaster said,

"Yes, but what about that?" Akali asked,

"Asiv wasn't orphaned because of the Noxus and Zaun alliance against Ionia..." the headmaster was clearly troubled before saying,

"...his parents abused him."

"Asiv was abused by his own parents, he trusted them more than any other, but when his parents relationship started to falter, he became the target of their venting, his father would get drunk and beat him, his mother would neglect him, locking him in a closet whenever he got on her nerves which was very often and leave him their for hours at a time, only for his father to follow up and make things worse."

The headmaster rubbed his forehead clearly becoming uncomfortable with what came next,

Vi looked towards Asiv then the headmaster, wondering how much worse could it get,

"After the two of them lost their jobs, they tried to make money by making 'promises', their attempts were foiled when a member of the institute had caught word of an abused child and looked into it, and was shocked what he found out." The headmaster continued,

"Asiv was going to be used for prostitution, he was malnourished, when the first 'customer' showed up, so did our summoner, placing them under arrest, though for a long time Asiv had many trust issues, and became isolated, though he came around...eventually, but as you can see, he never truly recovered." The headmaster said, gesturing towards Asiv,

"P-P-Promises...e-e-everything will be fine! Don't trust him! Don't trust him!" Asiv shouted, suddenly striking at the wall,

"That's so sad...he never truly recovered." Akali said, looking on at the nervous wreck,

"And probably never will, he was only 7 when it occurred, and it has been 15 years since we adopted him into the institute." The headmaster said,

Vi slowly made her way to Asiv and kneeled in front of him, Asiv's panicked eyes watched her carefully for any sudden moves as he shuddered, she didn't know why, but she wanted to comfort him, which was an unusual feeling for the enforcer,

She slowly hugged him which made Asiv tense at first and then he started protesting while he was clawing at her back which stung a bit but she didn't let go,

"Asiv...you're safe...I promise no one will ever hurt you again." Vi said, the others noticed how he seemed to slowly calm down, soon after he returned the hug and started wailing,

"Don't let me go! I don't...I don't...want to be alone again!" Asiv cried out,

"Perhaps we should give them some space." The headmaster said as he walked out, followed by the rest,

"You know...I only teased you 'cause I like you." Vi said,

4 months later...

Asiv had straightened up himself and his living quarters, and his episode long forgotten, Asiv and Vi had started dating a couple weeks after his episode,

Asiv was in a political match as jungle and chose Vi, and the two of them kept every opposing lane oppressed, leading to the enemies surrendering,

Asiv and Vi met up afterwards but the happy reunion was short lived,

"Asiiiiv!" They both looked and saw the last person they wanted to see, Summoner Samantha,

"Hey Asiv, heard how you and Vi are dating now, just wanted to let you know I'm available~" she said, Asiv glared daggers at her,

"What happened to 'Mr. Perfect?" Vi asked,

"Turns out he was seeing Summoner Victoria behind my back-" Asiv cut her off with a "stop" hand gesture,

"You know Samantha, there's this thing called karma, and...it's a bitch." Asiv said,

"Much like you." Vi added on, before her and Asiv walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Samantha behind,

Asiv and Vi spent the rest of the afternoon in the institutes gym, which Akali pointed out could help Asiv get his depression and stress under control,

The two of them returned to Asiv's quarters afterwards,

"Y'know Asiv, you were hitting that bag much hard than usual, did you imagine you were kicking someones ass?" Vi asked,

"Yeah, Samantha's ass." Asiv replied, the both of them sharing a good laugh afterwards,

"Hey Asiv, mind if I use your shower? Mine will be fixed tomorrow." Vi asked,

"Sure, it's all yours." Asiv said,

Vi hurriedly gathered up her duffle bag with her clothes and got in,

As soon as Asiv heard her start the shower, his mind started wandering away into some "crafty" thoughts about the enforcer,

Asiv snuck his way over to his bathroom door and noticed it was open and unlocked, he figured he'd give Vi a nice "surprise", he stripped down and snuck into the shower with her,

"You noticed the door was open?" Vi asked, not even looking back towards him,

"I was hoping you'd join." She continued,

"Vi, I can have all of you, right?" Asiv asked,

Vi processed his words for a moment, and nodded with a blush,

Asiv wanted her athletic body all to himself and loved her immensely since she helped him,

Asiv wrapped his arms around VI's waist and pressed his length against her ass,

"I wonder what sounds you make." Asiv said as he started snaking a hand down to her pussy and suddenly started finger-fucking her with 2 digits, making Vi cry out in delight,

"A-Asiv! A-Ahhh!" Vi screamed as his two fingers started rubbing inside her, Asiv then used his thumb to rub her hardened clit, which made Vi almost go crazy,

"Just let the pleasure take control." Asiv said in a husky tone before suddenly kissing her neck,

"Wait! I- AHHH!" Vi screamed as she came, her fluids squirting out and dripping down her toned legs,

"Now it's your turn." Vi said with a smirk before getting crouching down and turning towards him, Asiv had leaned a bit forward with his hands against the shower wall so he could keep his balance for what was to come,

Vi started licking and sucking his balls which made Asiv gasp and shudder,

Vi then started licking along his length and gently rubbing the tip, making Asiv jump slightly when she started rubbing it,

"Vi! I'm close!" Asiv said, his penis getting a bit bigger and throbbing,

Vi started sucking him off and made him cum in her mouth as a result, she swallowed everything he released and smirked towards him,

Before Asiv could process what happened, he was already laid back on his bed with Vi straddling him,

"We both know you want it~" Vi chimed as she grabbed Asiv's member and rubbed it against her pussy,

She lowered slowly at first and then started riding Asiv roughly, making herself and Asiv groan,

Asiv felt like he was going to lose his mind, the inside of the enforcer was tight and soft which Asiv enjoyed immensely, Asiv grabbed VI's hips to try and control her movement, but Vi pried his hands away,

"I'll be leading this dance." She said,

Asiv seemed a little disappointed as he was having a hard time keeping his hands off her,

Vi then felt his penis throbbing inside her, and smirked,

"You wanna cum dont'cha?" She asked teasingly,

Before Asiv could say a thing, she reached behind herself and applied pressure to the base of his member, which immediately prevented his release,

"Not yet, not until I cum." Vi said, panting as she felt herself slowly approach her climax,

Asiv was beginning to shudder as he grew desperate for release,

And Vi was the same way, she was so close but couldn't reach that last stretch, she was shuddering and having minor spasms,

"A-Asiv! I'm SO close!" Vi said,

Asiv decided to help her out and pinched her clit which sent Vi over the edge, she leaned forward and held onto him as she was riding out her orgasm, Asiv also held onto her and released deep inside the enforcer, Their fluids mixing together, the two laid their for a bit in each other's embrace, the only sound in the room being their panting as they tried to catch their breath,

"Y'know Vi, thanks to you, I feel like I can overcome any problems I may face." Asiv said once he caught his breath,

"Why's that?" She asked him,

"You ARE the enforcer after all." Asiv said with a smirk,

"Point taken." Vi replied.

 **Hey guys, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, also here are the poll options.**

 **Asiv and Ez X SG Lux, Syndra, Ahri, Janna, Jinx, MF and Raka**

 **Asiv (Rule 63) X Ashe (Ez is also an option to throw in)**

 **Asiv X Fiora (Classic or Headmistress)**

 **Asiv (Rule 63 or not) X Akali (Nurse or classic)**


	32. The Mistress' lesson (HM Fiora X Asiv)

**Hello everyone, a little surprised that Headmistress Fiora went WAY past the option for a Star Guardian group lemon, but don't worry, I'm not annoyed at all. :P**

 **Also I'll type out Fiora's speech normally, so just picture the accent please, I have no idea how to spell this stuff as if said with an accent. ;-;**

 **The headmistress' lesson (Asiv X HM Fiora)**

Asiv had just won in a match on the rift with one of his favorite top laners, Fiora, the summoner held much respect for the fencer, and also a bit of a crush,

"Nice work, Fiora." Asiv said to her when she returned to the institute,

"Tryndamere was no worthy opponent, I grew bored quickly." Fiora said, Asiv just laughed in response,

"Yeah, Tryndamere is a bit boring to go against." He said,

"If swinging that sword around like a maniac is the Freljord's swordsmanship, I'd hate to see their idea of terrible swordsmanship." Asiv added on,

Fiora gave a slight laugh in response, she always did think Asiv was good company, but nothing more,

later that day, Asiv was in his room studying more on the origins of arcane magic, going through various books as well as poking around at the piece of arcane stone Ezreal brought him,

Then there was a knock at his door, he went to answer and saw it was Fiora,

"Hi Fiora, something up?" Asiv asked, Fiora looked behind him and saw all the papers scattered across the floor, they had all kinds of arcane markings sketched on them as well as information on what the symbol stood for and what it did under certain conditions,

"I see you take your research seriously." Fiora commented,

"Oh, yeah...sorry about the mess, I know I'm just a few steps away from uncovering the mysteries behind arcane magics origins." Asiv replied,

"Anyway, I'm here because Lux asked me to pass this on to you." Fiora said, handing Asiv an envelope,

"Thanks, I'll take a look at it." Asiv said, right at that moment Fiora was being summoned to the rift,

"Here's hoping it ain't Tryndamere again." Asiv said,

Fiora smirked at the comment before being summoned,

Asiv opened the envelope and saw it was an invite to a costume party, however, once it left the envelope an ass-load of glitter fell to the floor with his papers,

"Typical Lux work." Asiv said with a chuckle,

He then noticed something Fiora slipped in,

"Don't try to skip it, Lux seemed especially excited about this." The small note said in Fiora's cursive handwriting,

"I don't have much in the way of costumes, there is my blood moon festival robes and mask but...those are back in Ionia and the party starts soon." Asiv said, looking at the invitation and the clock,

He went through his closet and found something perfect,

Later that evening, Asiv arrived at the lounge where the party was being held, and he was greeted by Lux, dressed up in her spellthief outfit,

"Nice costumes you two." Lux said,

Asiv gave a confused look then looked behind himself and saw Fiora, she was dressed up in her headmistress attire, and Asiv...was in his uniform from his days at the academy. (Picture something like Academy Vladimir's outfit)

"What a coincidence." Fiora laughed, not expecting this outcome herself,

"Headmistress and student, perfect couples theme." Lux said,

"Wait, are you two dating? Oh my gods!" Lux squealed like a giddy school girl, both Asiv and Fiora blushed at the comment,

Asiv grabbed Lux by the shoulders, "First calm down, your hyped up giggling is making you sound like a dolphin."

"Right, sorry." Lux took a deep breath,

"We just happened to wear costumes of similar theme." Fiora said,

Lux gave a pouting face, "I was hoping you guys were dating." She said in disappointment,

As the night went on, the party continued, Asiv couldn't help but glance towards Fiora every now and then, he had a very hard time keeping his eyes off her in that outfit,

Meanwhile across the room, Fiora was speaking with Ahri,

"You know Fiora, Asiv actually has a thing for you." Ahri said slyly,

"How so?" Fiora asked,

"Well I can sense when someone's attracted or lusting after another, and right now, I can smell his hormones going CRAZY over you." Ahri giggled,

"Why would that be?" Fiora asked,

"Well you are an athletic woman, you're dressed as a teacher which some boys are into, and also you've got that tempting accent." Ahri replied,

Now looking at Asiv, Fiora did enjoy his company, he's always been a bit quirky but means well, and maybe even a little...cute? Why was Fiora suddenly thinking that? It wasn't like her,

Fiora shook the feeling aside and tried her best to enjoy the rest of the party, of course, Ahri could tell Fiora and Asiv were both having some hormones intensifying for one another,

Fiora could feel Ahri from behind silently urging her to make a move which Fiora finally did, telling herself that it was to just get her away from the fox,

"Asiv." She said, sounding a little more forceful than intended,

"Hm?" He turned towards her and had a confused look clearly noticing her unintentionally forceful tone,

"May I speak with you?" Fiora asked sounding a bit calmer this time,

"Sure" Asiv replied, Fiora motioned for him to follow and she brought him all the way to her room and spoke in front of her room, which was like a five minute walk from the party,

"Asiv, I know you keep eyeing me up." Fiora said, now seeming a bit annoyed,

Asiv panicked, he took glances towards her during the party, but didn't think he did it that much,

"S-Sorry, I-I'll try not to do th-" he was cut off by her ruler ending up not even an eighth of an inch from his face,

"Apologies will not get you out of this one, if you're so hormonal, perhaps I will use that to punish you." Fiora said with a smirk,

Fiora pulled him along into her room, she had him strip nude then sat him down on his knees on the floor and bound his hands behind his back, then she pulled up a chair and sat in front of him and removed her high heels,

"Hmph, you like seeing me dressed like this?" Fiora said, gently rubbing her silk tights clad foot along Asiv's hardened penis, making him shudder,

"If you're a good boy, I might suck on it." Fiora teased, lightly squeezing his tip with her toes,

"Y-Yes, p-please do..." Asiv groaned,

"Call me 'Mistress', Asiv" Fiora replied,

She then used both her feet to stroke up and down his length, very slowly and gently, to the point it felt too good to Asiv,

"Mistress, m-may I...p-please cum?" Asiv said,

"Yes, you may cum." Fiora said, stroking his penis a bit faster, Asiv then groaned and released his sperm on her feet and on her legs,

Fiora continued teasing his penis until his climax ended,

"Good boy, now thank your mistress by pleasing her." Fiora said, removing her tights and black thong, she stood over Asiv with her wet pussy exposed to him, she put her hand on the back of his head and pushed him towards her pussy,

Asiv then eagerly lapped at her lower lips, making Fiora bite her lip and release a sexy moan,

"That's a good b- OHH!" Fiora exclaimed feeling Asiv's tongue graze her anus,

Asiv continued kissing, licking and sucking at her pussy, until finally she came in his eager mouth,

"Good boy, Asiv, lay back so I may give you a special reward." Fiora said,

Asiv did as she said, but didn't expect her to suck him off AND finger-fuck his anus, which made him cry out in bliss,

Fiora continued her treatment and swirled her tongue around his length, as she used her free hand to grope and massage his balls,

She then felt his size increase in her mouth as well as his length starting to twitch,

"M-M-Mistress! I'm going to cum!" Asiv cried out,

Fiora just sucked harder in response and thrusted her finger in his ass faster, which made him release really quickly in her mouth, and she swallowed his load then stopped her treatment,

"You have been a very good boy, so I will grant any ONE request." Fiora said,

"M-May I see Mistress' naked body?" Asiv asked,

Fiora sat him on his knees again and stripped herself nude, which Asiv's dick stood at attention for, her perky tits had erect pink nipples begging to be touched and her pussy was soaking wet, and she had curves and signs of muscles in all the right places,

She then squat down over Asiv's dick, and held his face to her breasts,

"Make your mistress cum." Fiora whispered, she slowly lowered onto Asiv's dick which made him curl his toes and groan in response, her pussy was really tight and he loved it,

Suddenly, Fiora felt a warm fluid release inside her,

"I-I just came...m-my apologies, my mistress, it feels very good inside you." Asiv said, looking her in the eyes while panting,

"Your mistress forgives you, just try to hold on longer." Fiora said as she started riding him, Asiv and Fiora moaned as they pleasured one another,

Asiv's dick rubbing inside Fiora's pussy and Fiora's pussy squeezing Asiv's dick electrified them both,

"M-Mistress! May I...cum inside you again?" Asiv asked,

"Fill your mistress with your seed, Asiv." Fiora replied,

Without another thought, Asiv released a large load inside her womb,

Fiora then undid the bindings around Asiv's wrists then got in all fours,

"Do your mistress from behind now." Fiora said,

Asiv immediately clung to her with his front to her back as he thrusted balls deep, his testicles slapping against her clit which made Fiora even more aroused,

Asiv then bit his lip and released deep inside Fiora again, before the two of them collapsed of exhaustion, with Asiv still inside her,

"You have pleased your mistress." Fiora said with a smile,

"Good to know." Asiv said with an exhausted smile.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, now here are the next votes,**

 **Zyra X Asiv**

 **Asiv and Ez X SG Lux, Jinx, Raka, Ahri, Janna, Syndra and MF**

 **Asiv X Amaya (swimsuit)**

 **Shadow Evelynn X Asiv**

 **Ezreal X Rule 63 Asiv (Any time Asiv is 1 on 1 with Ezreal, Asiv will be under rule 63)**

 **Oh and btw, rule 63 can now be applied to Asiv in any pairing that doesn't include it**


	33. Agony loves company (S Evelynn X Asiv)

**Hey guys so with the tie in votes between shadow Evelynn (rework) and Asiv & Ez X SG I will be making both chapters, so votes will return after the SG.**

 **Agony loves company (Shadow Evelynn X Asiv)**

Evelynn, said to be a demon who feeds off the suffering of unsuspecting prey, getting men and women alike to lust over her and suddenly slaying them without remorse,

However once she joined the institute, her slaying days were over, but since then, her own desires had built up, no longer wanting to get an unsuspecting man to lust after her to kill him, but to touch her and slate her needy body, seducing humans finally got her to the point where her own sexual desires got the better of her,

A few times she has found herself grinding against the corner of her nightstand in her room, touching herself in her sleep, she even borrowed a few of Ahri's sex toys, but still no use, her curvaceous body wanted the real thing, not some cheap imitation or masturbation,

And there was one particular boy she wanted the D from,

Asiv, a summoner who behaves in a rather isolated manner, never been in a relationship nor had he ever have sex,

Virgins were always the easiest targets for her, she could only imagine the size of his package, and it started making her wet just thinking about it,

"Asiv~" she said seductively before coming into view, making sure her walk and posture were extra sexual for him,

"Yes Evelynn?" Asiv asked, already catching on to her antics,

Evelynn slowly slithered her way to him and put one of her hands on his shoulder on the opposite side from her while the other rested on his chest,

"Why not have some fun with me? I don't bite..." Evelynn said before sensually licking his neck,

"...much." She finished her sentence,

Asiv sighed, then wiped off his neck, "no thanks, I'm busy right now."he replied,

Evelynn hid her confusion as to why her charms failed,

"With what? Thinking of ways to punish me?" She asked with a purr,

"No, I'm busy with anything else." Asiv said before moving her hands off him and walking away and turning down the hall towards the summoners chamber,

Evelynn stood there pouting, her sexual needs were getting nowhere when it came to slating them,

"I know the struggles, Asiv is a tough one, even for me." Evelynn heard a female voice from behind and saw Ahri leisurely lounging about on a cushioned bench, Evelynn wondered how long she had been sitting there before being noticed,

"I'm guessing his immunity to being charmed is the reason he's tough for you as well." Evelynn said,

"Correct, I can smell it, he has yet to get laid." Ahri said,

"Poor misguided boy." Evelynn said with a sigh,

"You know, I can take care of your needs~" Ahri said,

"It would not be the same, I want to feel a real man inside me." Evelynn said while hugging herself and panting with a slight stream of drool,

"I will not deny that, that is the best way to have it." Ahri said with a sigh,

Evelynn pondered for a second, then had an idea and smirked to herself,

"I had an idea just now." Evelynn said, she whispered it to Ahri and the fox's jaw dropped,

"Let me be honest...that's asking for trouble." Ahri said as a legitimate warning,

"Nothing could possibly go wrong." Evelynn replied,

"You sure about that?" Ahri asked,

"As sure as you would get in trouble if I mentioned your secret sex service." Evelynn mocked,

"Have fun then~" Ahri said happily, spooked by Evelynn's blackmail,

Asiv had returned to his room that night and was dead tired, he fell face down on his bed and laid there, little did he know, Evelynn was there, silently waiting in the shadows, she slowly slinked her way towards him,

She leaned in close to him and he rolled himself over only to be face to face with piercing blue eyes right in his face, making him jump up but instead knock heads with Evelynn, making them both wince,

"Evelynn? The hell you doing?" Asiv asked, rubbing his forehead,

"I've been seducing men and women for years, and over time, my own personal desires have taken over, I have tried the things that fox suggests but it just doesn't fit my needs." Evelynn said,

"Your point?" Asiv asked,

"I need some relief Asiv, you're the only one I want." Evelynn said, rubbing her forehead as well, Asiv groaned in annoyance,

"Evelynn, why exactly does it HAVE to be me?" Asiv questioned,

He won't deny it, she's beautiful, but that beauty was used to slay many, making Asiv INCREDIBLY cautious about her, true champions and summoners cannot hurt each other in accordance to the guidelines, but there have been cases where they've defied those guidelines and get off Scott free,

"So I'll be taking the lead now~" Evelynn said, about to pull down his pants, not waiting for his agreement,

"Wait!" Asiv exclaimed startling Evelynn to attention,

"I have a proposition." Asiv said, Evelynn looked at him curiously,

"I'll go along with this IF, and only IF, you refrain from any sinister tricks, including blackmail, hypnotism, or whatever else you do, just keep it as regular sex, that's it, no demonic spells of any kind." Asiv continued,

"Perfectly fine by me." Evelynn said, getting over him in a predatory position, though secretly she wanted to afflict him with a spell to make him endlessly addicted to her, but she knows he and other summoners can detect magic being casted and counter it,

Asiv then pulled her down to him and locked lips with the Agony's Embrace, her lips were already addictive enough,

Asiv then started rubbing her bare back which made Evelynn shudder and push her front against Asiv more as she arched her back, her fairly sized breasts squishing against his chest,

Suddenly Asiv grabbed her shapely ass, making her separate and cry out, he then laid her back on the bed then started removing her "clothing" starting with her boots and leggings, he was about to remove her lower garment (not sure if it's shorts, a skirt, etc.)

When she suddenly grabbed his wrist, Asiv looked her in her piercing blue eyes and saw a hint of nervousness,

"What? You're nervous?" Asiv asked in a taunting manner,

"Th-There's a fine line between seducing and going all the way!" Evelynn said, a tint of red forming on her cheeks,

Asiv slowly eased the garment off her smooth, lithe legs and saw her wet pussy in all its glory, Asiv then hooked his arms around Evelynn's legs and and started licking at her twitching lower lips, making her throw her head back and cry out for more in a way that aroused Asiv greatly,

"A-Asiv! P-Please! M-Mor-! KYAAAA!" Evelynn screamed loudly as Asiv licked from her anus to her clit then nibbled on the small bundle of nerves,

Evelynn started shuddering and fidgeting uncontrollably as she squirt onto the bedsheets,

Asiv then stripped himself nude and moved himself so his dick was close to her face,

"Go ahead~" Asiv teased, poking her lips with the tip,

Evelynn hesitated then started sucking him off, making Asiv groan, he started thrusting himself in and out of her mouth as she lightly caressed his balls,

Asiv then groaned and released in her mouth, making Evelynn flinch at the size of his load,

Asiv then removed any other clothing she had on except her clawed gauntlets (or gloves, whatever tf)

Then positioned her to lay on her belly, and slowly slid his penis inside her pussy, starting slow but picking up momentum, making Evelynn moan,

"Evelynn~ does my dick feel good inside you?" Asiv teased,

"Yes! So good!" Evelynn cried out in bliss,

Asiv was trying really hard to not release yet, Evelyn's pussy was really tight and kept sucking his penis in again as if begging him to not pull out, he grabbed her hips and thrusted harder and faster,

Asiv kissed at the back of her neck while Evelynn bit and clawed at Asiv's pillow, she felt like her mind was going blank, and loved the feeling,

"Gonna cum, gonna cum!" Asiv cried out, panting,

Before anything else could be said, Asiv grabbed her waist tightly, lifted up her ass and released his load deep inside Evelynn,

Evelynn climaxed as well, her fluids and his sperm splattering on Asiv's pelvis, and dripping onto the bed,

Asiv then positioned her on all fours and poked his tip at her puckered asshole,

"Can I put it in here?" Asiv asked,

For the first time in her life time, Evelynn felt legitimate embarrassment,

"B-But, that's..." Evelynn stuttered,

Asiv leaned in close to her ear and asked,

"I can have all of you, right?" He whispered,

Evelynn hesitated then answered,

"Yes, just...be gentle." She requested,

Asiv sat on the bed and positioned Evelynn on his lap with his dick lined up to her anus,

He slowly entered her and started moving her up and down,

"He's inside...my butt, it hurts a bit, but it also feels good." Evelynn thought, her mind going blank once again,

Asiv then spread her pussy open, letting his sperm from earlier ooze out of her,

"D-Don't do that!" Evelynn begged, she didn't understand why, but she had been feeling human emotions like embarrassment this entire time, did Asiv do something? Or have the humans rubbed off on her?

"Gonna cum, Evelynn!" Asiv said as he started teasing her perky pink nipples,

Evelynn then arched her back, pushing her chest forward as Asiv came inside her butt,

Asiv took himself out of Evelynn and let her flop down on his bed and joined her, his sperm leaking out of her pussy and ass,

"Asiv...I..." Evelynn said but trailed off,

"Yeah?" He asked, panting,

"You...make me feel more...human I guess, please...don't stop." Evelynn said, feeling a warmth in her heart begin to form,

Asiv intertwined his fingers with hers,

"Sure thing." He replied with, he started not trusting her, but now, that was a different story.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this, I figured it'd be better giving Evelynn a little more personality, so forgive me if that didn't set well with you.**

 **So anyway, next smut**

 **Asiv and Ez X SG Lux, Raka, Syndra, MF, Janna, Ahri, and Jinx**


	34. Best night ever (Ez and Asiv X SG girls)

**Hey guys, so here's the next smut, the long awaited Asiv and Ez X SG girls smut, this is my first time making a smut with this many characters, so please bear with me.**

 **Also this is following up from SG Jinx and SG Ahri chapters**

 **Best night ever (Ez and Asiv X SG girls)**

It has been a few months since Asiv had sex with Ahri and Jinx, for awhile he has been hanging out with Ezreal,

Which resulted in Ahri and Jinx feeling "neglected", since he hasn't had sex with them since,

"It's been too long, I want his attention now." Ahri whined, the other girls caught word of Asiv banging Jinx and Ahri thanks to Jinx's case of loud mouth,

"It's not so bad Ahri, not everyone is as sexually active as you are." Sarah said,

"But I've been holding off for months just for him." Ahri whined,

"I won't lie...I miss the feeling of him deep inside me~" Jinx said dreamily as her face turned red,

"Ahri, what exactly did you do to Asiv to make him so hormonal before?" Lux asked,

"I used some blue damsel extract, thanks to that, he did me so much that I could barely stand afterwards, however it only acted as a little nudge forward, his hormones were already going crazy for the outfit." Ahri giggled,

"I could only imagine how difficult it was for him." Janna said,

Syndra was sitting by them quietly, clearly annoyed by something,

"You've been awfully quiet, Syn, you always tell us to shut up about this stuff." Sarah said,

"Hmph, if you must know, Zed hated that outfit you made for me." Syndra said, glaring at Lux,

"What? He did?" Lux asked, legitimately surprised,

"Said it makes me look cute, and that he hates cute." Syndra said, crossing her arms,

"Sorry to hear that." Soraka said,

"Well I know Asiv and Ezreal would love it." Ahri said,

"How would you know?" Syndra asked,

"Asiv goes crazy for it and Ezreal, if I have to, I can charm him." Ahri said,

"H-Hey! I call Ezreal first." Lux said with a pout,

"Alright alright, calm down, so here's what we'll do, Ezreal and Asiv are planning on watching the latest comedy from piltover, which is airing on TV tonight..." Ahri explained her plan and each of the girls slowly all agreed to doing it,

Later that night, Asiv and Ezreal were in Asiv's room, as it wasn't covered in artifacts and maps unlike Ezreals room, there was still time before it started so the two of them were talking about Ezreal's most recent adventure into the Kumungu Jungle, and the temple he found,

Suddenly there was a knock at Asiv's door,

"Did you invite anyone else?" Ezreal asked,

"No, not that I can recall." Asiv said going up to his door, he opened it and saw Ahri, Lux, Jinx, Syndra, Soraka, Sarah, and Janna, all wearing matching outfits, too be exact...star guardian outfits, though he noticed Soraka's skin color changed (yes he was confused about that) as well as everyone's hair color,

"Hello, Asiv, do you and Ezreal have a moment?" Lux asked,

"Uhh y-yeah, I guess, c'mon in." Asiv said, he gulped, feeling his carnal instinct slowly kick in,

"S-So what did you need?" Asiv asked, closing the door behind them,

"Just wanted to know if you'd like to spend time with us." Ahri asked,

"And reason for the outfits being...?" Ezreal asked,

"We just like them." Jinx lied, they were well aware Asiv was more than just into it.

Ezreal and Asiv could practically read each other's minds, they'd be lucky to get through tonight without their carnal instincts taking over,

"Sure we were going to watch a movie, care to join us for that?" Asiv asked,

"Only if Ezreal doesn't mind." Soraka said,

"N-No problems here." Ezreal said,

Later that evening the group of friends were watching the movie,

Having a good laughs together, Asiv tried his hardest to not pay too much to the girls outfits, but what didn't help was how Ahri and Jinx were both hugging his arms, with their chests pressed against him,

And Ezreal was in a similar situation with Lux and Sarah,

"Asiv...you seem a bit excited." Ahri said knowingly, motioning towards his erection,

"I-It's nothing." Asiv said trying to ignore Ahri,

"If it's nothing, why is Ezreal going through the same thing?" Lux asked with a giggle, noticing Ezreal's "issue" as well,

"Asiv, we both knew we wouldn't last." Ezreal sighed,

"Damn straight." Asiv replied clearly unamused,

"C'mon Asiv, we know you missed this~" Ahri chimed as she turned off the tv then started taking off Asiv's pants,

"A-Ahri! There are others aro-!" He was cut off by Jinx kissing him,

Once Ahri got his pants and boxers off, she got between his legs, trying to resist drooling at the sight of Asiv's hardened member,

She started gently stroking his penis and giving little licks to his tip, which made Asiv buck his hips,

"I-I'd like to please him too." Soraka said a bit nervously, this was her first time doing this kind of thing,

Ahri stopped her treatment and switched places with Syndra, who then started sucking off Asiv while Ahri and Soraka were each sucking one of his balls,

Meanwhile, Ezreal was struggling to keep himself together, Lux was grinding her bare pussy against his exposed length while Janna and Sarah suckled her tits, putting on quite the show for Ezreal, who was trying to not release yet,

"E-Ezreal, p-please...don't hold back, I-I-I want you to cum because of me." Lux said while panting, her face as red as possible and her hot breath became visible,

Ezreal couldn't hold it anymore after seeing her like that and released a large white load on his own shirt, with Lux still grinding as he came,

Asiv in the mean time had just released his sperm into Syndra's mouth, surprising the sovereign, and she swallowed whatever didn't get out between her lips,

Asiv got the other 3 to let him go and he pushed Syndra down on the couch, face low and ass up in the air, making the sovereign blush because of this embarrassingly exposed position,

Asiv slid her black thong down to her knees then spread her pussy open, and started playfully lapping at her pink insides making Syndra moan lustily and bite her lip, he then started licking circles around her clit as well as nibbling on it, making Syndra scream, she was about to object when he stopped,

But then Syndra suddenly squeaked when she felt Asiv's tip moving in and out of her pussy,

"Do you want my dick inside you?" Asiv asked her teasingly,

Syndra just whimpered and nodded,

Asiv then started thrusting hard and deep into her, making Syndra cry out in bliss and drool,

"Hmph, she got him first, no fair." Jinx complained,

"Don't worry about that~" Ahri said as she removed her pink thong, while Soraka removed her panties, Ahri then took off Jinx's shorts and panties, then the three of them started to eat each other out, Soraka did it to Jinx, Jinx did it to Ahri, and Ahri did it to Soraka,

Lux was riding Ezreal, and found out that Ezreal has a clothed sex fetish, so she kept everything but her panties on,

Sarah and Janna in the meantime were scissoring one another, their clits rubbing and bumping into each every now and then, making them yelp and squeal,

"Feels so big!" Lux cried out in bliss,

"Or you're just tight!" Ezreal groaned, Lux's pussy was squeezing down fairly tight, and Ezreal loved it,

Ezreal and Asiv knew they were definitely living every man's dream, fucking beautiful girls who pleasure one another while waiting for their turn,

"S-Syndra! G-G-Gonna cum!" Asiv said while panting and shivering as he thrust into the sovereign,

"Fill me up, Asiv~" Syndra said looking back towards him with a sexy look on her face, she reached under herself and fondled his balls which made his thrusting turn sporadic before his large load suddenly was released into her, followed by Syndra's own orgasm,

Asiv leaned forward close to her ear and let out a low growl as he thrust gently in the afterglow of his release,

"Feels nice in your cute pussy." He teased before extracting himself letting his sperm ooze out of Syndra,

Ezreal grabbed Lux's hips to control her speed and made out with her, before suddenly releasing a muffled cry as he came inside Lux's small pussy, which made her release in little squirts as well,

"Your turn Sarah~" Lux said while panting as Ezreal's sperm leaked from her pussy onto the floor, as she tried to catch her breath,

Sarah laid him back then positioned herself to ride him in reverse, then lowered herself slowly before riding him roughly,

"You like that? You like it when I ride you like this?" Sarah teased while looking back at him with a sexy look,

Ezreal had a slight stream of drool coming from his lip as he watched Sarah ride him, mesmerized by watching his own dick disappear and reappear into and out of her pussy,

"Pleasure me too Ezreal~" Janna chimed before lowering her pussy to his face, Ezreal grabbed her hips and kept her pussy to his mouth as he lapped playfully at her lower lips, making Janna shudder in delight,

Meanwhile Asiv was bracing for round two,

"My turn~" Jinx cheered as she got up,

Asiv laid her on her side and started to spoon her, making Jinx squeal in bliss and drool, loving the feeling of his balls slapping against her clit,

"You want my cum in your pussy again?" Asiv teased before nibbling a sweet spot on her neck,

Jinx just whimpered in response, feeling his dick grind against her insides just the way she likes it best,

Suddenly Ezreal, Sarah and Janna all cried out as they came in unison,

Sarah's tongue lulled out of her mouth as she felt Ezreal's hot load fill her up as she shuddered and spasmed during her own orgasm,

"You came quickly, Janna~" Ezreal teased,

"I-I'm sensitive!" Janna said looking quite embarrassed,

"Well it's cute." Ezreal chimed before kissing her clit quickly, making Janna yelp,

He then positioned Janna on all fours and starting pounding her pussy, which made Janna squeal as her fluids squirt out of her with every few thrusts,

Asiv cried out and released his hot load into Jinx, who went limp after her orgasm finished with her,

Soraka laid back, spread her legs apart and wouldn't look Asiv in the eye,

"B-Be gentle...please." She requested shyly,

Asiv just got over her, slid his penis inside her, then started making Slow and gentle thrusts, making Soraka groan and squeak in delight,

"You like it? You like having your pussy filled like this?" Asiv asked her teasingly before kissing her jawline,

Soraka was too shy to admit she was enjoying this a lot, but she decided to respond by pulling Asiv down to her for a kiss,

Ezreal then took one last thrust into Janna filling her up with his load, and Janna having her third orgasm during penetration, Janna's eyes rolled back and shuddered as she squirt and Ezreal extracted himself, Janna went limp and just laid there, completely exhausted from her multiple orgasms,

Asiv cried out and came inside Soraka, who tried to resist her climax but to no avail as she came as soon as Asiv's hot load was released into her,

"My turn at long last~" Ahri said, completely naked and her fluids running down her legs, clearly she had been watching them and masturbating,

Asiv laid back and Ahri got on top of him, riding his dick, Asiv loved the view of her nude form bouncing up and down on his cock,

"Hope you don't mind me cutting in." Lux said as she lowered onto Ezreal's penis, making Ezreal throw his head back and groan, she was naked this time except for her boots and gloves, and Ezreal loved the view of her nude body,

Asiv and Ezreal couldn't keep their hands off Lux and Ahri, running their hands up and down their flawless smooth skin,

All four of them then came at the same time, crying out in bliss and panting,

the four of them were now completely spent like the others around them,

"Best night...ever." Ezreal said, out of breath,

"Agreed." Asiv said as they shared a Brofist.

 **Sorry if this wasn't so good, never used this many characters before, remember, when voting any where Asiv does not have "(Rule 63)" can be requested to be the rule 63 version.**

 **rule 63 Asiv X Ezreal**

 **Rule 63 Asiv X Amaya and/or Ahri**

 **Asiv X Diana X Leona**

 **Asiv X Morgana X Kayle (would be a continuation of the first one)**


	35. More to explore (Asiv R63 X Ezreal)

**Hey guys, so keep in mind rule 63 Asiv (female Asiv) will be the ONLY time Asiv can be paired up with a male character, so in short there won't be any Male Asiv X Ekko stuff for example.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Female Asiv is more cheerful than male Asiv, and also her attire is the same except that she has a skirt and tights instead of pants.**

 **and too help you guys avoid getting confused, whenever Asiv's a girl, he/she will be called "Asilv", partially because it sounds more feminine.**

 **The greatest treasure (Ezreal X rule 63 Asiv)**

Ezreal had just returned from his latest expedition and was hoping to see his good friend Asilv as soon as possible, she is a summoner from Ionia, and had recently grown popular with a lot of male summoners in the institute, as well as some male champions, though she was not fond of all the attention she would get,

"Ezreal~!" A happy female voice cried out, Ezreal looked and saw Asilv running towards him, before she tackle/hugged him, Ezreal felt the eyes of male summoners all around him staring daggers at him, he then noticed why, it was because Asilv's B 1/2-cup breasts were pressing against him, making his face turn red,

"Hey Asilv, what's going on?" Ezreal asked, noticing that she seemed abnormally chipper,

"I just won my diamond rank promos! It's all thanks to Hecarim!" She cheered,

Ezreal almost forgot, Asilv mains Hecarim, she always found something about underused champs that made them seem so much more threatening,

"Congrats, Asilv." Ezreal said, patting her head, gazing intently at her long silver locks, as her amber eyes sparkled with joy,

Ezreal could still feel many eyes on him, suddenly Asilv broke away from him,

"Welp, me and Hecarim are gonna do a victory game, bye~" Asilv chimed before running off happily,

"Dammit, why can't she approach me like that?" A summoner said,

"I know right? honestly, Ezreal's lucky, I don't know why he's waiting, trust me, if I could, I'd bang her sooner than later." Another said,

"I heard she's still a virgin, I bet her petite frame makes her pussy REALLY tight." A third one said in a sleazy manner and drooling,

Irelia happened to be walking by and stared daggers at the three, making the clam up and run away,

"Disgusting pigs." Irelia huffed, she approached Ezreal who wasn't far away and glared towards him,

"You aren't by chance thinking like that about her as well, right?!" Irelia said, feeling suspicious of Ezreal,

Ezreal's face turned as red as biologically possible,

"O-Of course not!" Ezreal retorted,

"Good, I hate how people think that about her, Asilv is...too innocent, I'm just afraid someone will take advantage of her." Irelia said,

Ezreal remembered, Irelia is Asilv's childhood friend, so she always watched out for her,

"I'm sorry, she just...she can be so naive and flighty, just keep in mind, I'll be keeping an eye on her, and I don't care who it is, I won't let anyone touch her Inappropriately, including you." Irelia said, almost as if staring literal knives at him,

"Loud and clear!" Ezreal yelped, he knew Irelia could be scary, but this was scarier than he thought she would be,

Later, Ezreal was invited to a celebration for Asilv's achievement for diamond rank, and as he was in the shower, he was thinking,

"I can't let this keep going on, I like Asilv and all, but her constant hugging is making things awkward around the institute for me, I really don't wanna do this, but..." he sighed, he was hoping his thoughts would be proven wrong, he had to do this for her safety, summoners seemed to become increasingly worse any time they got close together,

Later, at the party, Asilv was talking to Akali at a table, and Ezreal walked in on the other side of the room,

"Ezreal, what brings you here?" Hecarim asked, Ezreal noticed a white and purple striped party hat on the shadow of war's head, which kind of took the scary edge off him, and seemed more humorous really,

"Uh yeah, I was looking to talk to Asilv, and why are you-?" Hecarim interrupted Ezreal suddenly,

"It was Asilv's idea, I wouldn't wear this under any other circumstances." Hecarim said,

Ezreal saw Asilv talking with Akali and approached,

"Hi Ez! Glad you could make it!" Asilv cried out happily,

"Hey Asilv." Ezreal responded,

"I remember how earlier you told me how well the expedition went, so I made you these as a 'congrats' of sorts." She said, holding out a plate wrapped in tin foil to him,

Ezreal caught a whiff of it quickly and knew it was cookies, his favorite kind, no less, she definitely had him in mind,

"Asilv, we need to talk." He said, with a much more grim tone,

"Okay, what's wrong?" Asilv asked,

"Look, you're really sweet and all, and I like that, but...I feel a bit uncomfortable with all the eyes that get fixated onto us whenever we have contact, I...think we should avoid each other for awhile." Ezreal said,

Asilv just looked at Ezreal, then at her plate of cookies she was holding,

What he was saying suddenly hit her like a barrel of bricks, her heart breaking like glass when she finished processing what he said, "oh...okay, I understand..." she said with a depressed look, suddenly dropping the plate to the floor, which created enough noise to get the attention of several others around them,

she walked past him, Ezreal noticed a few tears drip to the floor as well, he knew right then and there, he fucked it all up as he watched her heading out the entrance,

Everyone else who saw it gave him bitter looks,

"Breaking a girls heart on a special occasion for her...not cool." Hecarim said, clearly picking up that last bit from being around Asilv so much,

Ezreal just realized how uncool it was on his part and went to go find her,

"Asilv?" Ezreal called out, getting no response from her, he didn't see her either,

"I really messed up." Ezreal said to himself,

He went back in and sat down where she was sitting before, everyone else either ignored his presence or glared at him, several left after Asilv didn't return, thinking the atmosphere was too awkward now,

Ezreal noticed on the floor, a pink envelope addressed to him,

He opened it and read it to himself,

"Hi Ezreal, I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person, but I was REALLY nervous to say it, but, I honestly like you, as in more than just a friend, you live a life I wish I could live, exploring the world, plundering ruins, I honestly wish I had that life, and love hearing your stories about the adventures you have, I wish we were more than friends, but even if we stay just friends, I hope we can be friends forever. - Asilv"

Ezreal just completely blew her off without knowing her feelings beforehand, which made him feel absolutely awful,

"What have I done?" Ezreal thought,

Ezreal had been hoping to see Asilv somewhere however, according to others, including Hecarim, she hasn't been seen in the past three days, and that was making Ezreal worried,

So he ran towards her room, and knocked on her door in a panic,

"Asilv?! Asilv?! Are you in there?" Ezreal said,

The door unlocked and slowly opened to show Asilv had clearly not been doing much, her hair was disheveled and all the lights in her room were off, not even the blinds were open,

"Asilv, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ezreal asked,

"I don't know, do you really want to talk to a 'friend' you wanna avoid?" She asked, Ezreal felt a pang in the back of his mind, he knew he deserved that one,

"Actually I wanted to apologize, I was too quick to decide that and didn't consider your feelings, I saw your note and well...I'm aware that I can be a complete idiot sometimes, so will you accept this idiot's apology?" Ezreal asked,

Asilv's amber eyes filled with tears as she tried to hold back crying,

"It's okay, you can cry." Ezreal said,

Asilv held him tight and started crying,

After a few moments of her crying, she calmed down a bit,

"You might be an idiot..." She said, cupping his cheeks in her hands,

"...but you're my idiot." Asilv said right before she kissed him on the lips,

Ezreal returned the kiss after a few moments later, after the separated, Asilv then invited Ezreal in,

"Ezreal, are we more than friends now? I mean, just now we..." she trailed off, her face turning red,

"Well I suspect we are now."

"I want us to be more than friends and well, I...I want to lose my first time, with someone I love, we've known each other for four years now, so I trust you to be gentle." She said, removing her coat then her shirt,

It took Ezreal a moment to realize what she was saying, and he felt his face heat up drastically,

"I-If that's what you want...o-okay." He said nervously,

"Just remember...be gentle please." Asilv requested,

Ezreal locked the door and took her to her bedroom, he laid her back and got over her in a predatory position, he started making out with her lustfully,

They broke apart for air, then Ezreal removed her skirt, tights, and bra, exposing her nicely sized breasts and her hardened light pink nipples,

He started licking her nipples teasingly, making her blush and squeal in a way he found adorable,

"You're so cute, Asilv." Ezreal said, before trailing his tongue down her belly before licking circles around her belly button making her arch her back and whine, he then slid her striped panties down her delicate legs,

"I-It's not fair that I'm the only one naked." She said while blushing and covering her pussy and breasts,

Ezreal decided it'd be fair to strip himself naked, and Asilv was surprised to see Ezreal's dick erect and practically pointing right at her,

"I want to thank you for accepting me." Asilv said, she got in position for a 69 and started sucking him off, making Ezreal gasp,

"Her pussy is so close to my face, it's actually kind of a cute little thing." He thought,

Ezreal thought about licking her pussy at first but decided to just blow at it, making Asilv shudder,

"D-Don't do that! It tickles!" Asilv whined,

Ezreal then just teasingly lapped at her clit, making Asilv nearly scream with his dick in her mouth,

She then started sucking on the tip while groping and massaging his balls, and tickling the shaft of his penis,

Ezreal bucked his hips in delight as he suddenly came in her mouth,

Ezreal then nipped at her hardened clit and she let out a pained yelp, Ezreal quickly apologized for that, knowing he nipped her a bit too hard, and started lapping at her clit in a way that made her have a sudden orgasm,

She shuddered uncontrollably, whining, panting and twitching as her very first orgasm coursed through her body,

Asilv went slack and tried to catch her breath, but then Ezreal slid a finger into her pussy and gently rubbed her g-spot, making Asilv arch her back and squeal,

"You're so cute, do you like it when I do this?" Ezreal said, applying a little more pressure to her g-spot and rubbing more slowly, suddenly Asilv cried out and squirt, Ezreal put his mouth over her pussy and started slurping up her fluids loudly to tease her,

"S-Stop! That's so embarrassing!" Asilv objected,

Afterwards, Asilv turned around to be face-to-face with Ezreal,

"Ready?" She asked while rubbing his tip against her lower lips, Ezreal just grabbed her ass and slowly stuck himself inside her, making Asilv bite her lower lip,

Ezreal started moving her up and down which she also moved along with, both letting out soft moans,

"Asilv, you're...so soft and tight...inside." Ezreal groaned, loving her velvety sensation on his dick, slowly picking up speed,

"E-Ezreal! Easy! It's my first time!" She cried out,

Ezreal soon started panting and shuddering, Asilv knew he was close,

She clung to him tightly and said, "you can cum inside me."

"B-But you might get pregnant!" Ezreal said, he really wanted to finish inside her but he was worried,

"Even if I do, I have you with me." She said, looking him right in the eyes,

Ezreal started thrusting wildly before suddenly his load exploded inside her, his hot sperm filling her womb,

Suddenly Ezreal shifted their position so he was behind her while Asilv was on all fours with her head low and ass up, and started thrusting into her,

"E-Ezreal! I-I don't like this!" Asilv objected,

Ezreal was so caught up in ecstasy that he didn't hear her,

"Ezreal! Please! I can't see your face!" Asilv said with a slight whimper,

Ezreal looked down at her ass and saw her puckered anus, "maybe I could apply pressure to it to tease her, actually no, she might get mad if I touch her asshole." Ezreal thought,

He suddenly came inside her again, then took himself out,

"Y-You bully, I couldn't see you and got scared." She said,

"Sorry." Ezreal said awkwardly,

"Guess she's not ready for that one yet." Ezreal thought,

They then got into missionary and Ezreal thrusted into her with vigor,

"A-Asilv! G-Gonna cum!" Ezreal groaned,

"I want us to cum together!" Asilv said,

The two of them locked lips while Asilv wrapped her legs behind Ezreal's back and her arms around his neck as they suddenly came in unison, with a large amount of Ezreal's sperm oozing out,

Asilv and Ezreal were both relaxing now, however Asilv was licking Ezreal's dick clean, which made him flinch every now and then,

She looked towards Ezreal and smiled, "I love you." She said in her regular happy tone.

Three weeks later, it was Ezreal's birthday and all of his friends were getting ready for it, well everyone except his fiancé Asilv who was with him,

"Ezzy~" she chimed,

"What is it, Asilv?" Ezreal asked,

Asilv then pulled out a pregnancy tester and showed him it was on positive,

"Happy birthday!" She said playfully.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this one, now here are the new vote options,**

 **Asiv (female) X Amaya X Ahri (all three would be "pool party" themed)**

 **Asiv (male) X Sona**

 **Asiv (male or female) X Shadow Evelynn**


	36. The feeling of love (Asiv X S Evelynn)

**Hi guys, so I was asked "why no classic Evelynn", well to be honest, let's face it, Shadow Evelynn is SO much sexier than classic, also this chapter is a few months after Asiv and Evelynn's first chapter.**

 **The feeling of love (Asiv X Shadow Evelynn)**

It has been 3 months since Asiv and Evelynn first got together, many in the league wondered if this was a wise choice on Asiv's part, however, he trusted Evelynn was being genuine about her feelings for him, his feelings for her were genuine, and she wanted to know what it was like to be a normal person, which some admitted seemed a bit unusual for her, while others thought she was playing him for a fool,

Asiv and Evelynn were at Ionia for a week where Asiv was showing her the typical lifestyle of Ionians, Evelynn was intrigued and followed his lead, he took her to many places, including the market where he bought her Kimono, it was black with a blue flower design on it, and she felt herself grow more attached to him,

"I guess this is what they call 'love', what a peculiar feeling." Evelynn thought, not that she hated it, in fact she grew curious about this new feeling, she slipped on the kimono over what she was presently wearing, and continued with him,

They visited Soraka at the temple dedicated to her before she began living among the mortals, and wanted to express some concerns and seek her guidance,

"Summoner Asiv and Evelynn, the stars told me you were coming." Soraka said,

Evelynn looked up at the sky, seeing that it was still in the afternoon, with no stars in sight,

"I'm joking, it's something I say to get a reaction out of those passing by." Soraka said with an amused look,

"So Soraka, any chance you can help me with something?" Asiv asked,

He took Soraka aside, with Evelynn waiting about 12 feet away,

"You see, everyone in the institute is treating Evelynn a lot more differently now." Asiv whispered,

"They're likely afraid that she's going back to her old ways, the only thing I can recommend is continuing what you're doing, once they see how she's changed, they should be less suspicious of her." Soraka said,

"You've noticed her changing?" Asiv asked,

"It was evident when you introduced her to pizza and she accidentally pulled all the cheese off her slice with the first bite." Soraka stifled a laugh,

"I still remember that, that was pretty cute." Asiv smiled,

"So anyway, try to keep her on track and things will go smoothly." Soraka said, then an idea hit her,

"Why not introduce her to a hot spring?" Soraka suggested,

"But I'm sure she's used the ones at the institute." Asiv replied,

"Maybe, but they're nothing compared to Ionian hot springs." Soraka said,

"That's true, maybe we'll do that to close out the day, thanks Soraka." Asiv said before him and Evelynn left,

Soraka watched as the two walked off, and sighed,

"If only I had curves like that." She said,

The unusual couple approached a small inn that evening,

"What are we doing here?" Evelynn asked,

"It's an inn and hot spring, I thought maybe you'd like to experience the real thing instead of the institutes take on it." Asiv said,

"What's so different?" Evelynn asked,

"The hot springs here are natural, not heated by hextech gadgetry, plus the minerals in the spring are really good for your skin." Asiv said,

"Really? I would love to try it." Evelynn said, liking the sound of that,

The two of them checked in and were offered the lovers suite almost immediately, the room was styled much like the classic Ionian styled bedroom, with a bedding mat fit for two,

Evelynn grew aroused at the thought of her and Asiv sharing a bed again, hoping he fucks her before the night is over,

"So Evelynn, care to head to the springs now or later?" Asiv asked,

Almost immediately, Evelynn changed into a robe which was enough of an answer for Asiv,

The two of them were prepared to be separated, that was until the couples spring was noticed by the two, it required staff to open the door so they got someone to open it,

"Welp, here we are." Asiv said, he took off his robe, revealing his less-than-masculine figure, Evelynn could never help but dream of seeing him indecent again, and was more than excited to join him, the two of them eased down into the steaming hot water with audible sighs from them both,

Evelynn then rested her head on Asiv's shoulder,

"Y'know Asiv." Evelynn said in a sly manner,

"It's been too long since we had 'fun'." Evelynn said, slowly trailing her index finger down his chest,

"We can't do that in a hot spring, there's no spells that will clean up anything here like at the institute." Asiv said,

"But Asiv, my pussy's been so lonely without your cock." Evelynn whined,

"Please?" She begged, with the puppy eyes she'd use against him,

"Not looking." Asiv said, he wasn't gonna fall for it this time,

Evelynn then started gently stroking Asiv's tip which made him jump and gasp,

"Alright, we can do it once we get back to our room." He said,

Once they were done soaking in the hot spring, they returned to their room, where Evelynn quickly removed her robe and laid on the bedding mat, naked while posing in a sexy way,

"Please, touch me how you please." She said in a seductive tone,

Asiv quickly complied, and removed his robe, exposing his hardened penis to her,

He got over Evelynn in a predatory position and started trailing kisses along her jawline, down her neck, chest, and toned flat belly, making her mewl in bliss,

Suddenly Asiv stuck two fingers in her pussy, making Evelynn squeak, he started stroking a rough patch in her vagina which he remembered was a sweet spot for women, he kept stroking it, making Evelynn release several high pitched squeals and whines,

"Well, looks like I found a sweet spot~" Asiv teased,

Evelynn was tugging at the blankets, shuddering and twitching as the treatment continued,

"P-P-Please! It's too mu- AAHHH!" Evelynn cried out as her fluids came out in several squirts,

"Good girl~" Asiv said before lapping playfully at her clit,

Once Evelynn caught her breath her and Asiv switched places, and she lightly tickled his length while she sucked on the tip and massage his balls, making Asiv groan,

"So glad she's not wearing those clawed gloves right now." Asiv thought,

Evelynn then stopped her treatment and got on top of Asiv with her breasts squished against his chest as she started grinding her pussy along his length, biting her lip with a sexy look,

"Why do you have to be so damn sexy?" Asiv asked playfully,

"You don't like it?" She asked in response just as playfully,

Asiv then adjusted her to be on her hands and knees then scooted himself down a bit to suckle on her breasts and bullying her nipples with his tongue, making Evelynn moan,

"I want to hear you scream." Asiv thought as he pinched her hardened clit, making Evelynn's eyes widen and making her nearly scream,

He then shifted her onto all fours, making her feel embarrassed as he gazed lustily at her nicely shaped butt,

"D-Don't put it in my ass again...please?" Evelynn begged, remembering how she didn't enjoy the penetration last time,

"Hmmm fine." Asiv said, rubbing her ass, he suddenly spread her cheeks apart, making Evelynn blush a deep shade of red,

"Then I'll just do this~" Asiv said before licking her puckered anus playfully,

Evelynn covered her mouth with the pillow and screamed, her anus was a sweet spot and she found herself become really horny when he does this.

"D-Don't! That's dirty!" Evelynn begged, her face turning redder and her voice reaching a higher octave, she only said this to make him stop even though she was as clean as can be right now,

When Asiv stopped, he rubbed his tip against her pussy,

"Ready?" Asiv asked,

Evelynn just looked back at him and nodded,

Asiv then thrust deep into Evelynn's small pussy, her tight velvety insides caressing his penis,

"Does it feel good~?" Asiv chimed teasingly,

"Y-Yes! O-Of course it does!" Evelynn cried out,

Asiv then trailed his index and middle fingers to glide down her spine, making Evelynn arch her back and shudder,

"Your cute pussy's so tight, do you want my cum to fill you up?" Asiv chimed as he leaned as close as he can to her ear,

"Yes! Please!" Evelynn replied,

Asiv then stopped and took himself out and laid Evelynn on her back,

"A-Asiv?" She asked out of confusion,

He put himself back inside Evelynn and continued thrusting, making Evelynn moan in unison with him,

"I want this night to last forever." Asiv said lovingly before pulling her into a kiss, and with one last thrust he released his sperm deep inside her,

Asiv then switched with Evelynn, she was on top while Asiv was on the bottom, Evelynn slowly lowered onto his member and started moving up and down slowly,

Asiv then grabbed her hips and started moving as well, thrusting up into her whenever she lowered, and gently made her rotate her hips when she sheathed his dick completely,

Asiv then started feeling up her curves, breasts and belly, loving how smooth and flawless her skin is,

"G-Gonna cum!" Asiv strained,

"Yes! Fill me up! I want all of your cum!" Evelynn cried out blissfully,

Asiv then grabbed her hips tightly and thrust deep into her one last time as he released, making Evelynn orgasm as well,

Evelynn took him out and laid next to him, the two of them snuggled together,

"Asiv, I feel something in my chest, it's warm, comforting, and it happens when I'm with you." She said,

"That feeling..." Asiv said caressing her cheek,

"Is love... and I feel the same way." Asiv said before kissing her more lovingly than any other time,

"Love...this feeling...is love, for no one other than Asiv." Evelynn thought, as the two of them intertwined their fingers together.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, so here are the next votes.**

 **R63 Asiv X Ahri**

 **R63 Asiv X SG Jinx**

 **Asiv X Leona X Diana**

 **Asiv X Sweetheart Sona**

 **Also someone mentioned Asiv X Xayah as a possibility, though idk if that'd work personally.**


	37. Jealousy (Shadow Evelynn X R63 Asiv)

Hello everyone so quite honestly I'mstuck on the Asiv X Xayah chapter right now so in the mean time here's the original 2nd Shadow Evelynn chapter to tide you over, Well this is more like the 3rd evelynn chapter now.

Jealousy at its finest. (Shadow Evelynn X R63 Asiv)

Over the past several months, Evelynn had become known as a bit more "behaved", and a lot less intimidating to many outside the rift, the council noted how Asiv spending time with her has definitely changed her behavior for the better,

"I wonder, what is Asiv up to?" Evelynn thought,

She turned a corner into the ionian dorm wing and found Asiv who had just walked out a room...with Irelia,

Evelynn used her shadow veil to conceal herself, and watch, what happened next was the two of them shook hands and Asiv left for his room just a bit down the hall, Evelynn followed him closely but far enough away so he wouldn't detect her, when he opened the door to his room, Evelynn swiftly snuck in through the door behind him, Asiv then sat on his reclining chair to relax a bit until, she became visible in front of him,

"What the hell was that?" Evelynn asked a bit angrily,

Asiv nearly had a heart attack from Evelynn popping up last second,

"I told you not to do that...and what was what?" Asiv asked,

"You were in a room with that commander, Asiv, are you seeing her behind my back?" She questioned,

"What?! No! Of course not!" Asiv said, immediately becoming annoyed by Evelynn's accusation,

Evelynn went silent before saying, "Just as reassurance, I will have a punishment for you, better not try to run away." Evelynn said,

"So...is this the punishment?" Asiv asked feeling that Evelynn might be messing with him,

"Nope, you won't know when it'll happen." Evelynn smiled, which made Asiv uneasy, Evelynn simply walked out of his room, used her veil again, and closed the door,

leaving a very nervous Asiv alone,

Moments later in Ahri's room

"And that's what happened." Evelynn said, she spoke with the fox for good punishment, Ahri thought for a second, and said,

"It's always good to know you're boyfriends or girlfriends loyalty, and I know just the thing." Ahri said, she walked over to her desk and picked up a book titled, "sexy time spells" and flipped through the pages,

"This spell is perfect for punishment." Ahri said, showing Evelynn the book, Evelynn's eyes widened and her thong started becoming wet as she thought about it,

It's been a week since Evelynn's threat of punishment, and Asiv was starting to wonder if there even was a punishment coming,

Suddenly Evelynn appeared next to him,

"Asiv~ would you mind coming with me?" She chimed seductively,

Asiv really didn't want to, "Too bad, it's punishment time." Evelynn said, as she dragged him with her,

Later Asiv was on his bed without his shirt and jacket and his pants and boxers were down to his ankles, and his wrists were cuffed together, he couldn't help but glare at Evelynn,

Evelynn drooled at the sight before her, "Don't look so scary, it's no fun like that." She playfully pouted,

"Besides we're gonna have a role swap this time." Evelynn cooed,

"Role...swap?" Asiv said, his glare faltered and was replaced by a nervous look,

Evelynn then blew a kiss towards Asiv and he changed to a girl version of himself with b-cup breasts,

"I can't escape this trick in any universe can I?" He thought,

And Evelynn didn't really change, except for one thing...

She stripped herself nude, revealing she now had an erect penis that was the same size as Asiv's,

She rolled Asiv on "her" back and and started teasingly licking Asiv's nipples, making "her" yelp,

"I'll make sure you don't leave me, I'll get you addicted to my touch." Evelynn said,

"What is she going on about?" Asiv thought right before Evelynn forced her length deep into Asiv's pussy, and fucking Asiv roughly, Asiv cried out in bliss, the unusual sensations igniting Asiv's sex drive, Evelynn was moaning and panting as Asiv's pussy massaged her length,

"Now I understand his end of intercourse, it feels SO good!" Evelynn thought, this sensation being new and overwhelming quickly made Evelynn unbearably horny,

Asiv then came quickly, shuddering, arching "her" back, and whining as "her" fluids came out in squirts,

Evelynn then frowned, "you're enjoying this too much for it too be punishment..." Evelynn extracted her length then positioned Asiv face down and ass up,

"W-Wait!" Asiv objected, but "her" plead fell upon deaf ears as Evelynn roughly fucked Asiv in the ass, while using one hand to press Asiv's face into the pillow and the other to hold onto Asiv's hip, Evelynn bit her lip and was drooling at this feeling, no longer caring about punishing Asiv, but just wanting to get off to this feeling, the bed shaking and squeaking as she continued,

"Does my dick feel good in your ass?" Evelynn asked, Asiv groaned and replied,

"Sh-shut up! It hurts!" Asiv said,

Evelynn wasn't expecting an answer and didn't even hear Asiv's answer to begin with, she was too far gone in the pleasure,

Soon Evelynn felt pressure in her crotch and her heart rate increased dramtically,

Asiv felt Evelynn's member grow slightly and throb in "her" ass,

"Th-this, feeling...!" Evelynn thought,

"Sh-she's gonna cum!" Asiv thought,

Evelynn then looked straight towards the ceiling and came inside Asiv's ass, but Evelynn's member released her womanly fluids, she slumped forward on to Asiv out of breath,

"I...I just..." Asiv heard her say and looked back as best "she" could,

"I just don't want you running off with another woman, not after our time together, I'm...I'm sorry for all this." Evelynn said, authentic regret in her voice,

"I get it, she gets jealous easily, and is afraid of being alone again." Asiv thought,

"Evelynn, I won't go with any other woman, not Irelia, not Ahri, no one else, because... you're the only one I love." Asiv said,

Evelynn snuggled against Asiv, "geez, that's not fair, you know I give in to that." Evelynn said,

"How about I please you this time to prove it?" Asiv said,

"Girl on girl action?" Evelynn asked with a smirk as she made her magic induced member disappear,

"If you want it~" Asiv said as "she" shifted them with "her" face towards Evelynn's soaked pussy, and Evelynn's face to Asiv's,

Ahri was outside their living quarters listening in and touching herself,

"Why do they leave me out of the fun stuff?" Ahri whined.

Hey guys sorry it's been SO LONG since my last chapter, my life has been a pain with work and such, anyway next will likely be Xayah, I promise I'll get that out within the next 1-3 chapters, just tricky to keep her in character for this.


	38. The birds & the foxes

**Hey guys so sorry for the SUPER LONG wait, but I FINALLY got it done, sorry if I portray Xayah all wrong, I don't use her in-game too much.**

 **The birds and the foxes (Asiv X Ahri X Xayah)**

"You're joking right?" Asiv asked after hearing out Rakan's request,

the two were good friends because unlike Xayah, Rakan wasn't hateful towards humans,

"Look if I could avoid asking you of this I would, I've got some important matters to deal with and Xayah might be in heat soon as it's always around this time every year, so I won't be able to help her out." Rakan said,

"What if she were left in heat until you got back?" Asiv asked,

"Nothing good, Vastaya can't be left in heat for too long as it can be hazardous to our health." Rakan said,

"I get it now." Asiv said, understanding the situation,

"She might not have it happen but just in case, you're the ONLY one I can trust with this, and she would never admit it but you're the only human she genuinely considers a friend, don't tell her I told you that though." Rakan said, his whole trust bit wasn't exactly honest, in reality, he asked other Vastaya first who all declined,

"Well... okay." Asiv said,

"Perfect! Thanks for this, I really owe you." Rakan said,

The two of them went their separate ways, and later that evening there was a knock at Asiv's door followed by an envelope was slipped under,

He opened it up and recognized the handwriting as Rakan's,

"I forgot to mention, in heat, Vastaya can last quite awhile during sex, so brace yourself for Xayah's possible heat cycle." it said,

Asiv knew he would need to get something quick,

The next morning, Rakan had left, meaning Asiv had to brace for the worst,

So much to his dismay, he had no choice but to get some help from Zyra, he visited the greenhouse only to be greeted a plant trying to snatch him which he dodged in time,

"Hello Asiv, what brings you here?" Zyra asked,

"Rakan asked me to keep track of Xayah's heat cycle while he's gone and requested I 'intervene' if needed though I won't have the stamina to keep up, so I'd like to know if you have any natural stimulants." Asiv asked,

Zyra thought for a second then a vine cane from behind her with a vial of neon green liquid,

"This should do the trick." Zyra said with little emotion,

"Thanks Zyra." Asiv replied as he took the vial, as he left, Zyra thought, "I wonder what sex would feel like."

Asiv had approached Ahri's room and knocked as he needed some advice from her,

"Asiv! What brings you here?" Ahri said, greeting her boyfriend with a hug,

"Well I need some help regarding Vastaya, I figured you'd be the one to ask." Asiv said,

He and Ahri walked into her room and Asiv explained the situation to her,

"I see... so Rakan asked you to take his place if it occurs, though Asiv..." Ahri trailed off,

"What is it?" Asiv asked,

"My heat cycles around the same, you need to help me out first." Ahri whined,

"I already made a promise though, unless you and Xayah can work something out I'd have to help you separately." Asiv said, remembering how they don't get along that well,

Ahri just whined childishly, but agreed and told Asiv everything he needed to know, then waited for Asiv to return or so Asiv thought,

Later, Asiv went to visit Xayah to see how she was doing, and when he approached the door and knocked, he could hear footsteps, the steps sounded off, when the door opened, it was only by just a crack, and Xayah peered out,

"Asiv? What are you doing?" Xayah said, trying her hardest to sound stern towards him,

"I'm just here to check up on you, Rakan asked I help with your "thing" if needed." Asiv said,

Xayah sighed which was a mix of frustration but relief, but tried to keep frustration as the most noticeable part,

"He knows how I feel about YOUR kind, what makes him think I'd agree to this?" Xayah snapped,

Asiv was slightly offended by her clearly implied racism, but brushed it off,

"Look he told me he trusts me with this, do you REALLY think he'd do anything to hurt you?" Asiv asked,

"Your kind are the reason my people have suffered." Xayah retorted,

"When you really get down to it, did I SPECIFICALLY do anything harmful to your kind?" He questioned,

"You've smitten Ahri." Xayah said, pointing out that they were dating,

"Well you don't exactly like her anyway, I mean you do refer to her as 'race traitor' quite often." Asiv replied,

"Look, Rakan is worried, he and Ahri both told me the health complications Vastaya face when left in heat for to long." Asiv said,

She groaned, she hated making Rakan worry so much but never told him that, she let Asiv in but stayed behind the door,

"You coming out from there?" Asiv asked,

"In a moment." she replied, once she closed the door, Asiv saw she was panting, her knees were buckled and she... was holding herself? No, she was masturbating.

She locked the door and turned towards Asiv who noticed all this and knew her heat had already started, so he took the vial out of his pocket, popped the cork off and downed the contents,

Suddenly there was another knock, "Xayah, it's Ahri, may you please let me in?" She asked,

Asiv facepalmed, forgetting how Ahri can be rather worried about him with Xayah at times,

"What is it race tr- I mean, Ahri?" Xayah said, catching her words and once again the door open just a crack,

"Please let me join you two, I can help make sure Asiv does it correctly, and also... my heat cycle's starting as well..." Ahri said, a bit embarrassed to mention it,

"...Plus he is MY boyfriend." Ahri said,

"Fine, as much as we don't get along, I'd have a hard time sleeping at night knowing I let another Vastaya get sick." Xayah admitted, letting Ahri in then locking the door,

"So Asiv~ how about a threesome?" Ahri asked sensually,

Asiv just chuckled at Ahri's impatience, but agreed,

"Let's get sexy~" Ahri said, dragging the other two into the bedroom,

Ahri kicked things off by sitting Asiv down on the bed and undoing his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down, revealing his semi-hard member,

"Someone's eager~" Ahri chimed before stripping naked, Asiv gulped loudly seeing Ahri's hourglass figure, flawless skin that looked soft to the touch, she then started sucking on his length, Asiv groaned as Ahri bobbed her head on his length,

Xayah tried to resist, trying to tell herself that a human phallus was a disgusting sight, when in reality Rakan's wasn't too different, and she soon gave in,

"Don't leave me out!" Xayah complained, Ahri made room and Xayah started sucking on Asiv's balls while Ahri sucked his length,

Asiv was panting and moaning, Ahri did give him the occasional handjob or blowjob but never had two girls pleased him at the same time, in fact Ahri was the only girl who ever touched him this way until now,

Ahri then started sucking hard on his tip which immediately made him throw his head back and cum, releasing thick ropes of sperm into Ahri's waiting mouth, which she gulped down then opened her mouth to show Asiv that she swallowed it all,

Then her and Xayah switched, Ahri's tongue playfully lapped at his balls while Xayah sucked and swirled her tongue around his length, Asiv was drooling and panting as a blush rose to his face, and a bit sweat decorated his forehead, this stimulation was new to him,

Soon his length throbbed then he released sperm into Xayah's mouth,

"Good boy, Asiv." Ahri said,

Asiv's penis was still hard as stone, the stimulants Zyra gave him really did work,

"Alright... get up here you two." He said after catching his breath,

He positioned them both on all fours with their heads low and ass' up, with their pussies and anus' exposed, their vagina's literally dripping with arousal, dripping onto the sheets and trickling down their legs,

"Which pussy should I fuck first?" Asiv asked teasingly, rubbing both of their clits, making them squeal and/or gasp in delight,

"Maybe whoever makes the cutest noises will be first~" Asiv said,

He started finger-fucking their pussies with two fingers in each,

He loved the sounds of every moan, squeak, squeal and cry they made,

"A-Asiv! P-Please! In me!" Ahri begged,

"N-No! I-In me!" Xayah complained,

"Well... how about this?" He asked as he stopped then stuck one finger in both assholes,

Xayah cried out and squirt a bit,

While Ahri released an irresistibly cute cry as she suddenly came because of the anal intrusion,

"We have a winner~" Asiv said as he extracted both fingers, took off any remaining clothing then positioned behind Ahri and grabbed her hips before thrusting deep into her, Ahri cried out and moaned as Asiv ravaged her pussy, his first penetration overwhelming his senses, Ahri's tails wrapped around his waist, thighs, back and neck, not enough to choke but enough to pull him in deeper with each thrust as he grabbed her breasts,

Xayah was pouting, wanting to feel it too, and Ahri's face was basically teasing her, Ahri was drooling, her eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out and smiling in bliss,

Soon enough Asiv felt a familiar tighting in his lower region, and his penis was throbbing inside Ahri's tight cavern,

"G-Gonna cum! Ahri! I'm gonna cum!" Asiv said, panting and drooling,

"Yes! Do it inside me! Cum inside me! I want it all in me!" She said,

Ahri's tails pulled him in as deep as he would go and he suddenly released inside her, filling up her womb and much of his sperm spurting and dripping out of her pussy and on to the sheets after he took himself out,

"I'm gonna be on top." Xayah said,

Asiv nodded and laid back, Xayah faced towards him and positioned over his penis and lowered until it was all the way inside her,

She started riding him with vigor being face-to-face with him, loving how it stretched out her pussy, Asiv held her hips and trailed his hands up to her breasts and squeezed them playfully, then sucked on her nipples which made Xayah squeal as she rode him, he started teasing her nipples by bullying them with his tongue and pinching them, suddenly he lightly pinched both and made them rub against each other, which made Xayah scream and cum while still riding him, he then grabbed her ass and spread her ass cheeks, suddenly Ahri got behind her and started licking her anus, making Xayah scream again,

"T-Too much! But it feels so good!" Xayah said, suddenly she felt Asiv throbbing inside her, knowing he was close if humans worked similar to vastaya that is, she was going by her past experiences with Rakan,

"Gonna cum! Xayah!" Asiv cried out,

"N-No! Not inside! Only Rakan can do that! Please!" Xayah begged, Asiv granted her request and pulled out, and released on her back,

Asiv laid there, panting as did the other 2, suddenly his penis got hard again,

"Are you kidding?" Asiv thought, the other two noticed then Xayah laid on top of Ahri, their boobs and clits pressed against each other,

"Asiv~" they both said,

" do it again, please?" They asked in unison, spreading their pussies open invitingly,

Asiv sighed, knowing this was gonna go on for awhile.

 **Hey guys thanks for supporting me this far, now yes I know my last Evelynn chapter sucked but now you see why it was originally cut, so please give me some slack, I mean everyone has a crappy bit of work here and their, look at some of the most popular media for instance, anywho, here are the next votes,**

 **Ahri x Amaya x Asiv (male or female Asiv)**

 **Shadow Evelynn x Asiv (male or female asiv)**

 **Zyra x Asiv**


End file.
